Fortune Favors the Bold
by Kendoka Girl
Summary: The Battle of Malachor V as seen through the eyes of the Mandalorians and the Republic. The Mandalore prepares for the final defense of his people against Revan. Full of intrigue, assassination, and battle, plus a little Atton romance.
1. Blood and Honor

Writer's notes - I got struck by another story idea and it just popped out. As an adjunct to Son Kenshin and my story, this one takes us back to the Battle of Malachor V. As 'Fires' is a love story, this is a war story. This will be a stand alone story of just a few chapters, but loosely ties into the other KOTOR fics we have going.

We'll look at the final battle from both sides, the Republic and the Mandalorians. They'll be a lot of action and space battles. What I'm hoping to portray is the desperate determination of the Mandalorians in their final hours and the genius of Revan in warfare.

As I'm now familiar with KOTOR II, it will include those characters who fought at Malachor V as well.

See the umbrella disclaimer in my profile courtesy of my attorney husband. Ok, one of these days I'll go back to CSI and LOTR. I will.

Aloha to SDD, Son Kenshin, Bjrn, Padawan Mage, Vanilla Latte, Higgs, Darth C, Thug, and Brazilian.

Let us go now to Malachor V for that cataclysm.

**AUDENTES FORTUNA JUVAT - Fortune Favors the Bold**

**Blood and Honor**

**Malachor System – Malachor V – Serphants – Day 1 – Hour of the Viper (0435 Local Time)**

The cool dawn air of Malachor V was slowly warmed by the dim orange glow of a powerful star, a star that had symbolized Mandalorian power in the Outer Rim for thousands of years. Long snaky tendrils of radiation lashed out into the system, giving it life…and strength.

On the rocky, mountainous planet of Malachor V, the City of Serphants, base of power of the Serphants Clan, the growing rays of the star was no longer a welcome sight. Once, the Mandalorians had treasured the light of the star when their power reached to the corners of the Galaxy. The weak Republic once trembled at the sight of their Basilisk Droids and the light of Mandalorian strength cast long shadows over their enemies…over those who could not fight.

In the city, squat buildings lined broad avenues as a sign of strength, a strength built upon the backs of slave laborers taken in Mandalorian conquests. This morning, however, all was quiet. A grim foreboding had settled over the city.

In the heart of the city, a meeting took place to plan the defense of the last bastion of Mandalorian power in the Galaxy – the homeworld. In the Serphants' Clan hall, the most powerful Mandalorians had gathered in the dim, red lighting to discuss war and death.

"We will stand and fight to the last warrior," proclaimed the Mandalore, shod in a harness of dull silver with a squat helmet of durasteel that reflected the fiendish glow of the lights.

"This is the way of Mandalore," shouted the assembled clan chiefs as they pounded their vibrodaggers on their armored chests.

The most powerful warrior of the clans, known as the Mandalore, grasped the hilts of his two, massive vibroswords and drew them in one motion. Holding them high above his head, he cried, "We will stop the Republic here! Their graves will fill this planet as they did at Dxun…at Onderon. They will pay."

Again, the warriors responded, the sound of shouts drowning the clan hall.

Mandalore strode to a massive warrior in blue armor and held forth the tip of his weapon. "Ordo, are you with me?"

The warrior, a middle-aged man with dark hair, graying at the temples, nodded grimly. The man, Canderous of the Clan Ordo, slid his vibrodagger across the palm of his left hand. As the thick, red liquid pooled in his hand, he turned his palm down over Mandalore's sword and let the blood coat the blade. This was tradition…this was the Way of Mandalore. Canderous' fate was now bound to his leader by blood and honor.

Mandalore went down the line of men: Geratt, Sherruk, Kelborn, Bralor, Ergeron, and then, Serphants.

Mandalore stood before the tall, lean warrior in jade armor. "Serphants, are you with me?"

The warrior stepped past his bodyguards and nodded. With this same swift motion as Canderous had made, Serphants drew the dagger across his palm without so much as a wince. The blood dripped upon the blade of the Mandalore and the ritual was complete.

Mandalore nodded his satisfaction. "Come, my warriors, let us plan the destruction of our nemesis."

The chiefs filed out of the hall into the war room, leaving the bodyguards and servants behind. One of Serphant's men scowled; he did not trust the Ordo chief and neither should his liege.

"Mira," he barked at a slave. "Remain here and protect my wife, Callesto. I shall return."

The young, red-haired woman, dressed in scanty clothing, but carrying a blaster pistol and vibrodagger, bowed submissively. As a slave, captured by the Mandalorians in times of glory, Mira had once been a servant. However, with the coming disaster, she had been pressed into service and taught how to fight.

As the bodyguard departed, Mira went to Callesto, a dignified and austere woman with long, brown hair. Mira bowed and presented the Mandalorian woman with a tray of refreshments.

"Milady, Vako has sent me to protect you."

Callesto smirked. "I need no protection," she retorted proudly. Then, however, her mood changed and worry crept into her sharp features. "What is happening, Mira? Why is the Mandalore so…concerned? Are we not winning the war?"

A smile nearly crept over Mira's lips, but she banished it. "No, milady, far from it. The Mandalorians are beaten. She is coming."

"Who? Who is coming?"

"Revan."


	2. Plans and Secrets

Writer's notes - heading off on TDY shortly. I'm going to try and write this simultaneously with 'Fires'. I decided to link this story with my female Revan. As Son Kenshin inspired many of the characters and the setting, I'm dedicating it to him. I am taking some artistic liberties for dramatic purposes.

Atton Rand makes his appearance.

**Plans and Secrets**

**Malachor System – Malachor V – Serphants – Day 1 – Hour of the Dragon (0845 Local Time)**

The Mandalorian warrior and bodyguard of the Chief, Vako of the Clan Serphants, moved to a vantage point within the hall to observe the Ordo men who had come to the war council. His animosity toward the Ordo ran deep since the Battle of Althir in which his father had been sacrificed upon the altar of victory. Since then, Vako had seen the rise of the Clan Ordo in the esteem of the Mandalore and he hated the machinations of their leader, Canderous.

"How unbecoming of a warrior," he muttered under his breath.

He watched the men of the other clan, looking for signs of untrustworthiness, sure that he would find evidence to present to his clan chief. His eyes bore holes of contempt into the other Mandalorians until the footfalls of a friend interrupted his loathing.

"Vako, the final conflict is coming. The battle will be glorious," said a short, pale man dressed in blue armor.

The tall Vako nodded offhandedly and then looked down at his smaller friend. "Seja, it will be glorious indeed. As long as I live to see the Ordo destroyed, I shall die in peace at Revan's hand."

Seja brushed his dark hair away from his pristine, angelic face…a face so unlike those of the Mandalorians. "Ah yes, the Ordo. Do not worry, my friend. I may have something of interest to you. We shall meet later on this matter."

Serphants let a smile escape from his lips. "I have always trusted you, Seja. What you lack in stature, you more than make up for in loyalty and bravery."

"We will see the end of the Ordo…and Mandalore willing, Revan herself. Malachor will be her death trap."

Seja patted his taller friend on the back and continued on his way. He left the warrior's compound and strode into the city streets that were nearly deserted with the exception of anti air batteries and surface to air missile sites that were being constructed in key positions. The final battle would indeed be glorious.

The small man then turned a corner and flicked the switch on a low-power, scrambled frequency transmitter. An encrypted signal had been sent.

Hundreds of meters away, a man in a merchants robe sat on a park bench in plain sight. His commlink chimed, letting him know of an incoming message. His dark eyebrows rose over his thin, boyish face and he pressed the receive button to download the message into his datapad.

The man then threw breadcrumbs to the crowd of unsuspecting birds gathered at his feet…unsuspecting and unaware of the coming cataclysm to their world. He then glanced down at the message.

_Jaq, here is the second installment of my information. Our leader should find this most enlightening. I am fully trusted in the inner circle so delivering the final installment should prove to be simple. Be at location 47 at the appropriate time. I will expect you to extract me at that time._

_S_

Atton "Jaq" Rand then perused the data to find Mandalorian defensive satellite positions, control codes, and Basilisk Droid sensor frequencies. The information would save thousands of Republic lives in the invasion. Now, it was only a matter of getting the information to Revan.

Atton stood and threw the rest of his breadcrumbs to the birds and walked away, unaware that a pair of eyes observed him as well.

**The Council of War – The Hour of the Basilisk – 0900**

"We must take the fight to the enemy!" called Canderous, striking his fist on the podium as he addressed the War Council of Mandalore. Always aggressive, the leader of the Ordo invariably advocated attack.

Nearby, Ergeron and Kelborn cried out his approval of the offensive.

"Revan has matched us at every turn! Our last assault was annihilated. We must consolidate our defense," retorted the Chief of the Serphants.

Canderous flared his nostrils and shook his fist at his rival. "Only cowards and old women hide behind their satellites and droids!" he yelled. "Do you not remember how the Republic trembled under our attacks?"

Serphants growled like a feral animal. "Do you not recall my being there…with you and the Mandalore at every battle…every campaign. I have fought and bled and slain with each and every one of you." He then turned to the Mandalore.

"Sire, our ability to carry an offensive has been eroded. The quality of our pilots and warriors has diminished with every lost battle. Few of us now remain who cross the border of the Republic with you. In contrast, the quality and power of Revan's forces grows by the day. She has shaken off the yoke of weak Senate and no one can contest her strategy. She has assembled a command team that none can compare with. Malak, Admiral Saul Karath, General Mai-Lyn T'sing…they are always five steps ahead of us."

Again, Canderous, Ergeron, and Kelborn rose in fury. "Defeatist garbage! Take your seat, Serphants!" shouted Ordo, towering above his fellows.

"I will not be silenced," answered Serphants. "The fate of our people is at stake. If I do not speak, the Mandalorians may be no more. Every day, more of Revan's spies and assassins rob us of our strength and of our sight…and we do nothing to stop it."

"We are warriors! What do we have need of spies for?" Kelborn added with contempt.

"Enough…." spoke the Mandalore. He looked shrunken…tired, despite the imposing armor encasing his form. His bravado failed to change the reality that the end of the Mandalorians was at hand. "Canderous…you are my right hand. Plan the offensive…this is the way of Mandalore."

Canderous nodded with a smirk toward Serphants. "As I was saying, the Republic will come at us as follows: Admiral Karath will lead a screening force to pin down our Basilisks while Malak leads the invasion force. We can expect General T'sing to lead the ground assault. We must be careful with her, unlike other Republic generals, she is unconcerned with casualties when meeting her objectives."

As Canderous continued to outline his plan of attack, Serphants lowered his head darkly. "We are doomed," he whispered to himself. "Revan herself will stand on Malachor within a week."


	3. Undercurrents of Doom

W/N: Since I'm sitting here with Pops and DC in the office, thanks for the reviews guys. I could read the paper, but I'd rather type. Anyhoo, I'm out for a week or more, so stay safe everyone.

I'm hoping to create an atmosphere of dread here as everyone waits for Revan's strike. I don't want to show her yet to build a sense of tension and mystery over her. I'm sort of using a 'Roman' idea with intrigue, intelligence, and assassination. This is where Atton comes in as I wanted to explore how he got to KOTOR II.

**AUDENTES FORTUNA JUVAT - Fortune Favors the Bold**

**Malachor System – Malachor V – Serphants – Day 1 – Hour of the Dragon (1330 Local Time)**

Canderous stood on the balcony of the Ordo stronghold, looking out upon rows of Basilisk Droids and starfighters, arranged neatly in preparation for Revan's final offensive. His square jaw was set firmly against the coming storm, the scar on his cheek red and jagged like the rocky Malachor peaks against the setting sun.

Another large Mandalorian entered the area, drawing Canderous' attention from the war machines gathered on the tarmac.

"What is it, Ergeron?" asked Canderous without moving.

The Mandalorian, a boyhood friend of the Ordo leader, approached. He looked down at the hundreds of droids and starfighters, ready for battle, but frowned. "Canderous, we must curtail the training mission today. Two ion fuel convoys were ambushed by Revan and our fuel supplies are critical."

A barely perceptible twitch ran along Canderous' jaw, the only sign of the growing doubt festering in his mind. "It is nothing to worry about, my friend. So, how are the warriors? Do they long for the song of battle as I do?"

"They do indeed, old friend. I fear, however, that they lack the experience and confidence that once made the Mandalorians the masters of the Galaxy only a year ago…and Revan continues to develop new machines and tactics that surpass our own."

Canderous avoided eye contact. "She is a demon, that one. Ergeron, I would not say this to anyone but you as you are the closest thing that I have to a brother. The days of the Mandalorians are numbered. The two biggest Kath Hounds in the Galaxy fought and we lost. Revan will destroy us…our people, our culture, our pride. All we can hope to do is take her with us so posterity will sing of our glory."

Ergeron slapped a strong hand on his friend's shoulder. "I am honored to be your brother and I shall avenge your true brother, slain by Revan and General T'Sing."

Ordo did not move, but shook as his face shaded red with the last rays of the setting star. "Cantaris died a good death…a warrior's death. Ergeron, I do not hate Revan…it is not the Way of Mandalore. Revan did what any of us would do, slay the enemy, crush his will to fight, deprive him of his resources to do battle."

He then turned and grasped Ergeron's hand and made steely eye contact with his comrade. "We must all die one day. Let us fight hard and chose the hour of our passing."

Then, as dictated by tradition, they drew their daggers and held them, point down to their hearts.

"For Mandalore."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the stronghold of the Serphants Clan, Vako paced nervously in front of the broad window that looked out on the training field, where warriors gathered in a dueling circle to test their skills.

Clouds of worry furrowed his brows in the growing darkness. Even across the city, once the brightly lit home of conquerors, all was dark, a testament to the growing threat of Revan's might.

For the most part, the Mandalorian did not refer to the enemy as The Republic. At the outset of the war, the Republic was a weak and disorganized creature, led by incompetent political sycophants who were interested only in their personal gain and pleasure.

Revan changed all of that.

Within half a year of her ascending to the Admiralty, the Mandalorians were retreating on all fronts.

Vako spoke aloud as he watched the Serphants warriors train, "She understood us…knew our mind and our strategy. Although I chafe at the thought that the Mandalorians will be defeated by the Republic, there is no dishonor in being destroyed by Revan."

A female voice interrupted his defeatist monolog. "My Lord, the Lady Callesto," announced Mira submissively as she bowed and withdrew.

Callesto walked brusquely past the slave, Mira, and approached her husband. "What is happening, my husband?" she asked with deep concern written on her face. "Is it true that we are beaten? That Revan is coming?"

Vako brought his hand up dismissively. "You worry too much, woman. Revan will fall. Don't believe everything you hear. We have a new ally in the war and it will turn the tide. The Sith Ambassador has assured the Mandalore that they will intervene," he said with false bravado, shooting Mira an evil glare. "Go, tend to your gardens and leave the war to the warriors."

Callesto turned away with rare anger, her teeth gritted. The tense lines on her face told the story of her emotion and she seized Mira by the arm to drag her from the room.

The bodyguard of the Serphants Chief watched them go. His hand was gripped tightly on the handle of his vibrodagger, turning his knuckles white. "It is better that she not know the truth. The Way of Mandalore has become a lie anyway…it has brought us nothing but destruction."

Down the long hall, Callesto stormed into her chamber, leaving Mira at the door. In a fit of rage, she too drew her vibrodagger and slashed the sleeves of her robes, shrieking with every cut.

A voice interrupted her. "Enough. Save your anger for the Republic." It was Seja.

The dagger clattered to the ground and she ran to his arms. "It is true…the Mandalorians will fall."

Seja nodded, his dark hair covering one eye. "I have a way out. I won't let you perish here." His reassuring smile was so warm…so inviting.

The woman inhaled his scent. Their hands met.

As the two became one, Mira stood, listening…gaining an advantage. How useful this information would be to the right person.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the heat of the Mandalorian sun, Atton Rand took a long drink of Juma Juice to quench his thirst. Heat radiated off of the broad street in the Serphants city, distorting the air. Atton wiped the perspiration from his face with the sleeve of his ribbed jacket and looked at his chronometer.

He ran a quick hand through his brown hair and strode off to cantina on the corner. A somber mood permeated the place in contrast to the days of conquest when Mandalorian warriors, mercenaries, and merchants hailed the power of the Mandalore. Now, sullen faces and drunkards sat in dark places, awaiting destruction.

The despair of the Mandalorians brought a smile to Atton's lips. He sat down at an empty table and made brief eye contact with the bartender, who brought a drink to him. Atton downed the glass in one gulp and then slapped a wad of credits on the table. Carefully, he folded up the napkin from the drink and slid it in his pocket.

The bartender came by and picked up the credits, letting a small data pad hidden in the pile drop into an apron pouch. The two then went their separate ways, never to meet again.

When the bartender had left, Atton stood and headed to the fresher. In a stall, he removed the napkin and sprayed a chemical on the paper. The image of Vako Serphants appeared. Atton nodded – he knew what had to be done.

The Republic assassin tore up the paper and flushed it away.

On the way out of the cantina, he spied a game of Pazaak.

"This is someone's unlucky day," he voiced as he took out his prized deck. "Pure Pazaak."


	4. Shrouded

Ok, you asked for it. We continue with the doom of Malachor V. Brazilian, in the other story, that character is just a one shot deal for that chapter. If you want the full KOTOR tale, try 'Hopes of the Republic' and subsequent books for everything from the Endar Spire to the Star Forge. 

We'll look more at Atton and Mirahere. If you recall, Atton falls in love, but it's very tragic.

I am also continuing to withold any scenes with Revan to foster a sense of dread about her.

**AUDENTES FORTUNA JUVAT - Fortune Favors the Bold**

**Malachor System – Malachor V – Serphants – Day 2 – Hour of the Kath Hound (0500 Local Time)**

In the darkness of the predawn hours, Atton Rand, agent of the Republic and veteran combat pilot, leaned casually against the wall of another cantina, another dive on the doomed world of the Mandalorians. His practiced insouciance stood in contrast to the turmoil in his gut – the fear of failure and death was real within his heart.

The Mandalorians killed spies slowly and painfully.

However, the tall, lean operative's training held sway over his actions and he brushed his straight, brown hair back, knocking his hood aside. Nothing _appeared_ to be wrong in the world for this man.

Atton's dark eyes focused in on a lone figure strolling through the morning mist under the dim lamps of the city streets. He raised an eyebrow – a woman…slightly shorter…thin and angular of form.

She ambled over the Atton, whose eyes revealed a cautious suspicion and his cheek twitched in a barely perceptible quiver. Under his worn brown cloak, his hand grasped the firm black handle of a blaster pistol and he undid the retaining strap and safety, unseen to any eyes.

"Good morning, master," spoke the woman in a drunken, lilting voice, full of alcohol and other Mandalorian spirits. "Would a gentleman care for early morning entertainment?"

Atton chuckled and his muscles relaxed just a hair – she was nothing more than a street woman, plying her trade in this dying city, scraping what little life she could before Revan came and obliterated her.

He sighed and blinked, somewhat embarrassed by his heightened sense of caution.

_I've been in this intelligence business too long._

As his eyes reopened, the emitter of a lightsaber was pressed into his throat.

**Serphants Compound**

The red-haired slave, Mira paced the halls of the compound, her feet padding on the flagstone floors of the corridor beneath the glowing overhead lights. Her scant clothing hung over her well endowed frame, swishing with every turn. Strapped to her thigh was a silver pistol in a black holster along with extra power magazines.

Although she was a slave to the Mandalorians, she had been taught to fight and fight she would when Revan came – to the death if need be.

However, at this moment, Mira fretted over the knowledge she possessed – that a trusted friend of the family, Seja, cuckolded Vako, bodyguard to the Lord of Serphants.

Mira's life had been hard and oppressive. Captured and enslaved as a youth by the Mandalorians, she was indoctrinated into the harsh and warlike culture of her masters, who were intolerant of defiance.

Mira learned to hide her emotions and her anger.

She placed a slender hand along her chin and furrowed her brows. Then, with a nod of her head, she stopped her pacing and walked purposefully down the hall – toward the quarters of Vako Serphants.

A secret needed to be told.

**Dark Alleyways **

Atton gasped as the emitter was pressed hard into the flesh of his neck. He looked into cold, steely blue eyes framed with golden hair beneath a hooded cloak. The woman's thumb was pressed upon the activator of the lightsaber.

"I hope this isn't what you meant by entertainment," he quipped in his devil-may-care manner. "Are the Jedi here for my Pazaak winnings?"

The woman pulled him in closely so, to the rest of the world, she were servicing a client. "The fog shrouds the true nature of Malachor, don't you think?"

Atton's face twitched. A smirk…then a raised eyebrow. He recognized the secret parole that she had given – the woman was sent by Revan to help him assassinate Vako.

"The fog shall soon be lifted. Of that, I am sure," he responded calmly and the woman withdrew the weapon from his neck.

"I had to be certain," she said, looking around. "The Mandalorians have mercenaries for counterintelligence work. Although they are too proud to do it themselves, their lackeys are very proficient. What is your plan for this…assignment?"

"Meet me at the cantina near the compound at Nineteen Hundred. I have a friend who will allow us access."

The sudden sound of a sentry droid made Atton's blood run cold. Instinctively, the woman buried her face in his neck while pressing her pelvis against his. He inhaled deeply as the droid floated by, unconcerned.

When the machine had gone, Atton's boyish charm returned. "Now that we've…you know…you could at least tell me your name."

"Kayla. I am a servant of our master's. She is relying on you," the woman said with one last push of her hips. "Do not be late this evening."

With that, Kayla pushed away from him and briefly displayed the bag of credits that she had pilfered from his pocket.

As she walked away, Atton rolled his eyes. "Hey, it took some serious skill to win that," he protested weakly. Then, he shook his head and smirked. "Pure Pazaak, baby…pure Pazaak."


	5. Glory

We start with the intell/intrigue thread, looking at Atton's background as an agent for Revan. The plan was meant to be Pure Pazaak, but it could go to hell and a handbasket quickly. We then seesome familiar faces with some visceral combat. Onward to glory.

**Glory**

**Malachor System – Malachor V – Serphants – Day 2 – Hour of the Firaxa Shark (1900 Local Time)**

The thick fog had returned to shroud the doomed city, coating the buildings in a cool, humid moisture. With the blackout in effect, the streets were dark and quiet with only occasional patrols of Mandalorian troops, who were clad in their thick body armor.

Republic Intelligence operative Atton Rand sat in the shadows of an alleyway, watching…waiting for his contact as a lump formed in his throat. Atton's youthful angst belied his experience in the clandestine service: he had been to places throughout the known Galaxy, met exciting and interesting Mandalorians, and killed them.

Somehow, the blood on his hands had not diminished his boyish charm and wry sense of humor…not his love of the game, Pazaak. Someday, however, this would change and the young man would carry a scar with him that would shape the future of the Republic.

Atton hunched low and read his encrypted data pad – the plan was so simple, it could not possible go wrong. _Meet with Kayla to receive mission-essential gear, pass the mission on to Seja via secure commlink, clear the way for him to terminate his target, get the heck off of this rock._

At that moment, Atton's attention was drawn to two Mandies and a droid, walking the deserted street, scanning for threats to the empire with their intricate optics, but oblivious to the markings that the operative had left on the wall.

Atton smiled as he activated his stealth field generator, letting the complex electronics send deceptive photons of light around his body and he vanished in a haze of diffuse lights.

_Our lord, Revan is depending on this mission. It will finally end this war._

The tracker droid, humming with electronics, stopped and turned in Atton's direction before continuing down the street into the fog.

Before the operative could breathe a sigh of relief, a dark figure landed in the alley way with a grunt, seemingly having fallen from a great height. Atton gulped quickly with surprise and instinctively drew his holdout blaster. His dark eyes focused ahead.

"The spires of Coruscant are much taller," the figure spoke in a male voice.

Atton exhaled heavily, letting the air drain from his lungs. He wiped beads of moisture from his brow as his image rematerialized from nothingness. "But the streets of Malachor are cleaner…for now."

Atton eyed the man, whom he had never met face to face. "Seja…we're only suppose to communicate by secure commlink. This is too dangerous. Where is the Jedi?"

His breath streaming in the cool air, Seja removed his goggles and glanced around cautiously. "Time grows short. We must complete the mission quickly. The Mandies have increased their communications intercept capability. I had to come here personally."

Atton bit his lip – they were both in grave danger by meeting like this. "Very well," he said softly, handing Seja the image of Vako Serphants. "Here is your target. Revan wants him eliminated. It will sow the seeds of distrust between the clans before the final assault. We hope to start a conflict between the Fetts and the Ordos that will bleed Mandalorian strength."

The short Jedi looked with horror at the image, but then quickly submerged his feelings. "Tell Revan it shall be done."

At this point, Atton was becoming anxious. "You need to go now. I can't risk being seen with you. Take an alternate route out of here…hurry, go."

As Seja sprinted off, Atton sighed again, his heart pounding in his chest. "That was a damn, foolish thing…I'll not risk my neck like that again," he whispered to himself.

Suddenly, a movement above caught his attention. His eyes shot upward and just made out the image of a red-haired woman ducking away.

"Dammit," he cursed, seething at his misfortune. With practiced hands, he produced a tube and fired a grappling hook onto the roof high above. Atton scaled the rope with ease, climbing onto the ledge of the building. He crouched down and quickly oriented himself, facing around with blaster at the ready.

**Somewhere in the Outer Rim**

A massive fleet of warships sat 'at anchor' near a star system recently liberated by the Republic. The detritus of recent conflict floated lazily in space, a testament to the ferocity of battle – an ion engine here, a chunk of hull there.

Several Republic frigates towed a captured Mandalorian vessel alongside a massive dreadnaught. Tractor beams seized the helpless ship with invisible hands and brought it alongside where boarding tubes slinked out from the dreadnaught to violate the smaller ship.

Within the tubes, Republic marines awaited droids as the machines seared the Mandalorians' hull, slicing and carving the durasteel with white-hot torches. The men of the Republic crouched down behind cover, eagerly awaiting the opportunity to punish the criminals who had defiled the Galaxy. The armored troops watched as the light of the torch left a black circle on the hull…the droids were nearly done.

A major raised his hand and men moved the selectors on their weapons from safe. The low hum of blasters powering up filled the corridor.

As the major prepared to give the signal to begin the assault, his commlink chimed.

"Standby, major. You will be receiving a message."

The major grunted with anxious frustration. "What is it now? We are about to commence the boarding action."

From the rear, a female voice sounded, young and shrill. "Major, the message is that you are to await my arrival so that I might lead the boarding action personally."

The soldier turned abruptly to face his commander, Admiral Revan. She was tall and lean with the build of an athlete. Her robes were gray and form fitting, accentuating her shape. The major inhaled sharply, trying to make eye contact with her, but Revan's face was hidden by an angelic mask of porcelain white – a mask eerie in its deadly serenity.

"Admiral…forgive me, I am eager to do my duty for the Republic."

The Admiral clasped the man's shoulder in a sisterly way. "There is nothing to forgive, Major Ronto. It shows that I have trained you well; you are eager for battle and understand the greater good. I would be remiss as a leader if I did not show you the way forward. I shall be the first in and the last to leave." She guided the major forward, striding past the crouching men, bolstering their morale. Behind her walked a woman with platinum blonde hair, equally lean with the lightsaber of a Jedi.

The major sighed with relief. "Aye, Admiral. I am pleased to tell you that our electronic attack has disabled their self-destruct and weapons tracking systems. We are free to board." The man's face then took on a curious look. "But Admiral, why not just dispose of them?"

"Major, I need prisoners. I need human intelligence on what awaits us at Malachor. Those are your orders…capture as many Mandalorians as possible. Treat them with respect."

"Aye, ma'am."

The major then knelt down beside his company commanders to relay the mission as Revan walked calmly to the hull of the Mandalorian ship. She turned to the blonde Jedi. "General, are you ready for glory?"

The blonde nodded with a wry smile. Revan's ablest general was all about results, casualties notwithstanding.

With raven hair tied behind her ceramic mask, Revan pointed to the droids and the hatch was blown into the interior of the ship with a flash and smoke.

Immediately, yellow flashes appeared in the gaping hole – Mandalorian blasters. With a sharp hiss, a cerulean blade shot forth and met the bolts of plasma in mid air, sending them back from whence they came. The bolts shot back into the dense smoke, slamming into armored bodies, hurling them back.

Screams and chaotic shouts rang out from the hole and Revan advanced to the ragged edge of the hull…the void…and stepped through, her boot landing on the cold deck plates with a thud that symbolized the destruction of the Mandalorians.

As smoke billowed through the corridor, Revan stepped forward toward the sound of coughing and clove a warrior from shoulder to belly, her blade sizzling through metal and flesh. Another warrior stepped forward, blaster raised, but the general thrust her weapon through his neck, the rod of pure energy passing through his durasteel gorget like it was paper.

Revan pointed down the corridor with her blue lightsaber. "Now my brave boys, forward!"

A cry rose up from the throats of her troops and the marines surged forward into the ranks of confused Mandalorians.

Blasters and grenades tore through the ionized air as the once-feared Mandalorians fell back with Revan and her general hot on their heels. The two women sprinted toward the bridge in pursuit until several warriors turned.

One whirled around and aimed his blaster at Revan's head. "For Mandal -" he began before her blade sliced away the top of his skull. Smoke coiled from his blackened gray matter as he stood for just a second more before collapsing.

A second warrior turned, drawing his vibroblade. He cut laterally at the blonde general, hoping to eviscerate her with a wide sweep of his weapon. The powerful, slashing style of the Mandalorians was disadvantageous in close quarters and the general knew it. She stepped inside his cutting arc and removed his arm with a short stroke.

The warrior howled as his arm and weapon fell to the deck. His agony was cut short by Revan's foot impacting on his head with a reverse kick and he landed with a crunch.

"Leave him!" commanded Revan. "To the bridge!"

The two Jedi rushed ahead to where they knew the hatch to be. Two warriors stood there, vibroswords held aggressively, unafraid of death.

Revan stopped momentarily before extending her palm out. The warriors looked at the thin woman curiously before white and yellow lightning shot forth from her palm and into their bodies. They screamed and jiggled for several agonized seconds before they crashed to the deck like rocks, filling the corridor with the stench of ozone and cooked meat.

The two approached the hatch, Revan cold and detached, the general near battle frenzy. Revan waved the door open with her hand and led the final assault.

As the last defenders surged out in a desperate counterattack, Revan hurled one back into the masses, knocking many down.

Two came at the general with wide hacking cuts. She slid between the two blades as if she were a piece of bread sliding into a toaster and spun her body, letting her hips power her cut. The silver blade raked across the bellies of both warriors, spilling sizzling innards.

Revan advanced quickly past the general onto the stunned defenders. As one attempted to rise, the admiral removed his head and continued on into the command center. Another warrior thrust at her with the point of his blade, but Revan sidestepped and grasped his arm with her free hand. She suddenly reversed direction and sent the man spinning into a computer console, creating a shower of sparks.

However, her action had distracted her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the arc of a heavy blade. At the speed of thought, the Force rose to meet the weapon…to absorb some of its lethality. Still, the sword found her head, shattering the ceramic mask. Revan's head was instantly filled with white-hot pain and her nostrils filled with the smell of blood. Ringing filled her ears along with the distant cry of her general, but there was nothing anyone could do.

As the mask fell away, the angelic face of a young woman was revealed. However, blood flowed from her temple and her visage was twisted in demonic pain and rage.

The Mandalorian hesitated.

"You're Revan…a girl?"

In the fraction of a second the admiral had recovered her wits. With a torque of her hips, she sent her blade through both of the warrior's legs. The man tottered and then fell to the ground with a wail.

Revan stood and put the tip of her lightsaber to the warrior's throat. "You have been vanquished by the Republic."

**Bridge of the _RNS Eagle_, Flagship of the Republic**

Revan stood, facing the hologram of a tall, muscular man with blond hair. In contrast to her earlier chill demeanor, her expression was warm…loving. "Malak, you have done well. Please deliver your report."

Despite the hologram's simplicity, Malak's eyes showed the depths of his devotion and his intensity of his love for her. However, there was also a twinkle there…the twinkle of independent thought…of ambition. "The fleet is ready to depart. I am also pleased to report that I have…convinced the Mandalorians to cooperate. I have formulated a plan to further destabilize them before the invasion."

"Excellent, please tell me."

Malak's face broke into that broad, toothy grin that she had grown to love and cherish. "It would appear that the rift in the Mandalorian clans is deeper than we first thought. I would recommend that we terminate a Canderous of the Clan Ordo as well. This would drive a wedge between Mandalore and his other supporters."

"I shall make the arrangements. Thank you, Malak. I look forward to meeting with you this evening," Revan said with rare anticipation.

As the hologram of Malak faded, it was replaced by the image of Saul Karath. Revan nodded in greeting. "Saul, send word to my agent, Atton Rand to eliminate Canderous Ordo."

"Aye, Admiral…and your orders for the fleet?"

Revan's lips curled into an evil smile. "Have Forn Dodonna bring her squadrons to full readiness and prepare for hyperspace jump – we are going to Malachor."


	6. Duty, Honor, Republic

This chapter just sets up the final battle and builds on the characters. As Malachor V was the focal point for nearly all of the KOTOR characters, we're going to meet a few more of them. I also want to build on the pre-battle tension and give more grist to Revan as military genius and show the charisma thatinflamed a galactic war. I recall some reviewer that thoughtI wrote the battles as being too military. Hmmm, different strokes, different perspectives.I guess you could write a scientist as being too scientific?

I'm still liking the dreamy/zen theme too. I was in a rather whimsical mood earlier and wrote politically correct Christmas Carols with my friend, Jill, but I'm back in focus. Oh, BaM, I tried to give you a couple of reviews, but the system went kaput. Someone wanted a KOTOR II story? I was doing a parody called Guduts of the Old Republic. Eh brah, Tutu Kreia stay one mean ole wahine. Ok, I'm rambling...

**Duty, Honor, Republic**

**The Republic Fleet – Day 3 – 0330L**

In a luxurious cabin within the hull of the Republic Flagship, _RNS Eagle_, the platinum blonde Republic General, Mai-Lyn T'sing, knelt in meditation under diffuse lights. Cream colored robes, accentuated in rich mocha adorned her lean frame. In front of her lay a silver cylinder…the symbol of her power…of her betrayal of the Order.

Her crystal blue eyes were open and expressionless, a sign of her focus. Deep within those icy orbs burned a fire that raged in her heart. Always passionate, always aggressive, Mai-Lyn had been one of the first to declare for Revan that fateful day on Dantooine. With a deep breath, she could see it in her mind so well…so clearly.

_A cold dawn burst into fiery battle as Master Vrook challenged Revan for the hearts and minds of the young Jedi – Revan could not refuse. In the crisp morning air, lightsabers sang the agony of the Order torn apart._

_They circled warily until Revan took a defensive stance, weight on her back leg, blade angled over her shoulder. This was the most powerful form that Vrook had taught her; Niman, a style reserved for only the most talented masters._

_Their eyes locked in mutual antagonism, neither able to gain a mental advantage. They were now oblivious to the scores of watchful eyes upon them._

_Vrook launched a series of powerful strikes, which Revan deflected and dodged. As their weapons locked, Vrook extended his power outward, but to his amazement, Revan withstood his mental assault. A smile creased her lips as she seized the initiative._

_Switching to the Shien Form, Revan launched two fierce uppercuts that forced Vrook backward and he spun to parry her attacks away. Blue and golden light arced and sizzled throughout the morning mist._

_The duel raged for uncounted minutes between parry and riposte, reprise and remise. Despite his command of the Force, Vrook began to breathe heavily, fighting to keep up with Revan's athleticism. She leapt and darted about, striking from all angles; she was a blur of power._

_Feeling his waning strength, Vrook unleashed the last of his energy, hurling a massive wave of the Force at his opponent._

_Translucent coils swept around Revan, and washed over Malak, Bandon, and many others, hurling them backward onto the ground. However, Revan stood, unfazed. _

_Seeing that his power had failed, Vrook rushed at her, their lightsabers meeting in mid air. Amid the crackling sounds, Revan shifted her weight ever so slightly to change her center of balance. Revan withdrew her blade and Vrook stumbled forward. With a torque of her hips, Revan swung her blade at Vrook's neck, stopping her lightsaber a centimeter from his throat. The heat burned his skin._

_Vrook froze and Revan blinked; a silence fell over the field. The young woman's mouth fell open, surprised at her own victory. Revan almost wished that Vrook had won; that he had stopped her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she choked silently._

"_Goodbye my Master. Please forgive me…I have to do this."_

_She deactivated her lightsaber and turned her back on all that she had known and stood for._

Mai-Lyn gulped and her lip twitched. "What have we done?" she whispered as a winter chill swept through her being.

**Bridge of the _RNS Eagle_**

Warm lights illuminated the bridge of the _Eagle_, where the controlled frenzy of the crew made the area a beehive of activity and preparation for battle. At the center of the whirlwind sat Revan, dressed now in her naval uniform, golden epaulettes and braids adorning the gray coat with a black stripe down the trousers. Her ebony hair was braided and lay smartly upon her shoulders.

The admiral scanned datapads with After Action Reports of the battle and intelligence on Mandalorian strengths, her Force-fueled mind absorbing the reams of data and analyzing the intricate details held within. With a deep breath, Revan looked over to the woman who had followed her in battle after battle.

"Mai-Lyn, are your ground forces ready for the assault? The initial wave will be the most perilous."

The other renegade Jedi brushed strands of platinum blonde hair from her face and returned a confident grin. "They are ready for your review and will die at your command, Admiral." However, somehow, the words sounded hollow this time.

So much blood had been spilled.

General Mai-Lyn T'sing then perused the datapad on the Mandalorians. "Human intelligence suggests a deep rift growing in the clan ranks thanks to your destabilization efforts. I trust your operatives are continuing their efforts – It would be nice to soften the Mandies up before we arrive. Who, pray tell, are your operatives on the planet?"

Revan smiled, but shook her head. "Sorry, Mai-Lyn, need to know."

The general shrugged, but a snippet of the Force brought the image of a lean young man with a devil-may-care grin under a mop of brown hair. She then offhandedly returned the datapad to a Zabrak technician standing nearby.

The muscular Zabrak bowed deeply and spoke in a comfortable drawl, "Thank you, General."

Mai-Lyn gave him a matronly nod…the nod one gives a faithful underling. She then turned back to her leader. "No matter…shall we review the troops, Admiral?"

The two women stood and Mai-Lyn pursed her lips. Revan observed this and raised an eyebrow – she knew Mai-Lyn too well.

"General, you're not losing heart, are you?"

Mai-Lyn parted her full lips for a moment as if in thought. "Admiral…Revan…we have been together since we were younglings. You are my leader and my friend. All of this destruction…all of this blood…for what?"

A shadow passed over Revan's face for a moment before her awesome charisma returned – the familiar glow of confidence and infectious charm that had brought millions into her flock and many to their deaths. She placed her arm warmly around Mai-Lyn's shoulders and pulled her tight. "Mai-Lyn…my friend…We must stay the course. Remember, it is for the greater good. Should we abandon the cause now, it will all be for naught."

"Yes, yes of course, you're right. Forgive me, Admiral."

Revan moved her general out in front of her and smiled, her gray eyes boring into Mai-Lyn's soul. "There is nothing to forgive. Let us speak no more about this and attend to our duty. For the Republic."

As the two entered the landing bay of the great warship, they were joined by Malak and Saul Karath. The tall, muscular Jedi was clad in his red body armor with crimson cape, which brought out the richness of his blond hair. Nearby, Captain Saul Karath, magnificent in his gray dress uniform, looked out over the ordered ranks of armored troops with satisfaction.

Malak turned to greet the two women as they approached, a broad grin spreading across his face. "Mai-Lyn," he said with a nod, "Revan…your troops are ready. I have completed preparations for the assault on the Malachor defense network. It should pose little problem."

Saul saluted smartly, a gesture that was returned warmly. "Admiral, your operatives on Malachor have been briefed. All should be ready for the final assault."

"Excellent. I have assigned this operation, codeword: CHECKMATE."

Malak bowed and swept his hand toward the awaiting troops and Saul bellowed, "Admiral on deck!"

The columns of soldiers snapped to attention with a single mind.

Revan led the way, reviewing the ranks with an inquisitive eye. Occasionally, she would stop and chat with troops of all grades and occupations and adoring faces would beam as she passed.

At the head of one squadron, Revan stopped before a stern woman in a flightsuit and a cocky beret. "Commander Dodonna, you have the honor of leading the assault on the defense grid. Good luck."

The squadron commander averted her eyes out of respect. "My squadron is ready, Admiral."

"Always remember – duty, honor, Republic."

As the Admiral moved away, a dark-haired young pilot in the back ranks craned his neck to get a better look at his commander. He whispered to another pilot, "Rast, you know, I've never gotten a good look at the Admiral. I have no idea what she looks like."

Rast shrugged. "Shush Carth, you want to get us court martialed?"

Revan completed her review and marched out of the bay with Malak and the others. When they were out of view of the troops, she turned. "General, Captain, I thank you for your time and effort. I have no doubts that, with your loyalty and experience behind me, that I will emerge victorious. You are dismissed."

Saul bowed low and withdrew, followed by Mai-Lyn. When they were alone, Revan seized Malak by the neck and pulled him into her, her professional calm melting into passion. Breathless, she cooed, "Malak, you are my rock. Without you, I would have never have come this far. You are my strength."

The blond Jedi inhaled deeply, drinking of her essence. He brushed raven locks from her face and gazed into the longing gray eyes and saw for a moment the vulnerable young Padawan of years past and he recalled again how she had captured his heart on a snowy night on a far off planet that was now dead to them.

Somehow, in her arms, there was no doubt, no fear, no remorse…everything was simple, everything was as the Force willed it to be.


	7. Pawn to Queen Four

Thanks all for your support. I am working on creating more emotion and feeling, taking the advice of some good writers like Trillian. So, more dialog! The chapter is named for an opening in chess, which is one of my favorite openings - the Queen's Gambit. Updated with ideas from BaM. Don't say I don't know a good idea when I see it.

**Pawn to Queen Four**

**Malachor V – A rooftop in the City of Serphants**

Atton Rand scaled the wall like a cat, his finely honed muscles acting in concert with his mind to bring him into an Echani fighting stance as he scanned the area for the intruder. Someone had observed his meeting with Seja and needed to be eliminated.

With his advanced optics, he scanned the ground near the ledge and eerie red images of footprints appeared – an infrared signature of the intruder.

_Small…fast…perhaps a child or a woman? Nevertheless, they cannot escape._

Atton then engaged his muscles and sprinted after his prey. This would be like a hundred other kills he had made for Revan. It would be pure Pazaak.

He rounded thick pipes that were steaming with hot fluids until the sound of a droid stopped him cold.

The hum of the sentry droid was most unwelcome and could end his pursuit before it he could eliminate the threat. He threw himself to the floor, holding his breath and glanced up in the direction of the sound.

There, the spherical machine hovered, about five meters away, shrouded in steam. Before the automaton stood a short, red-haired woman, pointing back toward him.

"I am a servant of the Clan Serphants. I know the identity of a Republic spy," she declared.

Atton bit his lip. The droid would take a moment to verify her identity before investigating her claim. He would only have a moment. He would only have one shot.

With practiced hands, he aimed his blaster pistol at the droid's center while rolling out into the open. His eye focused in on the front sight and everything else blurred into oblivion. He pressed the trigger and plasma energy bolted into the droid, slamming into its processor core.

The bolt tore into sensitive electronics and power conduits, rupturing vital systems. The droid lurched, exploding into fragments and wires.

Atton closed his eyes with the flash of the dying droids explosive end. When he opened them again, he saw the woman's legs protruding from behind a wall. No one could have survived that detonation. He wiped perspiration from his brow.

_That was too close…well, I got two Mynocks with one stone on that one. _

He then coldly blew away a coil of smoke from the barrel of his blaster and made his way back to the street. By the time the Mandalorians found the droid and the dead woman, Malachor would be ashes – they would be just more pawns in the massive sacrifice to come.

When Atton had departed, a painful groan came from behind the wall. The woman rolled about weakly, sharp pieces of metal protruding from her arms and hands. She shrieked in agony as her senses returned until she could control herself. Slowly, she rose, noticing the damaged length of pipe that had shielded her and saved her life.

"This is not over, Republic scum. I have yet another card to play," she said with fierce determination, wiping her short red hair from her sooty face. The pawn was not quite dead.

**The Republic Fleet – Day 3 – 0630L**

General Mai-Lyn T'Sing brushed back her platinum blonde hair and tied it neatly into a bun at the top of her head. She drove a hair pin through its center like she was skewering an enemy. Unconsciously, the woman looked through her viewing port into the darkness of space, where hundreds of starfighters swarmed in pretty formations, training for the final assault on the Mandalorian homeworld.

_Commander Dodonna's squadron will lead the first wave. She must penetrate the outer defenses of the system if my landing is to succeed. I am unconcerned about losses…all that matters is victory._

_Victory for my leader and mentor, Revan._

_I have come so far in so short a time. It seems like only yesterday that we were but children, playing at being Jedi in the gardens of the Academy. How could the Force know where our destiny would take us?_

Mai-Lyn blinked, refocusing her eyes on her own reflection in the transparisteel window. The face of an angel stared back at her, serene and calm on the surface, much like the reflection. However, deep and dark emotions roiled under the crust that had become her demeanor. With a disgusted smirk, she tossed her brush aside with a wave of her hand.

The Jedi sighed, regretting her momentary lapse of control and leaned over to recover the item when the door chimed.

"Come in."

The hiss of the door heralded the entry of a vaguely familiar face. The nameless Iridonian technician entered and bowed. "General, sorry to disturb you, but Admiral Revan will join you soon. I am here to sweep the room to prepare for her arrival."

Mai-Lyn nodded offhandedly – this was merely protocol for counterintelligence. The threat of spies was always omnipresent.

The general pursed her lips. "So, Iridonian, what is your name?" she asked, not really caring, but wanting to show concern for the troops.

In a soft drawl, the Zabrak replied, "It's Bao-Dur, General. Thanks for asking." His soft smile permeated his gray lips in contrast to everything else about him. The jagged lines on his face, the sharp head spikes on his scalp, the squareness of his jaw all implied a hardness of his being. One day, the general would come to know these things, but for today, only a superficial understanding of this unique man would reach her.

"Yes, of course," she responded as one does to an inferior. Revan always had a knack for interacting with the rank and file that Mai-Lyn couldn't understand. For some reason, Revan saw them as her brothers and sisters in a common fight. For the general, however, they were something different.

_After all, what are soldiers except pawns to advance the cause? How else could I live with myself for sending so many to their doom?_

"General? General, are you okay?"

Mai-Lyn blinked, letting the images of blood pass from her mind. "Yes, Bao…Bao…."

"Bao-Dur, General," he reminded politely. "You seemed distracted. I know you have a lot on your mind with the final assault pending. I won't bother you any further," the technician said, his voice soothing and rich in timbre.

"Thank you, Bao-Dur. I appreciate your concern."

He finished his electronic sweep, finding nothing out of the ordinary. "General, everything checks out. The Admiral has arrived."

Revan strode in confidently, always in command of every situation and setting. Her tall, lean frame was clad in the uniform of a Republic admiral, golden epaulettes and cords ringing her shoulders. The admiral's raven hair lay layered over her neck, framing her face like a picture.

She smiled warmly at Bao-Dur, putting her hand gently on his arm. With her Force-fueled mind, she could recall the names of every crewman, every pilot, every technician on her ship. She cared for every one of them and mourned every loss. This was the feast that fed the fanaticism of her fleet.

"Thank you, Bao-Dur. You may retire for the moment," Revan said, addressing him like a personal friend.

The Zabrak bowed with a glow in his eyes. He loved the admiral and would give his right arm for her. As he departed, Revan pulled up a chair and sat next to Mai-Lyn.

Seated across from each other, the two women looked like mirror opposites, Mai-Lyn's platinum hair and crème-colored robes in contrast to Revan's ebony locks and gray uniform.

Here, two of the most powerful officers in the Republic made eye contact and a long forgotten mirth burst forth. They giggled like school girls for a moment before Revan got herself under control.

"Oh, how I miss this feeling, Mai-Lyn. Back when things were simple and carefree. Do you remember how we played on Dantooine?"

The blonde wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "How could I forget? Master Vrook thought we were always studying. Oh, and that Bastila Shan…stuffy Bastila Shan…."

The smile left Revan's face. "Yes, how can I forget the one who refused my friendship? Do not worry, Mai-Lyn, she will be forgotten by history as will that Vrook," she said. The smile returned. "I am honored that you stayed with me. It means a lot. Here we are, no rank, no titles, just two women chatting."

"I've always admired that about you, Revan. Despite your royal upbringing, you can always relate to the common man. You know the troops worship you, don't you?" The general took a deep breath and looked inward. When she spoke, her tone was softer, more introspective. "For me, I prefer to keep them at arms length…it helps me to issue orders…especially when I know men will die."

Revan nodded sadly. "I feel every loss, but I know that it is all for the greater good. If we do not invade Malachor, the enemy will continue to attack…continue to kill us. You have a good heart, Mai-Lyn…you must learn to connect with it. One day, you will understand."

A wry smile crossed the blonde Jedi's lips. "And where does your heart lie, oh mighty Revan?"

The two thought immediately of Malak – it was becoming common knowledge that he and Revan were romantically involved. Once again, girlish giggles burst from the two officers.

The dark-haired woman wiped away tears. "I have such high hopes for us after this war ends. We will build a new galaxy with high ideals."

Mai-Lyn nodded enthusiastically. "This was the reason I went to war…why I follow you…for a better future. I chafe at the thought of the fleet bureaucrats and the corrupt senators that dominated the Republic. That Minister Locarno…how I burn at the thought of his ridiculous regulations and stifling dogma. Under those ersatz admirals, the Republic could not fend off an attack of Ewoks, much less Mandalorians."

Revan's face flushed red at the reminder of her conflicts with the other admirals and with Minister of the Navy, Locarno. At the height of the Republic's rout, Revan arrived on the scene at a critical time when the Republic command was shackled with incompetence and cronyism.

Revan stood and looked out into the stars. She changed the tone of the conversation, switching back to a more formal demeanor. "Come, General, let us put those fools out of our minds and show them how a battle is fought."


	8. Bishop Takes Knight

Being sick has some advantages - I can do a lot of reading and writing. Yes, more dialog! I think I'm getting the hang of it. Yes, I had a little diversion into '24', but I'm back now.

**Bishop Takes Knight **

**Malachor V – The City of Serphants – Late Afternoon**

The Mandalorian star shined brightly in the sky as Jedi Knight Seja wandered back to the Serphants hold. Basilisk droids hummed overhead as the warriors prepared for Revan's arrival. Squat buildings lined the avenue that the Jedi traversed with little street traffic flowing along the city's arteries.

Seja grit his teeth against the knowledge that he would have to slay Serphants – Revan had commanded it and he would not fail her. His reputation as the Mandalorian Slayer had been solidified on unwavering dedication to duty in her name.

_But what of Callista? _

She was suppose to have been a mere dalliance, a means to an end, or, as his compatriot liked to say, a Tie Breaking Pazaak Card. Initially, she was just that – a conduit of intelligence for Revan. Desperate for attention from her warrior husband, Lord Vako, Callista proved to be easy prey for the trained operative.

_If only it had remained so. _

Nothing had prepared Seja for the quiet, intelligent strength that surrounded this woman. Surely, the Jedi training he had received on Dantooine from his master was woefully inadequate to meet the needs of the flesh…or the heart.

Revan's formation of a professional intelligence service only created a false sense of security around his soul, giving him the ruthlessness to carry out his mission, but not the experience or wisdom to understand why. Now, his heart beat only for her and he had not the will to defy it.

The cruel dominion of Revan's ambition had shattered the strange equilibrium that Seja had achieved in the Serphants Clan. He knew it would have to end, but could he not prolong it another day?

He hissed out a long breath, lengthening his strides until he came to the fortress of his sponsor. There, the sentries allowed him entry amid the buzz of battle droids and the clang of steel in the courtyard. He walked purposefully toward the quarters of the bodyguards…toward Callista.

Seja's heart beat to a quicker pace as he approached. Something gnawed at his gut, but his mind doused all debate. Something was different today.

_Where is the serving girl, Mira? _

The undercover Jedi pushed the door open to find Callista gazing out into the courtyard. He breathed a sigh of relief.

She turned upon hearing his entry and her face spoke volumes. He knew he had to get her out of here – off of this doomed planet. Callista quickly glanced around to ensure all was safe and they rushed together.

The intensity of the embrace was maddening to the slayer and he gripped her tightly. Through clenched teeth, he whispered, "This war…we must get away. I know a way out…for both of us."

She pushed him back to look into his eyes. "How is that possible? We cannot just leave. Your pledge to the clan? What of that?"

Seja hesitated for a moment and Callista knew there was more to him than met the eye. She had come to understand his moods, his thoughts.

"There is more to this tale of mine," he began.

She put a hand to his mouth. "No…no, I don't want to know. I don't care. I only want what we have to never end. Why must Revan come? Why must she destroy what we have?"

The Jedi didn't speak. Instead, he just inhaled the fragrance of her skin, letting her essence imprint itself in his mind. Finally, he spoke, "You know why she comes. It is for the greater good."

The hard reality of impending Mandalorian defeat overcame Callista's defiance and she nodded silently. Taking Seja's hand, she led him to the door, but two armored Mandalorians stepped in, brandishing vibrodaggers, points downward.

Seja stopped, surprised. "What is the meaning of this? I am a friend to Serphants himself. Stand aside."

Vako stepped in before the startled pair, armored to the neck, his face twisted in a scowl. Callista gasped. Vako too, held his vibrodagger to his chest, point downward, as dictated by warrior tradition. This time, blood and honor were at stake.

"Vako," Seja said hopefully, "I'm glad you're here." Perhaps he could still bluff his way out. Fighting here would be folly – not with Callista so close.

Mira stepped in, her head and arms in bandages, and removed all doubt. Before Seja could react, Vako's dagger came across the Jedi's cheek, ripping through flesh. Blood spattered across a transparisteel window.

**The Compound of the Ordo Clan – Early Evening**

High walls surrounded the great fortress of the Ordo Clan in the capital city. Here, the mightiest of the clan prepared for the final defense of the homeworld. Deep within the keep, Canderous Ordo studied the holographic map of the system, looking for ways to beat Revan.

"That fool, Serphants, doesn't understand that the way of Mandalore is in the offense," he said in his gravelly voice to Ergeron. "I am satisfied that Cassus Fett has decided to stand with us and take the fight to Revan."

Canderous struck an imposing image, tall and stocky of build, clad in a blue Mandalorian harness that was buffed to a mirror sheen. His helmet lay on the table nearby, polished and fit for a warrior. His hair was cropped short and dark, with graying temples, giving him a weathered, experienced demeanor. Canderous' face bore many scars from endless battles with one in particular standing out. A long, pinkish scar ran across his cheek where he had received a deep cut during his manhood duel.

Unconsciously, he ran a finger along the scar, remembering his first kill and the thrill of the hunt. After that, the blood of the warrior ran in his veins and all who could not oppose him would fall. There was something though, that the man who perished fighting the young Canderous had said…something about fate. He prophesied that the Mandalorians would perish because they would awaken something or someone that they could not defeat – that they would become the vanquished.

"Bah, defeatist rubbish," he muttered.

"What, Canderous? I did not catch that," inquired Ergeron.

"Nothing…. Are the Basilisk Droids ready for battle?"

"Indeed. Though I miss Jagi's steadying hand in keeping the younger warriors in line."

Canderous nodded solemnly, believing that his childhood friend had perished during the Battle of Althir. "The list of our clan grows thin. We shall do Jagi honor and battle Revan to the last."

Ergeron brought up a schematic of the Mandalorian defense network. "Thus is the way of Mandalore," he acknowledged and then pointed to a cluster of droid satellites. "We already have a skirmish line set up at the edge of the system. Long-range sensors have detected movement and communications."

"Be wary though," chastised Canderous, raising his armored gauntlet. "We know how Revan has deceived us in the past with false signals and decoys. She is a demon, that one."

"Then, this shall be a battle to be remembered."

Meanwhile, on the roof of the command center, a lone figure, shrouded in a stealth field, lay in the gathering darkness, waiting for an opportunity.

Dressed in a neutral gray body suit, Atton Rand listened to the conversation below through earphones that received a data feed from a tiny insect-like droid in the room. Atton's visor displayed the two Mandalorian warriors strutting around the holographic image of the system.

"Ah, so there is the location of the defensive satellites," he whispered.

The operative had the surveillance droid zoom in on the face of the warrior in blue and he identified the man as the target he was to eliminate. "Nice to meet you, Canderous Ordo. Pity we won't become better acquainted."

Static crackled in his earpiece, catching his attention. "Lying down on the job, I see," a female voice came through.

"Kayla? Spying on the spy, are we?" he whispered back. Initially, he was worried about the Mandalorians intercepting any communications, but he had been very careful to use frequency-hopping to elude Mandalorian intelligence. He smiled in spite of the danger, finding her familiar voice comforting in the dark.

"It could be some time before those bombastic Mandalorians give you the opportunity to strike, so I thought I'd kill some time. So, Jaq, what brings you here?"

The operative nearly laughed at the ridiculous question – surely, Kayla knew there was a righteous war to stop Mandalorian aggression and that Revan had sent them there to prosecute that war. "Why, I heard Malachor Five has the best Pazaak game in the Galaxy and I couldn't resist."

"No, silly boy, why did you join Republic Intelligence? All of this skulking around…I read that you were some hotshot pilot."

"Checking up on me, are you?" he answered, enjoying the flirtatious game. "I didn't realize that Jedi were so amiable. I always picture you as dried up, shriveled old husks, endlessly debating minutiae. Well, except Revan and Malak, of course."

"Old husks you say? You seemed rather taken with this old husk earlier. You're right though, except for Revan and Malak, the Order is full of shriveled old husks."

Atton adjusted his posture to ease tingling in his legs. "You wish, old husk," he retorted playfully. "You had me at a disadvantage and I was just making appearances for the Mandies."

Her chuckle bolstered his spirits. "All for the greater good, huh?" she said, prodding him.

"You betcha, sister…wait…transmit the layout of the Mandalorian defense network to Revan ASAP. I'll get back to you - our target is moving."

Atton switched the commlink back to the droid audio and watched as Canderous departed the command center. The operative's heart began beating quickly, pumping blood to his organs and muscles, preparing him for the kill. Under the stealth field, he crept along the roof, avoiding various sensors with his finely-honed skills.

The Ordo commander entered a computer room and began to access files. Atton had the insect droid follow and position itself overlooking Canderous.

"Downloading files on Revan, are we? Seeking clues as to her intentions…to bad it's too late in the game."

Atton slid like a spider down a vertical surface to peer into a small, transparisteel window. He could now see his prey with his own eyes. With one hand, he pulled his disruptor pistol from a holster and with the other hand, he activated a cutting laser to bore through the window.

Just as he was about to apply the laser to the window, his earpiece crackled again – it was Kayla.

"Jaq, abort abort abort. Repeat, abort…sanitize and prepare for extraction."

"What? I'm ready for the kill."

"Something's gone wrong. You have your orders."

Atton's blood ran cold. _What could have gone wrong?_

With a sour grunt, he sheathed his weapon and the laser and fired a cable away from the Ordo hold.

Within the computer room, Canderous Ordo looked up. Something felt wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The small window above his head was clear, showing the dark night.

"Hrmph. This is not a time to get jittery."

Ergeron rushed in. "Canderous, come quickly."

He rushed back into the command center, where elements of the Republic Fleet were dropping out of hyperspace.

"That should be Admiral Karath's screening force," advised Ergeron.

"Indeed. Malak should not be too far behind. The two compliment each other – Karath finds and fixes us until Malak arrives with the hammer. Revan maneuvers them with the ease of a pistol."

Canderous put his hand to his chin as tiny specks of light appeared on the holographic display. "Republic carriers launching starfighters. I suspect that Forn Dodonna is leading them," he added, knowing as much about his enemy as they knew about him.

The Republic starfighters swept toward the defensive network and were soon met by the skirmish line, manned by the Fetts. The Republic attack turned away suddenly and the Fetts bolted after them. A second wave of Republic starfighters then slammed into the Mandalorians.

Canderous nodded. "And so it begins."

**A/N - **I wanted to add more layers onto the Seja/Callista angle with more into the cloak and dagger realm. I also want to build on the Mandalorian culture. The cloak and dagger theme continues with Atton and I wanted to set up some of his backstory with the Jedi. The whole warrior deal with Canderous always intrigued me and I wanted to contrast him now with where he will be, working for Davik Kang. Now, he is a proud warrior, leading men and keeping his equipment in top shape, unlike the battered mercenary we see later.I like seeing how characters transition with time and events. I also see Canderous as a knowledgeable leader and he sees the strategy unfolding before him.


	9. Queen Takes Rook

Boy, I'm on a roll. Thanks to everyone, especially, Kenshin for guidance on the characters, Trillian and BaM for expanding my writing. Normally, it would be unrealistic to have such banter during critical portions of ops, but this is fiction.

**Queen Takes Rook**

**The Outskirts of the Malachor System – 2200**

In the darkness of space, neither night nor day mattered. Only the twinkling of distant stars could be seen with the yellow sun of the Malachor System dominating the view. Seven planets of varying size and composition orbited the massive ball of fusion, floating calmly through the void, oblivious to the needs and wants, fears and rages of the millions of sentients engaged in a life and death struggle within the system.

Simply, coldly put, the heavens were deaf to the cries of the doomed.

Suddenly, the darkness was lit by the flashes of thousands of turbolasers, reds, yellows, and greens, streaking across the vastness of empty space. Orange puffs of gas occasionally appeared to mark the end of a life or several lives. A wall of white starfighters bore down upon a waiting foe – the unstoppable force colliding with the immovable object.

Within one, tiny craft sat Republic pilot, Lieutenant Commander Carth Onasi, graduate of the touted Space Warfare School, loyal officer, fast friend, faithful husband, and doting father.

Leading a flight of four, Carth maneuvered obliquely to a squadron of Basilisk Droids and starfighters, backed by a defensive satellite. On his command, his flight launched concussion missiles, their rocket trails streaking behind them toward the Mandalorians.

On the right edge of Carth's sensor display, he could see the Basilisk Droids begin evasive maneuvering, but he knew his probability of kill was high. A fireball in the distance brought a smile to his lips.

"Fox One kill, bandit, one-one-zero, twenty klicks. Gold Flight, snap toward the bandits."

In well-coordinated unison, the flight turned left and accelerated toward the confused mass of mounted droids.

"Gold Leader, enemy starfighters are coming up fast to reinforce the droids," advised the controller who was overseeing the mission. Carth would have to make this quick or he'd be facing overwhelming odds.

He jammed the throttle open, letting his astromech droid handle the stress on the craft. With his left hand, he uncaged the seeker head of his infrared missile, letting it scan for its own target. The nice, hot plume of a Basilisk Droid caught its attention and Carth was rewarded by a high-pitched growl.

"Gold Leader, Fox Two. Gold flight, wingover, my mark…now!"

The Mandalorians reacted to the launch of another wave of missiles while setting up an attack run on the Republic flight. Suddenly, Gold Flight pitched their noses upward like rearing cobras and reversed their direction of flight, leaving the Mandies to eat missiles.

Carth's infrared missile homed in on a Basilisk Droid like a hound dog, keeping an image of the hot, infrared plume on its supercooled seeker head. The Mandalorian warrior astride the droid veered sharply away, dropping heated flares to decoy the missile, but it was too late.

Like a snake striking, the deadly dart shot past the burning flares and slammed into the body of the droid, penetrating its durasteel hide. A meter into its metal flesh, the warhead of the missile detonated, sending hot gas and shards of flaming metal throughout the droid's guts. The Mandalorian warrior atop the mechanical beast had no time to scream as gouts of fire and molten durasteel enveloped him.

The kill registered on Carth's datalink. "Down ya go! Fox Two kill, bandit. That's one Mandie closer to being with you, babe," he said, kissing his fingertip and touching the picture of his wife, Morgana, that was on the instrument panel.

Carth was brought back to reality when his Sensor Warning Receiver blared, letting him know that Mandalorian starfighters had locked him up. A giant spike appeared at the 6 o'clock position of the display. "Spike, Six O'clock. Gold Flight is running cold," he said, letting everyone know he was retiring from the fight. He keyed his mike again. "Forn, you better be ready to rumble."

A woman's voice came back over the commlink. "You doubt Revan's plan?" she answered in jest. "Just keep running, Onasi."

"Awww, I'm tired of running, Dodonna," he said with a mock whine. "I much prefer advancing."

"You just keep your sorry hide alive or I'll never hear the end of it from Morgana."

"Roger that, Commander. I wouldn't want the likes of you or Saul raising my Dustil."

A chime sounded in Carth's helmet, he had reached the waypoint. Once again, he pitched the nose of his starfighter up, reversing directions in an instant. His datalink flooded with new symbols, showing Forn Dodonna's starfighters tearing easily into the defensive satellite and coming up behind the Mandalorians.

Carth swung the nose of his craft downward, raking a Mandalorian with turbolaser fire. Streaks of light sizzled into its fuselage and a stubby wing separated with an explosion. The Mandalorian tumbled erratically, spewing plasma and sparks around Carth's bird before erupting into hot gas.

"Whoa! Guns kill…that was close."

Blinking twice, he shook his head and pushed the throttle forward, gathering velocity. _One step closer, babe…one step closer._ He glanced again at the picture of Morgana and young Dustil and winked. He would be coming home if he had to put a bolt in the Mandalore's head himself to do it.

"Don't be a hero, Carth. Dustil needs a father. This is the final battle…don't get careless," Forn chastised.

"Hey, careful is my middle name."

Two Mandalorian starfighters whizzed past him, guns blazing and Carth's shields lit up. In a flash, he saw that one was a clan leader and he yanked his stick in that direction. "Gold Leader, tally ho, two bandits, seven o'clock. I'm engaged neutral."

Carth brought the muzzles of his cannon across the enemy flight and unleashed a snap shot of turbolaser fire. Energy laced into the leader's wingman at the engine mount, spraying fire over the compressors. Ion fuel in the combustion chamber vaporized, blowing the compressor and turbine blades apart at high velocity. Sharp shards of durasteel shredded the thin skin of the Mandalorian starfighter and it flew apart like a burst balloon.

"Down ya go! Guns kill on the trailer. I'm on the leader."

Carth powered back up and accelerated ahead. The Mandalorian wheeled over as Carth had done and now they stood, face to face, muzzle to muzzle.

Carth saw the plume of heat erupt from the Mandie's engines, propelling him forward. This would be an epic joust in the depths of space. At maximum speed and high aspect angle, there would be time for only one shot and then, one would need to veer away to avoid collision.

"You want to play chicken? Here we go."

In slow motion, the Mandalorian stafighter grew in Carth's canopy until he could see the deadly smile of his enemy amid lashing laser bolts.

**Malachor V – The Serphants Hold**

Seja grimaced as he held his cheek where the vibrodagger had sliced his flesh and rivulets of blood leaked between his fingers.

Vako sneered. "You were like a brother to this clan! Now you come to assassinate me and take my wife. I should crush you to death right here. Where is your honor?"

Seja's face twisted. "Honor? You Mandalorians speak of honor? Destroyers of helpless worlds and peoples. You are nothing but bloodthirsty pirates."

A guard pulled Callista away from Seja and Vako looked at the diminutive Jedi more closely. "There is something different about you, Seja…or is that your real name?"

The Jedi pulled himself up straight. "Indeed, I am Seja, Jedi Knight in the service of Revan, known as the Mandalorian Slayer."

Vako took a step back, his eyes widening. "You…the Slayer? In our midst the whole time."

Seja nodded quietly as Vako mentally recounted the names of those who had fallen to the Slayer, and they were many.

The bodyguard pondered for a moment, wanting to cut the Jedi's throat, but Seja had added insult to injury. They would have to fight, man to man, to the death.

Such was the way of Mandalore.

Vako seized a vibrosword from a sheath and gestured to Seja that he should move to the courtyard. The Jedi walked slowly onto the grass near a fountain as Callista shrieked, tearing his heart in two.

The two guards dragged the woman outside to watch and Vako pointed his weapon at her. "She watches this. She watches her lover die by my hand."

The bodyguard then donned his polished green helmet, letting it seal. He flourished his weapon with masterful hands, letting it settle with his stance – knees bent, feet shoulder width apart.

Across the field, Seja rubbed his wounded cheek and removed his lightsaber from his cloak. Taking a stance from Makashi, he leaned forward aggressively and thumbed his lightsaber on. There would be no defense for Seja – he was already dead.

As Callista cried out, Seja charged headlong at his opponent, cutting down at Vako's shoulder. The Mandalorian towered over the Jedi and swatted the violet rod away with his vibroblade. Vako followed with a powerful strike with his fist into Seja's jaw.

Metal met flesh and teeth, knocking the Jedi back, his head spinning. With white spots in his vision, he saw the vibrosword coming down upon his head and instinct forced him to move. He rolled away and swept Vako's feet from under him. The big man fell with a resounding crash and Seja whipped his lightsaber down on the Mandalorian's chest.

The violet beam of energy sizzled on Vako's breastplate, burning skin beneath it. Vako howled, but his armor held.

Then, the two fighter's eyes locked. Vako nodded. "Time to end this, Slayer," he said through bloody, gritted teeth.

The two stood simultaneously, delivering blinding cuts at each other. Callista screamed and pulled against the guards, breaking their grasp. She charged onto the field, interposing herself between Seja and her husband.

Out of the corner of his eye, Seja saw this and realized what was happening. "No-" he began, but the tip of Vako's vibrosword appeared on her chest, followed by the rest of the blade. Seja screamed, hesitating a split second as Vako rammed Callista's body and the point of his sword, into the Jedi.

There they stood, face to face in an embrace held together by steel and blood.

Crimson rivulets dripped down Seja's chin as he held Callista weakly. "I'm sorry…so very sorry."

**The Ordo Hold**

In the darkness, Atton Rand shook with anger. "I had him in my sights, Kayla! Why did you call me off? You know Malak ordered this operation personally."

Kayla put her palms out in apology. "I'm sorry, but we need to extract. Jaq, Revan's fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace. The planet could come under bombardment at any time. Even worse, Seja has not transmitted any code to let us know if his mission was a success. We need to find him."

Atton furrowed his brows, already being irritated at being denied a kill. "Why? I knew the risks, he knew the risks. We didn't sign up for Republic Intelligence to sit at Rassekeli's Bar and Grill. Our orders say extract, we extract. It's Pure Pazaak, sister."

Kayla curled her lip. "Jaq, I don't expect you to understand, but I am a Jedi. Seja was part of our team and I, for one, am going after him. We never leave anyone behind."

She stood and looked at her transponder. Seja's signal was still active, but weak. Kayla turned to go, but Atton stopped her.

With a deep sigh, Atton stood. "Fine, fine…don't be like that. Count me in."

Together, they made their way to the Serphants hold and Atton activated his stealth field generator. As he faded from view, he turned to Kayla. "_I_ go in…_you_ keep watch like last time. You just make sure the shuttle waits for us."

Kayla nodded enthusiastically until Atton vanished. She squinted her eyes, trying to find him, but suddenly, her lips were met by an invisible pair and she melted into unseen arms.


	10. Bishop to Queen's Rook Five Check

More fiery starfighter battle...more lightsabers...more strategery...and a look into the Command Center of the Mandalorians and a look at Malak.

**Bishop to Queen's Rook Five, Check**

**The Outskirts of the Malachor System – Day 4 - 0010**

Nose to nose with the Mandalorian Starfighter, Carth grit his teeth and curled back his lips. The enemy grew rapidly in his forward canopy as the distance closed. On his HUD, a bright green circle began spinning over the target, letting him know he was within firing distance.

Carth took a deep breath, now able to just see the leering face of his Mandalorian enemy. Suddenly, brilliant flashes of light erupted from the muzzles of the Mandalorian's cannon and streaks of turbolaser fire bolted at Carth.

A single bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, but no other sign of fear or stress appeared on his face. Training took over and he pressed the trigger, unleashing his own brand of destruction.

In this brief joust of death, both warriors were now at full velocity, their combat taking place in the blink of an eye. Turbolaser fire lashed along both fighters, shields lighting up the darkness of space.

Energy tore through the Mandalorian's deflectors and scored the fuselage of the starfighter. Bolts splattered on the thin metal, sizzling through the skin into the interior of the ship, slicing though electronics and control actuators. In a millisecond, the Mandalorian's thrusters locked in the climb position, pitching his nose upward.

Carth blinked as the enemy flashed by him, clipping his vertical stabilizer, sending a shower of sparks behind him. On pure instinct, he slammed down on his left thruster peddle, yawing his craft around. Despite the vacuum of space, considerable inertia washed over him and his vision grayed as blood rushed from his brain.

The pilot grunted hard, squeezing his abdomen through the pain and dizziness. As his vision returned, his attention was drawn to the blinking red lights on his Master Caution Panel.

He had been hit too.

"_Warning…life support systems damaged…thruster control damaged…engine fire right…."_

"Dammit," he muttered as his practiced hands flew over the damage control systems. "Tee-Two, help me out here," he called as the hiss of an oxygen leak became noticeable. The little droid on the dorsal surface desperately shut down the engine and doused the fire while trying to plug the leak.

Carth shook his head. _I gotta get back in the fight._

He looked back out into space, scanning for his enemy and his blood ran cold. The Mandalorian starfighter, nearly shot to pieces, had come about and was lining up for a shot. Hot plasma poured from ragged holes in the skin of the craft and flames licked up into the cockpit of the Mandie. Any sane pilot would have ejected, but this was a clan leader. He would burn with his craft to take Carth with him.

In what seemed like an eternity, Carth watched the flame shrouded Mandalorian's nose inch toward him, its cannon coming within firing parameters. Onasi pushed the throttle forward to evade, but his good engine screamed in protest.

"Thruster control, inop," he called, hoping his wingmen could hear him. He keyed his mike, letting any friendly know where he was. "Gold Leader is Bullseye, two-five-zero, fifteen klicks…I need a hand."

**Malachor V – The Courtyard of the Clan Serphants**

With only the dim overhead lights to illuminate the courtyard, shadows played about as two warriors dueled to the death for love and honor. Seja's blue lightsaber flashed against his massive opponent, Vako Serphants, bodyguard to the Clan Chief.

In a terrible instant, Callista broke free from the guards and ran between the duelists as Vako thrust at his nemesis. The Mandalorian's blade slid through her back, exposing itself again as it exited her chest. Seja's face broke in an expression of horror, freezing him in place, letting Vako continue the thrust into the Jedi.

Callista writhed in agony in Seja's arms as Vako whipped the blade back through their torn bodies.

The two stood for a second more before crumpling to the ground.

Seja retched blood as he flopped about weakly. His vision blurred with blood and tears as he tried to stroke Callista's cheek. The dying woman's breaths came in ragged gulps as she tried to focus on his face.

"Callista," he said through clenched, crimson teeth. "Don't die…I can save you."

"You…already have…saved me…." Callista told him, her eyes closing shut, and a tear rolled down her cheek, "…I…love…you…please…live…."

Vako's voice came as an ice storm in the chill night. "How touching. From one betrayer to another."

The towering bodyguard kicked his wife's body to the side and slammed his boot into Seja's wounded chest. The Jedi grunted in pain, curling over. Vako then knelt, drawing his vibrodagger, changing his tone. Suddenly, he became soft, his demeanor becoming the friendly face he had shown to Seja before.

"My friend…my friend," he spoke as one does to a naughty child, shaking his head in mock sadness. "You screwed with the wrong Mandalorian. I will make you feel pain and you will beg me for death."

Vako dragged the razor tip of his dagger across Seja's wounded face, creating an 'X' with the other cut.

The Jedi cried out, forsaken by destiny, but the Force was not finished with him. Energy flooded into his limbs and battered organs and a new strength infused his heart. With one hand, Seja flung the bodyguard back several meters, the big man crashing on the ground.

Vako stood, chuckling. "So, the Slayer still has life? This will be far more satisfying."

The Mandalorian's smug grin vanished as Seja's form blurred toward him and a blue rod of energy tore across his chest. Already weakened by the duel, Vako's armor caved around the lightsaber blade, leaving a charred, glowing surface of melted metal.

Vako choked as smoke coiled up from his ruined heart. All he could say was, "Slayer," and he fell on his face with a crash.

The two other Mandalorian guards cried out and leveled their blasters at the wounded Jedi. Two flashes lit the darkness and Seja gasped.

Both Mandalorians fell dead.

"What are you waiting for? Move your ass!" came the call from Atton Rand.

Seja staggered and Atton rushed forward to put an arm around him. Atton pulled him away, but Seja resisted, looking back.

"Callista…we can't leave her. We must-"

The tall, lean operative bit his lip. "She's history. We have to go…NOW!"

**The Outskirts of the Malachor System – Day 4 - 0010**

Carth looked down at the holoimage of Morgana and Dustil. _Gods, I'm not going to make it this time._

Desperate fingers punched buttons on the instrument panel, rerouting systems. Red lights turned to green.

"I'm back in business. Ready to rumble!" he uttered in near disbelief.

In an insane maneuver, he slammed the stick into his right thigh while firing the ventral thrusters. It popped him up and flipped him over like a beetle as turbolaser bolts tore through empty space where he had been.

Carth saw the burning Mandalorian's evil grin vanish. He pressed the trigger, unleashing his cannon.

"Guns kill, off my nose," he declared as pieces of flaming wreckage bounced off of his starfighter.

Carth released a long breath and pressed his back into the seat, closing his eyes.

"Glad to see you still around. That was some damn fine flying, Onasi," came Forn Dodonna's voice over the commlink.

"About time you got here, Dodonna…I'm pretty beat up, take me home."

As the other starfighters escorted him back to the carrier for repairs, he looked down at beautiful Morgana. The hologram gazed back at him, seemingly telling him that she would be there when he returned. The force of her will could be felt, filling him with hope.

**The Fortress of the Mandalore**

Encased in his awesome silver armor, the Mandalore stood before the massive holographic display of the unfolding battle near the seventh planet of the system. Points of light of various colors darted about the display, representing the various clans and the despised Republic.

Canderous Ordo and Ergeron entered, bowing to the warrior chief with their daggers held over their chests. In a practiced move, they then sheathed the weapons and took their places at the war table. The two men of the Ordo clan nodded greeting to their brethren in arms: Kelborn, Bralor, and Sherruk.

Suddenly, on the display, Mandalorian symbols began to wink out. Forn Dodonna's starfighters had crashed through the defensive satellite barrier and had trapped the Fett defenders.

Larger symbols soon appeared and ripped through the Fett line.

"Admiral Karath has broken the Fetts. They are in retreat," voiced Lord Serphants. "I told you the offense would not work – Revan knows our very soul."

"Calm yourself, Serphants," retorted Canderous sarcastically. "We are not done yet."

Serphants turned venomously back to Ordo. "I ask you how could Karath sweep though the line so easily…how did Dodonna know the layout of the grid? Spies…that's how. I tell you, we do not know whom to trust. Only now have I learned of an attack on my compound by Revan's agents."

Canderous smirked, ever irritated by the whining of this lord. "An attack on your compound? How weak of you. I am sure that the perpetrators' heads are on Force pikes outside your keep this very moment."

"We are pursuing the operatives vigorously at this moment."

Canderous clapped mockingly. "Good for you."

The display showed the further disintegration of the Fett force and Canderous stood. "Mandalore, we are wasting time whining about spies like old women. Let me lead the counterattack. My Basilisks are ready."

Mandalore turned hesitantly. "Yes…yes…the counterattack," he said as if distracted. "You lead them, Canderous."

Ergeron stood, but Canderous put his arm on the man's chest. "No, Ergeron, I need you here…with the Mandalore. You need to be by his side. I trust no one else."

Canderous' lifelong friend nodded reluctantly but returned to his seat.

Ordo then pointed to Kelborn and Bralor. "Come my friends; let us sing the song of battle."

As the three marched from the war room, a voice stopped them.

"Canderous…be wary. Malak has just arrived," said the Mandalore.

On the display, more Republic ships dropped out of hyperspace, aiming like a dagger at Malachor VII, a stronghold of the defense.

**Malak's Fleet**

Filled with youthful exuberance, Malak stood before his command seat, looking out at the Malachor System as his ship, the _RNS Indefatigable _settled back into normal space. A hunter's smile formed on his lips and he swept his thick, blond hair from his blue eyes.

"By the Force, Admiral Karath has the Fetts on the run," he declared to his friend and fellow Jedi, Bandon. "Bring us to a heading of Zero-Nine-Zero, Mark Six and flank the Mandalorians. We need to clear the way for General T'Sing's landing on Malachor Seven. The stronghold must be neutralized before the assault on the homeworld can take place."

Bandon nodded with a grin and issued the order to the fleet. The dark-haired Jedi had filled out his painfully thin frame since the days on Dantooine and now, his powerful body rippled with muscles beneath his black uniform.

As the many ships in Malak's formation came about, he quickly reviewed his intelligence updates. He nodded with satisfaction as he read about the death of Vako Serphants by his team.

"Bandon, one of our prey has fallen. The death of Vako Serphants will weaken the resolve of their clan and cast the seeds of doubt in the Chief's mind. He will not know who to trust and it will be easier now to get to him."

"Most assuredly, Malak. However, tell me why you aborted the operation to kill Ordo?"

Malak mused for a moment, his blue eyes lost in thought. "I surmised that his death would actually help their cause. Any moment now, he will come barreling at us. Furthermore, he will be instrumental in the divisions that will wipe out the Serphants…and other clans."

"Incoming message…Revan on line one," voiced Carriaga Sin, one of Malak's aces, who sat at communications. She, along with Nisotsa, were two of the Jedi who had followed Revan into exile and they had served she and Malak well.

The bluish hologram of Revan appeared, life sized, in the center of the bridge. Despite the simplicity of the image, Revan's warmth toward Malak showed through.

The dark-haired woman parted her lips. "Malak, my strength…be warned, the Ordos have launched and are planning their counterattack. But, I am sure you are already aware of this."

The blond Jedi brought his finger to his own lips. "Indeed, I am ready."

"Then it is time for phase two. I shall deploy the appropriate platforms," she informed and the hologram strode to Malak. With translucent hands, Revan stroked his cheek in a ghostly show of affection.

As her image faded into static, Malak turned back to Bandon. "Canderous Ordo is in for a rough ride."


	11. Rook takes Rook

Thanks again everyone and welcome Kira. I'm getting the knack of writing the Mandalorians and used the Spartans as a model. Every warrior culture that I can think of is forged in tradition, which can be bad. Let's look at Mira for a bit and then back to the battle. I want to delve deeper into the private thoughts of the characters and how they approach what is happening. I wanted to pull in a few more of the minor characters that intersect with Malachor V, such as Bendak Starkiller. Look for the pilot dude on Nar Shadaa, Odis, in a future chapter. We also get a look at Atton's Echani stance.

**Rook takes Rook**

**Malachor V – Stronghold of the Serphants Clan – Just after Midnight**

Chaos engulfed the hold as word of the death of Vako Serphants, at the hands of a Jedi assassin, spread. The dramatic escape of two of Revan's operatives had stirred the hornets' nest and Mandalorian guards scrambled about, drawing weapons and armor for the hunt.

In the courtyard, the red-haired serving girl, Mira looked down at the torn bodies of Vako and Callista and there was no emotion in her.

_One master is as good as another and the best master is a dead one._

Sweeping her bobbed hair back, she knelt and her green eyes glanced over the fallen Mandalorians, looking for booty. She pocketed credits and jewelry from Callista and then moved to Vako. She smirked as she looked down at her fallen master, the source of her oppression for years.

Mira's eyes blinked, almost unable to believe that a chapter of her life was ending.

_This is all I have known since I could remember…The heavy hand of the Serphants Clan and endless servitude to these conquerors. This is not all my life was meant to be…a nameless house maid to wipe the nose of the lady and grovel to the lord. I…must make my break. I can be something more than this._

She removed a strange arm band from Vako's wrist and looked it over.

"What's this?" she murmured, turning the item over in her hands. "It looks like a rocket launcher," she added and strapped the band to her own wrist. With a twitch of her hand, a poisoned dart streaked away into the sky.

"Damn!" Mira exclaimed and looked sheepishly around. "I think it's time to leave and be my own master."

With that, she scrambled off into the darkness toward the space port.

**Malachor V – Space Port**

Canderous Ordo stood and surveyed the neat rows of Basilisk Droids and starfighters lining the tarmac of the space port, while troop transports loaded warriors nearby. He looked back at Kelborn, known to be one of the best warriors in the service of Mandalore.

"Revan expects me to attack headlong and I have for many battles. We shall give her a surprise today," he told the tall Kelborn, his breath coming out in steam.

The giant of a Mandalorian raised an eyebrow. "Canderous, I had wondered why you held back the capital ships. I was receiving impatient messages from Bendak Starkiller."

Ordo grunted with a fierce smile. "Bendak…a good warrior. He's the finest wielder of a vibrosword I have ever seen. It shall be an honor to die with him by my side."

Bralor smiled grimly. "We have survived many battles thus far and, though the tide has turned against us, I cherish the memories of the song of battle," he said as a red-haired woman snuck onto a troop transport behind him.

In a smooth movement, Canderous drew his vibrodagger and slid it across the back of his hand. He flicked his wrist, letting the droplets of crimson spatter across the cool duracrete. "Come, time is wasting. We are Mandalorians - Let us remember this day, which will be forged in blood."

With that, he marched solemnly to his Basilisk droid and mounted the beastlike craft. Straddling it, his thick armor adhered to its surface, holding him in place. He looked down at an instrument panel and powered up the systems, watching them come to life at his touch.

He flipped on the repulsorlift control and the beast leapt off of the ground, hovering in place with a deep hum. A surge of power and pride filled the Mandalorian's heart – win or lose, live or die, he would find honor in this fight.

Canderous manipulated the controls, moving the beast forward and the rest of the squadron moved in behind him. With a signal, he began his climb into the dark sky, slicing through clouds on his way to battle.

With other Basilisks and starfighters in tow, Ordo punched through the thick atmosphere of Malachor V, bursting out into space. He looked back to see the formations of craft that were gathered.

_So few now. I remember how we would fill the stars with our fleets._

He snorted at his own feelings about the past, pushing them to the recesses of his mind and brought his ion engines to full power. In minutes, he would engage Saul Karath and Malak.

_Though he often lacks subtlety, Malak has been the rock upon which Revan has broken us. Those two should have been born Mandalorian. It would be fitting. However, today I have something different for you._

Canderous' droid accelerated toward the outer planet, his formation close behind. Soon, other Mandalorian droids and starfighters whizzed by in the opposite direction, fleeing the onslaught of Malak's fleet – it was the Fetts.

Anger rose in Ordo's gullet and he fired his turbolasers into one retreating Fett. "Weak! Shameful!" he cried over the commlink and tore through the shattered remnants of a Basilisk droid.

More Fetts blurred past him and suddenly, he was back in empty space. Far ahead, he could now see bright flashes of turbolaser fire.

Malak lay ahead.

**Outside the Serphants Fortress**

Atton Rand dragged Seja around a corner as a rocket flew by, slamming into a building ahead of them. It detonated, throwing debris into the night sky with fire lighting the area. "You got the target, but a fine mess you got me into, Jedi," Atton muttered as he peeked back around the corner and unleashed a blaster bolt into the chest of an advancing warrior.

Seja wheezed, the wound in his chest still seeping despite the Force Healing he drew upon. He still could not believe Callista was gone, but it was not the time to mourn.

Atton lowered the muzzle of his weapon and ducked back around the corner as the wall exploded under return fire. He flung a grenade back toward their pursuers and grabbed Seja. "Keep moving!" he yelled and sprinted for another position of cover.

Several steps into their retreat, the corner disintegrated in a fireball as the Mandalorians found the range. A shockwave and chunks of duracrete hammered into the two operatives' backs, throwing them forward.

Atton's head swam and his ears rang. He quickly wiped soot and dust from his eyes and seized the wounded Seja by the collar, pulling him out of the debris. He staggered to his feet and turned to see a warrior leaping through the smoke.

Atton's training took over. He crouched into an Echani fighting stance and unleashed a stream of bolts into the Mandalorian. The warrior's armor blew apart and he fell at Atton's feet. Two more warriors came at him, their blasters raised menacingly.

Jaq Rand was not a person to feel much fear, but things were getting out of hand. He lit up one of the warriors, firing a torrent of plasma into the man and the warrior fell back, shooting harmlessly into the air. The other warrior kept coming and Atton called out, "Seja, some of your Jedi shit would be useful about now."

As more Mandalorians charged, Atton dove to the side, still firing as bolts burst around him. Though weakened, Seja ignited his blade and slapped away blaster fire. The Jedi struggled forward and hewed the arm off of the first warrior, the limb falling with his weapon.

Atton got to his knees and pressed the trigger, but nothing happened – his tibanna gas had gone dry. Instinctively, he pressed the release and a magazine fell away. He slapped a new gas pack in and raised the rifle to his eyes.

Suddenly, a great pain shot through his body as sparks burst upon his chest. The rifle flew out of his grasp and he tumbled over backward. The smell of his own smoking flesh reached up to his nostrils and he blinked hard, looking up into the night sky.

Vaguely…dimly, he could hear Seja's lightsaber and the cries of the wounded. Then, all was quiet.

"I guess we're not going to make that shuttle…." he whispered.


	12. Not to Reason Why

Big big big mahalo (thanks) to Bald as Malak for the beta. The chapter title willforeshadow what is in store for the Exile soon. Pride is a factor here and Bao Dur's invention will soon play a part. Big big big sorry to someone, who's birthday I forgot. Gomenasai!

**Not to Reason Why**

**Somewhere Near Malachor VII**

Dozens of Mandalorian Basilisk Droids and starfighters streaked along toward the Republic fleets, closing the gap between mortal enemies. Malak watched from the bridge of the _RNS Indefatigable_, cupping his hand over his chin.

"The Ordo are deploying into attack formations, Malak," announced Bandon from the tactical station. "They're coming at us in the same old style."

Malak turned and raised an eyebrow. "Then we'll have to meet them in the same old style. Come about and bring our ships in a line abreast. Have Admiral Karath support our flank. I want to bring maximum firepower to bear."

The blonde Jedi smiled inwardly – it would be glorious. With his ambitions fueled, he contemplated his future. _I have lived in Revan's shadow for years now. It is time for Malak to show his quality. Unlike Bastila or Master Vrook, I shall not be forgotten by the tides of history._

Bandon issued the order to the fleet and the ponderous capital ships swung about, arranging themselves in a position of strength. Turbolaser batteries and torpedo launchers aimed forward to meet the incoming onslaught. On the left, Saul Karath's ships moved in, anchoring the defense alongside of a large moon and preparing the counteroffensive.

"Malak," voiced Bandon, his black hair hanging over his eyes, "I've intercepted a message saying that the Serphants Clan has captured our operatives."

The blond Jedi pursed his lips – it was unfortunate, but that was war. "They know what they need to do…in order to prevent any secrets from being lost. Revan, in her love for the men, will honor their memories when all is said and done."

Bandon shrugged. He had learned that same lesson and his heart had become harder through the fires of conflict. The Mandalorians were not a people to show mercy and it was of no use bemoaning the loss of a few spies.

Malak narrowed his eyes, watching the wall of Mandalorians approach as an officer announced contact would occur in two minutes. He pointed back at Bandon. "Check on the status of the doomsday weapon. That Iridonian promised me it would be ready on schedule."

Suddenly, Ordo's force swung away, veering to the right. Hidden in the gravity well of the outer planet before the battle, Mandalorian capital ships now rounded one of the moons of Malachor VII and fell in behind the droids and starfighters.

Malak's eyes grew. "What is he doing?" A cold spot developed in his stomach and knotted tight.

With that, the Mandalorian tidal wave hammered into Saul Karath.

**The Surface of Malachor VII**

The cold, icy surface of the outermost planet of the system was a desolate wasteland, comparable to Rhen Var or perhaps a balmier Hoth.

The roar of thrusters tore the still air as troop transports landed and disgorged warriors onto the snowy landscape near the outpost of the planet – reinforcements were arriving.

The Mandalore had surmised that Revan could not attack the homeworld without eliminating this vital, strategic fortress, which could threaten her lines of communication if left intact. With a long-range missile battery, a starfighter base, and an electronic warfare post, the facility would hamper any action against Malachor V if bypassed. Even now, it sent out powerful jamming signals to confuse and disrupt Malak's fleet.

Thousands of Mandalorian warriors began deploying across the white plains and hills, shielded by their thick armor. One red-haired woman marched with another group heading to the fortress, a thick fur-lined coat now on her shoulders. With the death of the bodyguard, Vako Serphants, Mira's loyalties were now only to herself, her ties to the clan being having been only out of fear and not love.

With the chaos of war and impending destruction, she could blend in with a Mandalorian unit and be forgotten by the Serphants. No one would care about one slave and the Mandalorians were throwing anyone and everyone who could fight on the line.

At the gate of the massive fortress, force fields came down and the contingent strode in as anti air batteries scanned the skies, hoping that Canderous could hold off the invasion.

**The Mandalorian Fleet near Malachor VII**

Astride the powerful Basilisk Droid, Canderous watched as Malak deployed his fleet in a wall in meet the attack while Admiral Karath anchored the flank next to a large moon. "Good, Malak will be unable to react to lateral movements across his front," Ordo said, his eyes sharp as a blade. The wall was a great formation to attack and defend, but could not move easily left to right without ships banging into one another.

Canderous snapped his droid to starboard, followed by the rest of the group. He brought his ion engines to full power and accelerated at Saul Karath's ships. Karath had engaged the Fetts and his force was now fatigued and depleted.

The Ordo Chief keyed his commlink again. "Bendak, bring your ships around the moon and attack in strength. I mean to bloody Malak's nose."

"For Mandalore!" answered Bendak Starkiller. "I shall be there in a minute."

Although the two had never met, they knew each other by reputation and Canderous knew that Bendak had lost only a single duel.

Kelborn and Bralor flew alongside him and a swarm of Republic starfighters swept up to meet them.

"Attack through them and hit the capital ships! Bendak will clean up the small fry," Ordo declared, wanting to take on the heart of the enemy fleet himself. Once Bendak had cleared the fighter screen, he could join the main attack.

Canderous tore into the forming enemy starfighters, unleashing bolts of superheated plasma. Two of the Republic craft erupted in hot gas and fire, then, winked out of existence. Kelborn and Bralor were right behind him, cannon blazing with turbolasers spewing a stream of bright yellow.

In a flash, they were past the starfighter screen and a Republic cruiser loomed in the distance. At maximum speed, the three Mandalorians rocketed ahead with the cruiser growing rapidly in their view.

In Canderous' helmet, a targeting reticule appeared over the ship. "Kelborn, aim for the shield generators. Bralor, you have the power systems…break!"

The two wingmen split crisply away from Canderous as turbolaser batteries opened up along the forward face of the cruiser. One bolt sizzled on Bralor's shields, lighting up the darkness of space.

Canderous looked over and was relieved to see his friend still there. Unlike the newer, less experienced warriors, these two had seen action from Cathar to Dxun to Ryloth and could take the initiative – they knew Ordo's strategies and did not have to be told what to do.

A dense volume of fire tore through space and the three warriors dodged and veered to avoid the wall of turbolaser fire. Canderous jinked his droid left and right, straining against the inertia. It would be nearly impossible to continue.

Then, something caught his attention.

"Kelborn, Bralor, come left and follow me!"

He jumped ahead toward another Republic cruiser and the firing stopped. With the Mandalorians between them, the two ships would hit each other if they continued.

"Now! For Mandalore!"

Canderous snapped his droid back at the original target, free from the angry bolts and armed his torpedoes. The range clocked down as sweat trickled over his face and a smile plastered itself on his lips.

Long cylinders of death streaked away from Kelborn's droid and slammed into the cruiser's shield generators, throwing burning gas and chunks of metal into space.

Next, Bralor unleashed his weapons and torpedoes rocketed into the cruiser's propulsion system, blowing one massive ion engine away.

Like a crippled, dying Bantha, the cruiser wallowed, rocked from the hits and burning from jagged holes in its hull.

Canderous locked his aim onto the bridge of the cruiser and his thumb pressed down on the weapon release. Three long torpedoes burst from the ventral surface of the droid and shot away, trailing long, bright streams of exhaust.

First one…then another…then another torpedo ripped through the metal skin of the giant, adding to its agony. The armored-piercing torpedoes, designed to penetrate deep into the interior, tore through bulkheads and deck plates, through cabins and storerooms, finally coming to rest in a magazine. Along the great wounds, the vacuum of space sucked tables, chairs, and even hapless crewmen out into the void like a tornado.

Within the magazine, dazed crewmen got to their feet and saw the crushed torpedoes lying like burning cigarras on the deck near stacks of unused proton weapons. Horror shot through their faces just before the warheads of Canderous' torpedoes detonated. Light filled the room, followed by shockwave, and the crewmen knew no more.

Canderous streaked by the cruiser and looked back to see gouts of flame from the ship stab into the blackness of space. In another instant, secondary explosions blanketed the ship and, in a flash, it was vaporized.

Ordo grit his teeth with satisfaction. "Die!" he shouted, but a shockwave from the dead ship came up from behind him and struck him like thunder along with molten ship parts. He spun about like a toy in a tidal wave, out of control as sparks flew from his droid.

**Malachor V – The War Room**

The Mandalorian leaders watched coldly as the empty troop transports departing Malachor VII came under attack by Commander Dodonna's and Lieutenant Commander Onasi's wing. There were not enough escorts for the convoy and the Republic starfighters ripped the transports apart. In twos, threes, and fours, transports faded from the massive hologram of the fight. The force on Malachor VII was now stranded there.

The Mandalore grunted – such was war. He turned his attention to Canderous' attack and his mood lightened.

"Yes!" cried the Mandalore, shaking his fist at the hologram of the battle. "My faith in you was well founded, Canderous," he added, looking back at Serphants coldly.

"Ordo was right, you trusted too much to the defense and to those Sith that you thought would intervene on our behalf. Such is not the way of Mandalore," the armored leader of the clans announced.

Ergeron stood proudly, confident that Karath's line would break. Bendak's capital ships added to the Republic's desperate straits and Karath's ships began to wink out of existence.

Malak entered the fray, but Canderous carried the momentum and the battle was hotly contested.

Serphants slunk away, chastised by the Mandalore. He looked down at his data pad as it chimed and a new message told him that Revan's spies had been apprehended.

"Mandalore…I have news that the spies have been captured. I shall go immediately to extract all of their information. I am sure that they have secrets to tell." The tall warrior had been in secret negotiations with Sith as potential allies and he had learned much in the art of subterfuge and interrogation. It was very un-Mandalorian, but desperate times required desperate measures.

The armored leader nodded. Regardless of the success or failure of that mission, he had yet one more card up his sleeve. He had his own operatives. The Mandalore was no fool.

"It will destroy Revan's entire fleet," he whispered. "Then, we will use it on Coruscant."

**Bridge of the Flagship of the Republic – _RNS Eagle_**

Revan stood up sharply from her command chair, her characteristic cool wavering under the new onslaught. In her string of brilliant victories, Revan had gotten use to routing the enemy and the sensation of possible defeat was alien and uncomfortable. She pointed to the hologram of the battle. "What are they doing?" she said to herself of Karath and Malak's response to the Mandalorian attack. "Ordo will rip them to shreds. Get me Malak, now."

Malak's hologram appeared before her. "Revan? I am somewhat preoccupied with the Mandalorians. Could this wait?" he said with an uncharacteristic edge. His ghostly image wavered and static blurred the hologram for a second as Malak appeared to shake from an impact to his ship.

Revan flared her nostrils. "Malak, what are you doing? Your formation only allows you to feed ships into the battle piecemeal. Ordo will defeat you in detail."

The blond Jedi's image wavered again. "…_brzzztt…_I have it under control, Revan. There is no need for you to panic," he answered with a hint of irritation.

She looked at the hologram again – Malak's fleet was taking a pounding, but holding its own. That was not enough – her masterpiece was in jeopardy.

The Admiral inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. _Malak, I love you with all my heart…you have been my rock and my strength when I was filled with doubt, but I cannot let you taint my biggest victory._

She exhaled and focused back on her lover's image. "Malak, I am enroute…I am taking personal command of the counterattack. Your orders are to hold until I arrive."

She cut the line to Malak's ship abruptly. _I know you are upset, my love, and that I have hurt your pride, but we must show Coruscant our strength. Only then, will we have the power to reform the Republic…it is for the greater good._

A stunning, final victory at Malachor would allow the renegade Jedi to deal with the Senate from a position of strength when the war was over. Minister of the Navy Locarno and many of the Senators chafed when she was granted a commission and a fleet by the Supreme Chancellor over their fawning cronies and sycophants. It was a constant battle to keep them at bay as they downplayed her abilities and detracted from her victories to maintain their own power.

However, it was not just Malak's pride at stake here and, was the greater good for the benefit of the Republic…or Revan?

The admiral turned and pointed to the helmsman. "Bring us about to two-eight-five, mark one, flank speed. We will arrive at Malak's position in ten minutes. Have General T'Sing delay her landing on Malachor Seven – the zone is still too hot. I don't want my men put in unnecessary danger."

The message was relayed and shortly, the holographic image of General T'Sing appeared. "Revan, why must I delay my landing? My men are ready."

Revan's gray eyes shone through her dark hair. "Mai-Lyn, the way to Malachor Seven is not yet clear – your transports could fall under attack. We are also to bombard the surface to soften the Mandalorians up. Additionally, they received reinforcements and resistance will be heavy."

A smile came to the platinum blonde's lips. "So much the better. We'll bag them all at once and cripple their manpower. Malachor Five will then be a snap."

Revan pondered for a moment and Mai-Lyn kept the initiative. "Revan, I have Commander Dodonna's wing as dedicated escort and air cover. We will punch through Ordo's force and complete the landing on schedule. I'll call you when the Republic's flag is atop the Mandalorian fortress. Remember, a swift victory is for the greater good."

Revan nodded with mixed feelings. "Take care of my men and may the Force be with you."

The image of a grinning Mai-Lyn faded and the admiral turned back to the bridge crew. "It is time to implement my new tactic - Have the fleet deploy in battle line, nose to tail, and may every sentient be prepared to do his duty."

**Malachor V – the Serphants Stronghold**

Ten Mandalorian warriors carried Atton and Seja like sacks of bad credits back to their fortress. Inside the hold, they threw the two roughly to the ground. Seja's face and chest still seeped blood and he was in bad shape despite the Force.

Atton groaned, the blaster wound on his chest burning like fire. His hands were tied behind him along with his feet and a blindfold kept him from seeing just how bad things were for him.

Suddenly, a boot smashed into his stomach, doubling him over and he coughed spasmodically. White hot pain coursed through his being, reinforcing the knowledge that he and Seja were soon to be dead.

_Kayla…why did you get me into this? We could have been gone by now. Just you and me…watching the Galaxy rip itself apart._

As clubs rained down upon him in an oak shower, Atton took his mind away, placing himself at a Pazaak table and the pain subsided.

_Two to the ten makes twelve…draw a five…now seventeen._

A massive hand then hauled him up by the throat and his blindfold was ripped away. Atton's eyes were blinded by sudden light and blood poured from his nose and mouth and from a dozen other wounds. Angry bruises coated his body from the beating he had taken. Dazed and nearly delirious, he tried to focus through the pain on who was lifting him up.

It was Serphants himself.

The Mandalorian stared into his eyes, twisting him back and forth as if studying him. "If you don't tell me all you know, I won't kill you."

Atton quickly looked around and saw other Mandalorians waiting to pummel him again. One other man caught his attention – a masked man in gray, carrying a lightsaber. Atton tried to grin through swollen lips. "Okay, okay…."

Serphants stopped and listened intently.

The Republic operative sighed and then took a long, deep breath. "The minus three is one of the most powerful cards, but it's not as versatile as the reversible two," he said and prepared for an ocean of pain.


	13. Not to Reason Why Part II

A/N - I am also finishing up a chapter of 'Fires' soon. My much maligned impending travel has been whittled down too. BIG mahalo to Bald as Malak for a wonderful beta read. hugs The devil is in the details.

We look here at Malak, Canderous, and Atton with some of their inner workings. The Mandalorian's past comes into play and I wanted to tie him in with the other fic I wrote much earlier, which, by the way, I'll be slowly updating to account for the fact that I played KOTOR II after I wrote it. I also want to show some of the skills Atton shows in the game and why he does them.

**Not to Reason Why – Part II**

**Somewhere Near Malachor VII**

Aboard the _RNS Indefatigable, _a spark of electricity arced from the overheads, connecting with several crewmen on the bridge. Screams and acrid smoke filled the room along with blaring klaxons and blinking lights. Malak picked himself up off of the deck and brushed his blond hair away from his eyes.

"Damage report," he said calmly as smoke wafted from his red body armor.

"Shields are collapsing… engine power is down thirty percent, Malak," answered Bandon with a noticeable tremor in his voice.

A torpedo from one of Bendak's vessels slammed into the shields of the great ship, but did not penetrate. A shower of shrapnel and blast cascaded over the failing shield in a brilliant display of violence, causing all to flinch. Fear infected the crew as they wailed and dove for cover.

Commander Nisotsa, another renegade Jedi with curly blond hair, pushed the dead helmsman from the chair and quickly took the seat. "Malak, we must withdraw – The Ordo force is too much."

Veins bulged along Malak's muscular neck and his cheek twitched for just a moment. He looked up at the flickering holograph to see his fleet besieged by the fury of the Mandalorians. Enemy Basilisk Droids and starfighters darted around his ships and Bendak's fleet pounded at his formations, wearing them down.

Thoughts of Revan's rebuke came at him and he wavered for a moment in his resolve.

_Run…turn my back at the moment I have given my life for? How can I do that? What did we leave the Order behind for if not to stand and fight? I would be no better than the ineffectual, moralizing Vrook or the sniveling, fearful Bastila…a creature no better than a Kinrath pup._

Malak brushed the soot from his armor and made a fist at the enemy. "No, we stand here and now," he declared in a clear voice for all to hear. He refocused himself on his duty and higher purpose and put aside his own ambition…for a time. "I am Revan's rock and I will not flinch before the enemy."

Nisotsa turned and looked back at the fleet commander and the fear that Malak saw faded away. "I…I am sorry, Malak. I am with you…from now until the void."

Bandon grit his teeth and nodded along with the dark-haired woman, Carriaga Sin. Malak looked about and his boyish grin returned. "Bring our good shields to bear," he ordered, having Nisotsa turn the huge ship. He then turned to Bandon and pointed to the hologram. "Have the reserves create a defense in depth to absorb the attack. Transmit to Revan that we are ready."

Bandon quickly sent the message that Malak was fixing the Mandalorians in place for Revan's hammer to fall.

**Near Malachor VII**

The universe was spinning madly for Canderous Ordo and burning gasses streaked from tiny fissures in his Basilisk Droid. The wave of energy and debris had thrown him toward Malachor VII and he tumbled out of control.

As he spun away, he caught a glimpse of Kelborn and Bralor rocketing away and targeting another Republic ship.

He tried to activate his commlink, but the rapid whirling made it too difficult to reach the switch. It did not matter anyway – he would die a warrior's death and his comrades need not be distracted by such his final words.

The icy world of Malachor VII grew quickly in Canderous' disjointed view and he fought his own nausea to realign his thrusters. His hands pressed down on his damage control systems and rerouted power. With a grunt, he pushed down on one of the droid's stabilizers. Thruster fire poured from the nose of the craft and the wild yawing of the droid came to an abrupt halt.

Canderous grunted as bile built in his throat and he focused his eyes ahead on the massive planet – it was of no use to turn away as he was already caught in the gravity well of the world and his droid was too damaged to escape. He clenched his teeth as the droid's damaged computer calculated an entry solution.

"I'm going in…I'm going in hot," he said to himself.

The external temperature gauge climbed steadily as the droid's thick armor began to glow and flames shrouded its form. Condensation built up in his suit until steam began to form before his eyes.

_I'm going to be boiled alive,_ he thought, cold to his impending doom, but the droid held and he plunged through the stratosphere toward the planet below. Soon, air buffeted the droid and g forces washed over his body like a crushing weight and his hands became like lead. His speed indicator spiked up and the skin around his leathery face peeled back and he howled in pain as his bones bent under the pressure of acceleration.

Lower and lower he fell, his droid screaming through the thicker layers of atmosphere. 10 kilometers…5 kilometers…2 kilometers…1… The glacier-like ground was nearly upon him and his vision grayed to nearly black.

With sheer force of will, he pulled back the nose of the diving droid and jammed what was left of his throttle to maximum. The engines screamed in protest as Canderous' internal organs sloshed downward. With his fading vision, he saw the legs of the droid plant in soft snow.

Then, the Mandalorian knew no more.

The big man's mind swirled in dark unconsciousness. Ghostlike images of battles and duels floated about. For a moment, he was standing in the dark clan hall as a youth, tall and gangly, his vibrodagger held point down over his heart. He nodded proudly at Jagi, Ergeron, and his brother, Cantaris, as he accepted his helmet from the clan elders, the scar from his manhood duel still fresh on his cheek.

And then, he went back in time, replaying the swordfight in his mind – the older man's sword slicing deep into his face, knocking him back, but at the same time, his dagger finding the man's sternum with a thrust. As the man lay, mortally wounded, he prophesied the end of the Mandalorians because of their own conquests. "We will awaken something…that we cannot defeat," he gasped. The dying words uttered by his first kill were lost in Ordo's youthful exuberance as he placed the helmet on his head.

The Clan Elder stood under dim red lights and looked down at the young man as the gathered clan drew their vibrodaggers. "Canderous you are now a Mandalorian Warrior and woe to the vanquished."

Then, his mind was drawn to the bridge of the flagship as the Mandalore raised a vibrosword in victory. "The Althirans are routed," the leader of the clans called, bringing the warriors to a frenzy.

The greatest of Mandalorian warriors, Ergeron, Kelborn, Bralor, Sherruk, Geratt, Xarga, Zuka, and Cantaris stood around Canderous, chanting and hammering the hilts of their vibrodaggers on their breastplates. In the excitement of the moment, no one saw the darkness on Ordo's face – he had lost a friend. Jagi had been slain in the diversion that allowed Canderous to break the Althiran line.

Ergeron turned back and Canderous put his warface back on. Ergeron sensed his feelings. "He died a warrior, my friend. There are no regrets. It is not the way of Mandalore," he said.

Ordo nodded stiffly and clapped his hand on Ergeron's shoulder. "You are right as always. We will have more glory heaped upon us soon. I hear that the Jedi have entered the war and that some young, unblooded whelp named Revan leads one of their pathetic fleets."

Ergeron laughed out loud. "They are indeed desperate. The war should be over soon, I think. And when the Republic falls…we shall find another foe to defeat. Do you recall their Admiral Vrex? It brought me immense pleasure to watch their bureaucracy collapse as turbolasers tore their ships apart. I particularly enjoyed hearing their panicked, screaming requests to begin evasive maneuvering being rejected because they were in the wrong format."

Canderous returned the laugh. "At least they died with proper punctuation."

"Well, let us crush this…this Revan with our iron fists."

Ordo's mind swirled again and now he was fleeing beside the Mandalore as Republic starfighters ripped apart Mandalorian capital ships around the Vortex System.

They had met Revan at last.

Canderous was tempted to turn his droid about and launch another counterattack, but the Mandalore's voice broke his thoughts.

"Canderous, you must understand. We will fight again another day – we must regroup…at Dxun."

Ordo shuddered and the face of an old woman materialized before him and she spoke in a venomous voice, her pupil-less eyes looking through him. "You will protect her and see that she comes to no harm," the crone ordered and Canderous nodded firmly – he would be willing to give his life to fulfill this task.

In the crook of his arm, he held a helmet – the helm of the Mandalore.

Then, a dim light shown through in Ordo's mind and he felt someone slapping his scarred cheek. His eyelids flickered open and he returned to the present. He slowly focused on a red-haired woman and a familiar face – Xarga.

Xarga grinned, pointing to the wrecked Basilisk Droid. "Gutsiest move I ever saw, Canderous. Welcome to Malachor Seven."

**Malachor V – Serphants Stronghold**

Atton lay on the ground, one of his eyes swollen shut. He coughed weakly, tasting blood in his mouth. Everything in his mind screamed for him to stay down, to beg for mercy, to tell Serphants all he knew.

But this was Atton Rand and he was never known for listening to sage advice – even his own.

_Reverse the three, get eighteen. Draw a two…pure Pazaak._

He dug his hands into his thighs and struggled to his feet. He fixed his stare directly back into Serphant's eyes.

"He's got moxie, I'll give him that," voiced the masked man in gray, shaking his head. "Why don't you just kill him and be done with it?"

The clan chief looked over to the man. "Wasn't it you Sith that taught me to delight in pain? I have to beat this man to a pulp now because your promised intervention never happened? Why was that, Master Uthar Wynn? Do the Sith have no belly for war?" he said sarcastically as he drove his fist into Atton's ribs, doubling the operative over.

_Throw five for ten. Time to draw…get a seven…damn, not the best card._

Uthar shrugged as Atton sagged to one knee – he could barely believe the abuse that the man had taken in spite of his Sith background. The beating would have killed any other man. "My apologies, Serphants…the Sith Masters deemed your cause to be hopeless and we are not yet in a position to engage the Republic in open war. Why, the whole Exar Kun fiasco-"

Atton pulled himself back up and stared back at Serphants defiantly. The chief pounded the operative in the jaw, spinning him around and blood sprayed on Master Uthar.

"You Sith are essentially useless," Serphants retorted and he kicked Atton in the head, knocking him flat. As the operative sputtered and gasped, Serphants looked over a datapad with information on the man. "So…Jaq…tell me why you're here. How do you contact your superiors? Who is your handler here?"

_What do you know…a three. Pure Pazaak. _Then, the operative's mind flew to a distant beach where he sat with his Jedi contact, listening to the waves. He leaned over and took her passionately as the water lapped at his feet.

To the side, the Sith Master looked strangely at Atton, gleaning the images from the operative's mind. Uthar pursed his lips, wondering how this man could think of such things while in such dire straits.

As Serphants watched in silence, Atton put the palm of his hand on the ground and pushed himself up. He rose to one knee and then back on his feet as Uthar shook his head, his eyes wondering – no one could still rise after what he had been through…no one.

On steady legs, he looked Serphants in the eye again and spoke through swollen lips. "I'm here to see the end of the Mandalorians and…don't look now, but she'd right behind you."

The sound of a lightsaber powering up tore the quiet apart and the Jedi, Kayla cut down two of Serphants' guards with rapid strokes. The chief's eyes opened wide and Atton leapt on the bigger man, howling like a lunatic.


	14. Not to Reason Why Part III

W/N - Wow, I'm actually getting back to this story. Thanks to BaM for a great beta. I hope you like action, because that's what we have...along with some intrigue and spies. I want to portray a cat and mouse game between Revan and the Mandalorians.

**Not to Reason Why – Part III**

**Aboard the _RNS Eagle_**

Revan sat in the command chair, her gray eyes fixated on the Tactical Display of the battle. As she had commanded, Malak tightened the formation of his fleet and took a defensive stance. The heavy ships pulled in close with destroyers and frigates screening the force. Red and blue dots swirled around the display, looking like two enemies locked in a death grip. As Malak's ships came together, Revan could see that they now gave each other greater mutual support. The fury of the Mandalorian assault was cooling.

_The initiative is shifting. You have done well, Malak_, she thought, sending her compliment across space with the Force.

She twirled a lock of ebony hair while focusing in on one enemy ship on the display. "That must be Bendak Starkiller," she said, analyzing its characteristics and place at the head of the Mandalorian offensive. "He has plagued me since Dxun." Revan swung her seat around to look at Jedi Treymar, the tactical officer. "Concentrate fire on that command vessel, if you please," she ordered, pointing to Bendak's ship. "We must take the head off of the snake."

"Aye, Admiral," he said, looking back at her…admiring her.

Revan returned a reassuring smile to the man. "You have been with me since Dantooine, have you not?"

Treymar nodded confidently as he quickly put together the plan that would coordinate the fleet's attack. Though a Jedi, he wore a Republic officer's uniform as Revan had instructed all the Jedi to do...all the Jedi except her lover, Malak. This was done to promote cohesion and unity in the fleet that had been so divided under political rule. "I cheered your victory over Master Vrook," Treymar said, "and I will celebrate your victory over Mandalore."

Revan turned back to the display and cocked her head as if listening. She pursed her lips for a moment. "Treymar, something tells me that Bendak Starkiller will die by my hand, but that day is not today. Nevertheless, signal all ships to implement the attack plan."

The young Jedi forwarded the command and soon, Revan could see her starfighters deploying in attack formations, followed by Mai-Lyn's assault shuttles. Hundreds of blue dots appeared on the display and quietly made their way toward the Mandalorians, who were engaged with Malak.

A vacant smile graced the admiral's lips. She stood slowly and walked to Treymar. "Implement Operation SPURIOUS just before we enter battle," she announced, telling him to activate the two mysterious ships that she had previously deployed on the edges of her fleet. "Now, it is time for me to lead from the front."

"Admiral?"

"A starfighter has been prepared for me. I will fight alongside my men. Treymar, you have the ship. Make me proud."

The young man was awestruck by his leader's charisma…as he had always been. The way in which she could smile in the heat of battle, her infectious confidence, and the connection that she shared with her people held him in thrall. He knelt before her and kissed the sleeve of her gray tunic. She tousled his curly, brown hair and then departed the bridge.

The turbolift took her to the flight deck, where she strode past worshipful crewmen. A specialist presented her with a black flightsuit and she entered the locker room to change into it. She slid out of her regular uniform and placed it in a locker, admiring the many medals and ribbons that adorned the breast.

_Ah, the Serocco Campaign…one of my finest and hardest fought. I bypassed three systems to strike where Mandalore would least expect me to. Admiral Karath's diversion was another one of my master strokes. I suspect that the bypassed Mandalorians would have starved by now, cut off from resupply and without the food that we destroyed with our biological weapons. _

_It was a cold tactic…yes, but effective._

_Serocco…the troops of that campaign have earned their keep and are always near to my heart. _

Down to her underwear, Revan took the flightsuit in hand. Its outer surface was smooth and shiny like metal, but inside, it was soft and warm. She slipped her lithe body into it, letting it envelope her like a glove. It sealed in front and was entirely form-fitting, leaving little to the imagination.

Revan then took a black helmet from a rack and examined it. Tubes for oxygen and mikes for communication would cover her nose and mouth, while a reflective visor would cover her eyes. The Republic's eight-pointed symbol adorned the forehead of the helm. Placing it in the crook of her arm, she emerged into the hangar bay.

The admiral basked in the glow of adoring crewmen who stopped their activities to gaze adoringly on Revan as an officer escorted their Admiral to her personal craft. This prototype was sleek and highly modified to take advantage of her command of the Force.

The crew chief affixed the boarding ladder to the fuselage and bowed. "Admiral, I made sure all of your personal specifications were met. I was honored that you chose me to create your starfighter."

She raised him up. "Chief Hartoss, I trust you completely," she said and then boarded the starfighter. He climbed the ladder after her to connect her life support systems. With her gloved hand, she touched his cheek and then donned her helmet.

Hartoss climbed down the ladder and removed it while the canopy of the craft closed. Revan gave a thumbs up and the chief pointed to the ground crew, who activated the auxiliary power unit to start the engines. The powerful ion turbines began turning and hoses fell away from the craft, spewing steam.

Revan activated the electrical systems and lights blinked in the cockpit. She took a deep breath of oxygen as her starfighter was towed to the catapult. A green light appeared on the bulkhead and Revan pushed the throttle forward. Yellow bars shot upward on her engine instruments and blue flame shot out the rear of the craft. She looked over to see Chief Hartoss salute.

Slowly, deliberately, she returned the gesture and Hartoss knelt, making a chopping motion toward space with both of his hands and Revan was hurled into battle.

**Bridge of the _Blade Dancer_, Bendak Starkiller's Flagship**

Clad in his thick, Mandalorian armor, Bendak Starkiller stood calmly as another assault against Malak's fleet was repulsed. The commander was legendary for his ability to stay calm and face death time and time again. Focused on the battle, he vacantly stroked the hilt of his vibrosword sheathed at his side.

"You've bloodied many a Republic soldier…and many a Jedi," he said, looking down at the weapon, which he had named _Blood Dueler_. He drew the blade and cradled it lovingly. Then, with a flourish, he spun the razor-sharp weapon, displaying his incredible skill with it as he manipulated the handle. "And no Mandalorian but the Mandalore has avoided your touch."

A voice from one of his warriors caught his attention.

"Bendak, Revan's fleet is closing in behind us. She has deployed starfighters ahead of the capital ships and General T'Sing's assault shuttles."

"ETA until contact?"

"Five minutes at current rate of closure…Bendak…we've intercepted a communication that tells us that Revan is leading the starfighter formations."

Bendak put his hand to his armored chin. "This will be a great coup," he said, almost in a whisper. Springing to action, he aimed his finger at another warrior. "Break contact with Malak and have all ships reverse direction. Have the remnants of Ordo's force cover our withdrawal. We are going to catch Revan with her pants down and I for one will enjoy the view."

The message was sent to all ships and the helmsman of the _Blade Dancer_ skillfully swung the ponderous flagship around. Basilisk Droids from Ordo's force continued the furious assault to hold Malak's fleet in place and prevent him from coming to Revan's rescue.

When the _Blade Dancer_ had completed the maneuver, Bendak inhaled deeply. "Command the fleet to lay mines to further slow Malak," he ordered his Executive Officer.

Turning to the communications officer, the commander spoke quietly, "Activate the Mandalore's operative on Malak's ship. I don't like using…spies," he said distastefully, "but the Mandalore wishes it."

The warrior nodded and sent the low-powered, encrypted message that penetrated into Malak's ship. In a moment, two, innocuous power spikes emanated from the _Indefatigable _and were captured by the Mandalorian ship's sensor array.

"Message received, Bendak."

"Excellent. Now let us duel with Revan. Accelerate to flank speed."

The drone of the great ion engines grew and the deck plates shuddered with the increase in power. Bendak looked to his own Tactical Display and saw the waves of Revan's starfighters closing. One craft in front stood out with a higher power output and stronger weapons signatures.

"That will be Revan's starfighter. I'll take her out first and cut the head off of the snake."

A warrior chimed in, "One minute until we're within weapons range. Ordo's force has Malak fixed in place at great cost. The Ordo's are taking a beating, but that red menace won't be bothering us."

The symbols representing each fleet grew closer by the second. Bendak tensed the hand that was wrapped around the hilt of his vibrosword. "Bring the forward batteries to full power and the front shields to maximum. Prepare to launch torpedoes on my mark."

A tone indicated that the proton weapons were within firing range.

"Fire!" Bendak declared confidently and hundreds of torpedoes streaked ahead of the Mandalorian fleet. Numbers clocked down on the display as the weapons neared their targets. Dozens of torpedoes were aimed at Revan alone – there could be no escape.

"We have detonation," announced the weapons officer and Bendak saw bright flashes light up the space ahead. He made a triumphant fist and a cheer rose on the bridge.

'Wait," said the sensor officer, who was checking electronic spikes on his display. "I'm getting odd readings…those were sensor ghosts…decoys." The display was now blank.

Bendak turned, his body showing his shock. "What? How could this happen?"

"Revan deployed two electronic warfare ships on the flanks of her assault. We should have seen this coming."

With a frustrated grunt, Bendak coldly drew his sword and struck the head of the sensor officer clean off. Blood spouted to the ceiling of the bridge as the body collapsed to the deck. Then, the ship rocked and its shields lit up the darkness.

"Torpedo impact!" shouted a warrior as the Republic starfighters appeared on the tactical display. "Revan's starfighters…they're inside our formation."

A flight of starfighters slashed by the forward viewing port, laser cannons blinking. Red lights began flashing at the damage control station. Another blast rocked the ship.

Static crackled on the speakers until a woman's voice came through loud and clear. "That was a bold move, Bendak. I applaud your audacity."

The massive Mandalorian nodded with cold satisfaction. "You are a demon, Revan. You should have been a Mandalorian. Only you truly understand us."

"I thank you. Your warriors will die honorable deaths."

The line was cut and Bendak turned to see Revan's starfighter leading a wing. They were starting an attack run. "Target that starfighter," he ordered with ultimate calm, pointing to Revan's craft. Turbolaser batteries opened up, hurling bolts of energy into space. However, Revan flitted about, seeming to know just where to move to avoid the plasma. Her own weapons twinkled in response and lasers lashed along the bridge of the _Blade Dancer_.

"Bendak, shields are down!" a warrior called just before energy sliced through durasteel into the room. Suddenly, air, metal, and armored bodies were sucked into space in a whirling gush. Bendak was flung into a console and he grunted with the impact. He deftly seized a bolted chair and hung on. "Engineering, establish shields over the bridge."

The crackle of energy sounded over the ruined bridge and the vortex of air rushing out of the fissures came to an abrupt end. Bendak slammed back onto the deck just in time for explosions to rumble aft of the bridge. Revan had launched a torpedo into one massive ion engine and the ship lurched to port.

Now alone, the Mandalorian pulled himself up to see Revan veer away and launch another torpedo into the _Blade Dancer's_ sister ship. The cylinder punctured the armored hull like a needle, burying itself deep in the ship's guts. Then, flame and shockwave erupted from the _Massacre_ and the ship vanished in a flash.

Numerous Mandalorian ships were burning and it was difficult for them to return fire, being so close together. Activating the damaged communications console, Bendak spoke, "Open formation and eliminate the starfighters. Move quickly, Revan's capital ships are almost in range."

The well-trained and experienced Mandalorian crews began spacing themselves apart. Bendak breathed deeply, forcing himself to stay calm. It would get better shortly as his ships could now deal with Revan's starfighters and her heavy ships were passing alongside his, lined up, nose to tail in order to fire broadsides. Then, instead of firing, they turned toward him, accelerating. Beneath his helmet, Bendak's eyes widened and he could not believe his good fortune.

"Maintain open formation and turn to starboard to bring your broadsides to bear." The Mandalorian ships veered right, allowing them to unleash the full weight of their broadsides on the Republic ships while only the Republic's forward batteries could engage.

Bendak fought the urge to be smug. He had outmaneuvered Revan, but he knew she was full of surprises.

Mandalorian turbolasers ripped into the Republic formation, shattering shields and armored plates. Yet, Revan's ships continued to accelerate ahead. Bendak studied the unfolding slaughter and scratched his head. "What is she doing," he whispered.

Then, it all became clear.

**In the Weapons Bay Aboard the _RNS Indefatigable _**

Next to a Republic assault shuttle, Bao-Dur knelt over an opening in a massive cylinder, working furiously on its electronic guts with both of his hands. The soft-spoken Zabrak's brow glistened with perspiration amid his head spikes as he cranked a wrench around some bolt.

"Hand me that screwdriver, if you would," he asked another technician and the thin man began to search through a tool bag. Metal clinked against metal until the man removed a long, thin tool and passed it to his partner.

"Thanks, Henrik. You know, it's quite an honor that Malak chose us to create this weapon that will end the war for good," Bao-Dur said in his slow drawl.

"What's it suppose to do? I mean, I'm just a techie – they don't tell me much."

The Zabrak inserted the screwdriver into the opening and pressed the trigger. _Zzzttt zzzzttt zzzztt._ "There, the arming mechanism is in place…. Well, my friend, as far as I understand it, it draws matter and anti-matter together into a detonation chamber. It certainly has the power to destroy an entire Mandalorian base or stronghold. We could use it to take out the fortress on Malachor Seven."

"Wow, that's amazing. Do you think it could destroy a fleet of ships?" Henrik asked, looking around and seeing several men approach.

Bao-Dur stepped back and picked up the hatch for the cylinder. He placed it gently over the opening and began to screw it shut. "I don't see why not. All you'd have to do is aim it right."

"So, what will you call it? I think you should name it as its creator."

Bao-Dur nodded with satisfaction. "I suppose I should. I'll call it the Mass Shadow Generator."

Then, his blood ran cold as he heard the whine of a blaster pistol grow louder. He turned to see Henrik, holding the weapon on him. Six men stood with him. "Sorry, Bao, it's nothing personal…just business. Now, if you'd kindly help us load the…Mass Shadow Generator into that shuttle, we'll be on our way."

Bao-Dur was about to protest when Henrik shot the floor in front of him. The blast ricocheted off the ground and into a nearby bulkhead. The Zabrak sighed. "Okay, you win, Henrik. I'll help you, but I just want to know why."

With a smirk, Henrik motioned for Bao-Dur and the others to begin moving the weapon onto the shuttle. "You always were a curious one, Bao. Well, amazingly, the Mandalorians and the Republic Senate agree on one thing: Revan must be eliminated."

"But the Mandalorians are doomed," Bao-Dur protested as he and the others hoisted the weapon with a small crane.

"Yes, I know. It will be a small victory for the Mandalore before he perishes. However, it is important that the proper conditions exist at the end of the war."

"What proper conditions?"

"Revan's death will create a power vacuum in which the Senate could name their hero, ensuring their return to pre-war power and wealth. I have been well compensated for this…this nudge in the flow of history."

Bao-Dur grimaced. "You…you monster."

Henrik turned sad for a moment. "No more than you, my friend, having created this monstrosity. Did you really think that Malak would have used it only on military targets? Look at how he has slid toward anger and violence in this war. Even now, he is beginning to be at odds with Revan. He will be blamed for Revan's demise and he will be sacked and executed as a murderer." Henrik smiled, smug in his victory. "Tidy, isn't it?"

Bao-Dur shook for a moment in rage and despair. He had to do something. With unnatural strength, he shoved the cylinder into the six men, knocking them back. He then leapt onto Henrik, grabbing his arm as the man fired shots into the wall. The Zabrak wrenched the pistol from Henrik's hand and turned to see the traitors rushing him. With two quick shots, he dropped one attacker and then dodged under the blow of another. Bao-Dur pointed the muzzle at that man and yanked the trigger several times, letting blood and guts mist over him.

Amid howls, Bao-Dur ran to the cylinder for cover as thrown tools rained down around him. A wrench struck him in the head and he staggered, his vision going black. On his knees, he forced himself to stay conscious and fired under the swinging cylinder into another attacker.

Then, there was a sound behind him. Bao-Dur turned to fire, but a razor-sharp blade cut through his left arm and it. The Zabrak screamed, raising his bloody stump and firing with his right hand into the ceiling. He tried to focus, tried to fight, but the point of a vibroblade rammed into his belly.

He crumpled to the floor, cold sweat and blood upon his face and curled into a fetal position. Footsteps sounded near his head and he glanced up to see the muzzle of the blaster aimed at his face.

"I should splatter your brains all over this deck, Bao, but we were friends once. I'll just have to let you die knowing you created your beloved admiral's demise. Farewell, Bao."

With that, the remaining men loaded the Mass Shadow Generator onto the shuttle. They could escape amid the confusion of battle to destroy Revan.


	15. No Greater Glory

Aloha to BaM for the beta. I think we'll be done in a few chapters. I was gone to Napa Valley, CA for some hiking, climbing, running, and drinking where I could reconnect with my husband. Then, this week was 44 hours in three days at work. But I did get to fire a 40mm mortar and shot about 1200 rounds 5.56mm, 9mm, .40 cal, .45 ACP.

I wanted to again show Revan's genius in battle and the Exile's determination. They'll be more from the Mandalorians and they do fight back hard. I've got the next chapter done and in the queue.

**No Greater Glory**

**Malachor V – The Serphants Stronghold**

Serphants turned away from Atton Rand, distracted by the sound of a lightsaber cutting through one of his guards. One moment of distraction was all it took for Atton to body check the Mandalorian and then grapple with him. Howling like a lunatic and looking like one with an eye swollen shut and his clothes in bloody fragments, the Republic operative rammed his forehead into Serphants' face.

The Mandalorian chief grunted and the two crashed to the ground amid the chaos of a melee. Ignoring the battle around him, Atton pulled back his fist and drove it down toward Serphants' exposed throat. An experienced warrior, the chief kicked Atton sideways, deflecting his punch into the ground and then he pulled the operative close to him and wrapped his thick arm around Atton's scrawny neck from below.

The operative felt the hollow sensation of the blood being cut off from his brain and his vision immediately began to dim. Weakly, he pounded on Serphants' chest, but his struggle was futile – the Mandalorian was simply too powerful. With a last gasp, Atton drove his knee into his enemy's groin and he was rewarded with a howl of pain and the loosening of the death grip around his neck.

Seizing the initiative, Atton bit deep into Serphants' arm and he heard another howl and tasted blood. He pushed Serphants off his body and rolled away. As he completed his roll, Atton turned back to face his opponent just in time to see a vibrodagger slashing at him. With Echani-trained instincts, the operative twisted his body again to avoid a fatal blow, but the tip of the blade raked across his chest, flaying his skin and tunic open. Blood dribbled down his exposed front.

Atton winced, but tried to maintain focus. _I only have to fight one right now. _

Then, his blood chilled and he saw a guard out of the corner of his eye, launching an attack on him with a vibrodagger. Atton stepped into the cut and, with his open hand, he seized the man's wrist. With amazing finesse, Atton torqued the Mandalorian's hand around and plunged the man's own dagger into his neck.

In near panic, Atton spun around to face Serphants, but the chief was gone.

"Where'd he go? Kayla, where'd Serphants go?"

The Jedi woman stood over several Mandalorian corpses and her blonde hair fluttered in a warm breeze. "I hurled him away with the Force, but he then fled. I was unable to pursue. You and Seja are in bad shape and…and I could not leave you behind."

Atton rubbed his swollen eye and winced with his good one. "Not very Mandalorian of him, don't you think?" he drawled, his characteristic insouciance sneaking back into his bruised face until he staggered a step, wobbled and then went down on one knee.

"Jaq? Jaq, are you okay?" Kayla asked as she rushed to him, cradling his head in her arms.

Atton quivered in pain for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Don't sweat it, sister," he said with a weak chuckle. "I knew this would bring you running."

Kayla gave a disgusted grunt. "You are impossible, Jaq! Come, we have to get out of here before Serphants comes back with reinforcements. I've freed Seja and he's secured us an exit."

The operative stood slowly, holding out his arms for balance. His eyes registered surprise. "Seja, goodness gracious, I thought he was dead," Atton said. Then, he narrowed one eye and his near-permanent smirk returned. "How's he holding up? Serphants worked his ass over something fierce."

"Not too good, I'm afraid. I think we're all in bad shape," Kayla said as she put her arm around Atton's waist to help him walk. Together, they rushed to the exit where Seja was waiting.

Through his split lip, Atton smiled at his intelligence contact. "Glad you made it, Seja. Hey, I'm really sorry about Callista. Tough break."

Seja nodded silently, his face impassive. He pointed out toward a wooded area. "The egress shuttle is hidden this way. We must hurry."

**A Starfighter in the Heat of Battle**

Revan broke sharply to starboard after she had destroyed a Basilisk Droid with laser fire. The smoldering remains of her kill flew apart in all directions, peppering her shields with debris.

"Wooooo!" called her astromech droid, which sat right behind her like a copilot.

Guided by her awesome command of the Force, Revan yawed the nose of her starfighter to port and pressed the trigger, unleashing a torrent of laser bolts into another Mandalorian. The energy splattered on the Basilisk's shields for a moment until they collapsed under the assault. Then, bolts raked across naked durasteel and armored plates disintegrated along with the droid.

"Splash two," she said, announcing her two new kills. The heat of battle was growing in her soul.

Something tingled in her mind – the Force screamed a warning. Reaching out with her senses, she _felt_ the two incoming missiles. Immediately, she slammed down on the left rudder pedal while slapping the control stick into her left thigh. The starfighter careened to the left and one missile shot by, exploding a mere 20 meters away.

The second missile was not so easily fooled and stayed with her through the turn. She quickly flipped on her electronic warfare suite and metallic chaff shot out of a dispenser along the ventral surface of her craft. Her jamming pod also emitted a barrage of radio-frequency energy to confuse the missile's targeting system.

The deadly dart hesitated for just a moment, but it was all Revan needed. She reversed direction on a dime and shot off to the right, letting the missile shoot by. Before she could breathe, her senses warned her of a new threat and she yanked the stick back into her belly, pitching the nose of the starfighter over. In the blink of an eye, a Mandalorian craft flashed by and Revan unloaded her lasers. Bolts of plasma splashed along the fuselage of the enemy, shattering panels and systems. Trailing ignited fuel, the Mandalorian tumbled end over end until exploding.

"Splash one…I'm good for twenty three," she announced with a smug smile. She took a deep breath and focused the Force around herself, letting her mind wrap around the entire battle. She switched frequencies to talk to the _Eagle._ "Implement the attack plan. May the Force be with you."

"Wilco, Revan. Breaking formation…." came the reply.

With her awesome situational awareness, Revan saw her line of warships breaking formation and turning into Bendak's fleet, which was parallel to her own. At first, her ships took a pounding at long range against the Mandalorian broadsides.

_Stay focused…remain courageous_, she thought as she reached out to give her crews strength against the ferocity of Mandalorian fire.

Several of Revan's major vessels were burning and dead in space, but in a minute, the Republic fleet had closed.

"Fine maneuvering. The Mandalorians think that they have the advantage and will maintain formation," she whispered as her individual ships now got behind individual Mandalorian vessels and unleashed their own broadsides at point-blank range. Revan turned her starfighter about to watch the devastation and was rewarded by several Mandalorian cruisers disintegrating in massive shockwaves. As expected, the enemy held tightly to their illusory advantage and the whole tide of the battle shifted in a minute.

Situated behind the enemy, the Republic ships continued to fire volleys into the engines of the Mandalorians, disabling their ability to maneuver. Bendak's ships were sitting ducks. Only now were they beginning to react to her strategy – but it was too late.

"All capital ship, continue the assault until they break. Rejoin on me," Revan then called to her flight of starfighters. "I'm going to defy the will of the Force…I want Bendak himself."

As starfighters lined up behind her, she found the crippled dreadnaught that was Bendak's flagship. They accelerated ahead amid a barrage of turbolaser fire. Revan's helmet-mounted sight began displaying targeting cues on key systems of the ship and she pressed the trigger. Lasers streaked into turrets and shield generators, smashing them to dust. Boldly, she flew along the hull of the great beast, dodging return fire and obstacles. Fire and debris was pouring from numerous fissures along the body of the ship and Revan jinked to avoid a gout of flame. Again, her mind screamed.

_Incoming torpedo._

One of her warships had launched a proton weapon and it would land just in front of her. Guided by the Force, she spun the starfighter away, but the cylinder slammed into the _Blade Dancer_ and exploded. Revan gritted her teeth and prepared for the worst.

_Here comes the shockwave._

**Aboard the Assault Force Bound for Malachor VII**

General Mai-Lyn T'Sing sat, strapped to a seat within one of hundreds of assault shuttles. A gray helmet encased much of her head and gray body armor covered the rest of her. She looked around the cabin to see men and women, soldiers and Jedi, who had been with her since Dxun…some since Dantooine.

_I must be more like Revan and know my people. I must inspire them like she does._

Mai-Lyn turned and made eye contact with each and every one of the people in the cabin. She was rewarded with smiles and reassuring nods.

_Floxel, Jorath, Hoff-Tau, my friends from Dantooine…. I can't even envision the Enclave any longer. We have been through too much and too many have perished. It is nearly finished, my friends…this is the last full measure._

The general pulled down a viewing screen to observe the battle. _My power is not as strong as yours Revan, where you can see everything in your head._

On the display, Mai-Lyn saw Revan's squadron tearing through several Mandalorian ships, finally attacking the _Blade Dancer._ Revan's starfighter, with its prominent transponder signal, flitted around the ship's defenses while dealing out horrible damage to the enemy. Then, a torpedo struck the crippled ship where Revan's craft should have been. Mai-Lyn gasped and her mind reached out into space in near panic.

_Revan! By the Force, we cannot lose you now. The end is so near._

A moment passed, before, against hope, a voice answered in her head. _Have no fear, Mai-Lyn. All is well. The fancy flying was all my own, but I learned a Force trick or two from that mysterious crone, Kreia. When all of this is finished, we shall seek her out and continue our learning._

The general sighed and settled back into her seat. For so long she had relied on the admiral's guidance and calm strength to lead this crusade. She refocused on the display and saw Revan's starfighter veering away from the _Blade Dancer_, which was careening out of control toward deep space. Red triangles, representing Bendak's fleet, were winking out of existence in twos and threes now; several avenues of retreat cut off by Malak's ships.

Though the Mandalorians would die for pride and glory, they were now being slaughtered like sheep.

"General T'Sing, the way to Malachor Seven is open. You may begin your landing," called Revan, her voice to Mai-Lyn seeming oddly cheerful.

"Acknowledged, Admiral. We are approaching the outer atmosphere."

On cue, the ride became rough and Mai-Lyn bounced against her safety harness. She had been through this a hundred times on a hundred worlds, but somehow, this one was different. Quickly, she reread a reconnaissance report by Revan's operative, Jaq. It gave detailed descriptions of terrain and defenses along with personality assessments of the Mandalorian leaders.

_So, that's his name. This Jaq has proven to be most useful. I should love to meet him one day._

What Mai-Lyn didn't know was that there was one thing Jaq's report had not captured: the arrival of Mandalorian reinforcements including one, Canderous Ordo, who alone was worth a thousand warriors.

As the assault shuttles penetrated the atmosphere, anti-air artillery opened up, making the ride rougher still. The speakers crackled with a distorted voice from another shuttle. _"We're taking surface to air missiles and triple A from the fortress. Request planetary bombardment from the fleet."_

Mai-Lyn nodded and keyed her mike, but Revan was already on it.

"General T'Sing, I have two destroyers entering orbit with orders to support the landing."

"Thank you, Admiral."

The shuttle rocked from a near miss and the ion turbines whined as the craft went into a power dive. A SAM plowed into a nearby shuttle, shredding its metal skin and hurling flaming soldiers into the air. In a moment, the sky was filled with landing craft screaming toward the ground, streaking missiles, and bursts of laser fire. In short, it was pure hell.

Mai-Lyn dug her fingers into the arm rests of her seat and grit her teeth as G forces washed over her. Every second or two, she could hear a _paff_ sound as chaff bundles shot from the shuttle to confuse Mandalorian sensors. Turbulence, exploding warheads, and the jinking of the shuttle by its pilot further shook the brave soldiers in the cabin. The general keyed her mike. "Commander Dodonna, now would be a good time."

"_Roger that. We're beginning our strafing run."_

"_This is Onasi, ready to rumble."_

Mai-Lyn strained to look up into the display where she could see Forn Dodonna's starfighters streaking across the terrain, blanketing the defenses with missiles and rockets. The violent buffeting from enemy fire slackened and the shuttle continued to scream toward the icy ground.

"Prepare to egress in two minutes," called the pilot, a man from Telos named Jordo Crae. "The LZ is hot. I say again, the LZ is hot." Suddenly, the shuttle veered to the left, throwing Mai-Lyn against a soldier. "Missile inbound! Prepare for impact," yelled Jordo.

A blinding flash lit up the sky in front of the shuttle and then a Republic starfighter shot past. _"I took the missile out. You're clear," _a man's voice said.

"Thanks Carth, I owe you another one," said Jordo with a sigh of relief. He looked back into the cabin. "Thirty seconds!"

The general unhitched her safety harness and powered her blaster rifle. As the roar of the ion turbines lessened, she stood sharply. "On your feet! Fifteen seconds!" The platoon stood in unison and moved to the egress hatches with a single purpose. The sensation of gravity changed and Mai-Lyn knew they were on the ground.

_Now's our time. Let us end this swiftly._

"Hatch opening!" called Jordo and red lights turned to green as the exit appeared.

The general slapped the back of the man in front of her. "Go go go!" Men dashed out of the shuttle and into the maw of death. A stream of blaster bolts slammed into armored men as they ran down the ramp. Blood, bits of metal, and body parts flew backward onto the men behind. Viscous red liquid sprayed into Mai-Lyn's face and she saw the shuttle next to them explode.

"Keep going, we're sitting ducks here!" she yelled, pushing men forward. Soldiers staggered into the snow, only to be riddled with blaster fire. A gunner on the shuttle swung his heavy blaster around and returned fire amid the smoke and chaos.

Jordo powered up his engines. "General, with all due respect, you have to get off of my shuttle. We're taking hits!"

Mai-Lyn nodded and began hurling men off of the ramp. She let her rifle fall into the snow and her lightsaber flew to her hand. With a twist of her wrist, she powered the weapon and interposed it before a bolt of energy. The plasma struck the silver blade and it flew back the way it came. There was an explosion in the distance. She slashed another bolt away and kicked the last surviving soldier into the snow. "Pilot, get out of here!"

The ramp retracted as the shuttle dusted off, sending up swirls of white powder. Burning shuttles and smoldering corpses lay strewn about and Mai-Lyn motioned for her men to take cover. Amid explosions and flying chunks of ice, she scanned about and saw three armored walkers from the 1st Armored Cavalry, pressing against the enemy. One walker took a direct hit from a Mandalorian turbolaser and smoke poured from its hatches. Burning men leapt from the armored beast into the snow.

"Turtle, this is Spear Point," she called on the comm, using callsigns. "Enemy position at grid coordinates two-five-lima-hotel. Take it out, we'll support you."

"_We're on it, General."_

The walkers swung to the right and began laying down fire with their heavy weapons. Mai-Lyn got to her knee and pointed to the left. "Take up flanking positions…move!" Men streamed from behind cover and ran through the frost to rock formations at the base of the icy heights.

Before they could continue a soldier stopped and fell over dead. "Sniper!" a man yelled out and the platoon dove for cover. Another bolt smashed into an icy rock, spraying sparks. To make matters worse, the eerie Mandalorian battle cry rose up from nearby.

The general scanned the area with a sensor and her blood ran cold. "Prepare to repel. They're coming at us in at least company strength," she ordered, letting the platoon know they would be heavily outnumbered. Although the quality of Mandalorian warriors had fallen off dramatically in the past year, they were not to be underestimated.

One of the Republic walkers approached, twin lasers blazing as the sound of the Mandalorian charge grew louder. An enemy warrior was cut in half and another burned to a crisp. Bolts streaked into the Mandies until a missile found the leg of the walker and it tumbled over in flames.

Mai-Lyn squeezed the handle of her lightsaber tightly. It was going to be a brawl at close quarters. Unexpectedly, the gray skies lit up and a beam from the heavens fell upon the Mandalorians. Screams and the stench of burnt meat rose from ahead of the Republic soldiers.

The orbital bombardment had begun. Turbolaser fire rained down around the perimeter, shattering Mandalorian men and vehicles. The slaughter was immense.

The general sank back against a cold rock. "The LZ is secured. I say again, the LZ is secured."

"Good work, Mai-Lyn," voiced Revan. "Bendak's fleet is scattered. Move quickly to secure the fortress. Orbital bombardment will be useless against the site due to heavy shielding."

The general quickly scanned the battle report. "Admiral, we are gathering in strength. I will be able to advance within the hour."

"Excellent. The shield generators should be your priority. Revan out."

Mai-Lyn nodded grimly. If the casualty reports were true…. _Our victory will not be as swift as I thought and I can expect the Mandies to contest every bloody inch of ice and snow here._


	16. Utmost Savagery

Big Mahalo to BaM again. I clarified the confusing areas and created a few new ideas. Bravo to Anarchy and DC for figuring out the historic battle that this alluded to. Here, we see a bit more from Seja and look into how the war has and will change Atton as well as Malak. Malak still seeks the approval of Revan, but his ornery streak is showing. We also look at his brutal, physical fighting style. The title of this chapter is drawn from a description of the Battle of Tarawa.

**Utmost Savagery**

**On a Shuttle Departing Malachor V**

Seja sat on a bed in the main cabin of the escape shuttle, holding his hands over his wounds. His clothing was nearly torn to shreds and the pain of his injuries was written on his face. Kayla held a dirty rag over another wound, staunching the blood that sought to flow from it. She closed her eyes and whispy swirls of energy flowed into Seja and he breathed easier, relaxing his tense muscles.

"My power is nearly exhausted," said Kayla as the shuttle's ion engines thrummed. She looked briefly out the room's viewport at the departing planet. "I'm glad to be away from there. I'd been on Malachor Five too long. I've given too much to end this war."

Seja didn't respond right away, but he merely looked up at the ceiling. A single tear rolled down his cheek and his face turned red, darkening the horrid 'X' shaped wound that Vako Serphants had given him. He said in nearly a whisper, "I too, have given much to end this war. Revan has always asked much of us."

Kayla looked back at him and placed a med pack on his scarred cheek. "I heard…I'm sorry."

Slowly, Seja turned and returned her gaze. "These scars will always remind me of Callista. I will never kill again, Kayla. This is my oath."

The woman smiled weakly and squeezed Seja's hand. "You are a great Jedi, Seja. You do the Order proud. I, on the other hand…."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Atton's entry. He was limping along and holding a cold pack to his swollen eye. "Ugh, the Bantha that sat on my head got away," he said. "One of these days, there's going to be payback."

Kayla turned around and sprung up to help Atton into a seat. She looked at his eye. "It's getting better. You need to keep that pack on it for at least a couple more hours."

"Yes, mother."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know how Revan and Malak put up with you. We're in the middle of a battle and you still can't be serious, can you?"

He winked with his good eye. "Don't you just love it."

Kayla grunted with frustration and her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth pursed in disapproval. Then, her face relaxed and her expression changed as she recalled something. "Hey, did anyone see what happened to that Sith master? What was he doing with the Mandalorians? Did he escape?"

Seja nodded. "Like Serphants, he fled."

Atton added, "It seems that the Mandalorians were trying to broker a treaty at the eleventh hour. They would trade intelligence about the Republic for military assistance. I'm sure no good can come of it."

Kayla's face registered horror. "This could prolong the war. We must notify Revan immediately."

Atton paused a moment and seemed nervous. He turned, avoiding Kayla's gaze and he sighed deeply.

She immediately sensed his reluctance. "What's wrong? We've _got_ to talk to Revan," she said again with emphasis. "The admiral can be _extremely_ unforgiving of disobedience."

"Well, uhh, I have orders directly from Malak that say that I'm to report to him." Atton shrugged. "You don't mess with Malak."

Kayla pursed her lips. "Something weird is going on between those two and I don't particularly like it."

Atton seemed taken aback. "You shouldn't speak about our leaders like that." He had completely discarded his flippant attitude at the mention of Revan and Malak. The awe and reverence that he felt for them was apparent to all. Although destiny would change his feelings, a younger, more naïve Atton would need to believe in the cause…even if it would eventually mean killing the very thing he would love.

"Revan…saved me. I was nothing…a lost and hopeless boy, wandering in the ruins of my city that the Mandalorians had destroyed. She-" He turned away and pressed the cold pack hard into his eye.

The woman shook her head. "No, I'm not criticizing them. I love Revan with all my heart and I would give my life for her. When she included me in the inner circle and told me of her plan to save the Republic, my heart leapt. When she defeated Master Vrook in that duel, I wept for joy. Her confidence in me to lead this covert operation on Malachor is my crowning achievement. Atton, my soul belongs to Revan."

Atton's nostrils flared, his natural suspicions still working on him, but he turned back to look at her. "Good, then we know where we stand." He took the cold pack off and squinted his eye. "I can see pretty good again. You're quite the medic. If you ever give up being a Jedi, you can easily have another gig." With a sigh, Atton's practiced insouciance returned and the edges of his mouth curled upward in a wry smile. "I'll go and call Malak."

He stood and walked out the door, his gait stronger. Kayla followed him and grasped his arm. "I give better care to those close to me." Then, she hesitated. "Jaq, when this war is over I don't know what I'll do. I want to return to the Order, but I've betrayed everything it stands for. I defied the will of the Council, I've killed the enemies of the Republic, I've felt…love." She gulped hard.

"Love, good for you. So, who is this lucky guy?"

Kayla sighed heavily. "For an intelligence operative, you are the dumbest man I know." She seized the lapel of his torn ribbed jacket and pulled him in close.

"Oh! Me?"

"Yes, you," she replied and kissed him passionately, awkwardly letting her fingers grip his shoulders. He gave in readily, tasting her fire, but then, he pulled away. She looked hurt. "Jaq?"

"No, Kayla, it's just that I have to call Malak. We can't keep him waiting."

Her mouth opened wide. "Oh yes! Malak…no, let's go call him," she said breathlessly. Together, they entered the communications room and sealed the door.

He gave Kayla a nervous smile and then set in the communications parameters – he focused the array onto the transponder code that he knew to be Malak's and entered the specific encryption code. He then beamed a narrowly-focused burst of energy to Malak's ship and synced his frequency-hopping algorithm with the mother ship. "Our transmission is point to point so it will be very difficult to intercept."

"Always the operative, huh?"

Atton was about to respond when a hologram of Malak appeared. The Jedi's body was tense and he stroked his strong chin with a pensive hand. "Jaq, I thought you were dead. I am pleased by your escape."

"Thank you, sir. We are not without our injuries though. I regret to inform you that Serphants has escaped, but his wounds are severe."

Malak pondered for a moment and raised one eyebrow. "That is sufficient."

"Sir, I also wanted to report that we observed Sith on Malachor Five."

"Sith?" questioned Malak. "Are you sure?"

Atton nodded. "Without a doubt. Their leader is Master Uthar Wynn. He is on Malachor Five to make a treaty with the Mandalorians. Are you sure I shouldn't notify Revan?"

"No, you were right to call me. Revan…cannot be bothered with such details at the moment. She is leading the final assault on Bendak's fleet, while I sit here, butchering the last of the Ordo."

Kayla noticed something odd in the tone of Malak's voice and she could see tension along his jaw. "Sir, our mission is completed. Vako is slain, the Serphants Clan is in disarray thanks to Seja, and all of our reconnaissance reports and communications intercepts have been forwarded to you. Our ETA to your fleet is two hours."

Malak held out his hand. "Wait, I have one more mission for you. A shuttle, carrying valuable cargo has…has been stolen from my ship by Mandalorian spies," he began and Kayla and Atton exchanged glances, mouthing, "Mandalorian spies?"

"I want you to intercept the shuttle, kill its occupants, and send it to Malachor Five. You are to input this code into the cargo," Malak finished as he transmitted some data. "Do you understand?"

Atton nodded as he read the code. "Yes, sir. We're on it."

Malak smiled warmly. "Good. You have always been one of our best operatives, Jaq. I shall let Revan know of your work and you shall be rewarded. There will be a place for you in the New Order when this is done."

Atton beamed. "Thank you, sir." The line went dead. "The New Order…I like the sound of that."

Kayla sighed and her face darkened for a moment. "The New Order? I'm not so sure, Jaq. I just want this to end and for things to return to the way they were before this…this horrible war. I still hope that the Order will forgive me and allow me to return."

"Don't worry, I know Revan and Malak will be able to convince you to stay on."

She made a lukewarm smile. "We'll see. I'll think upon it."

He made a grin that went ear to ear. "And I can be very persuasive," he said as he maneuvered her onto his lap. Something within him screamed that time was running out and he could no longer bear the tension between them. He brushed her blonde hair away from her eyes and gazed into their depths. Though she had seen much, her blue eyes shone of innocence and longing. His breathing quickened as he opened her robes to look upon her creamy skin which glistened with perspiration.

At first, she tried to push him away weakly. "Atton…I'm a Jedi…please."

Gently, he turned her face back so she could look him in the eye. "Kayla, time is running out. Whatever happens here will change the galaxy forever. Time is running out."

In a need born of fear and uncertainty, Kayla buried her face in Atton's neck and inhaled his scent. She closed her eyes and let her lips brush his rough stubble. All of the oaths she had taken and all of the promises that she had made mattered not at the moment as she melded with him, letting her bare flesh chafe on Atton's ribbed jacket. Their rhythm blended with the throbbing of the ion engines, allowing themselves to be lost in the depths of space and time until they were spent.

At the moment of ecstasy, Atton's mind was flooded with energy.

_He stands over Kayla, his face twisted and unrecognizable. He holds a sharp implement to her neck and her body is flayed and bloody. "I can be very persuasive," he coos those familiar words into her ear._

_He expects her to scream, but she is quiet, whimpering with terror. Enraged, he grabs a rod, crackling with electricity and jams it into her form. Her body arches with pain, but still she remains silent._

"_Are you ready to talk? Are you ready to join us?" he asks, haughty and sullen._

_Kayla nods, her eyes full of pain and suffering. "Yes, come closer, Jaq. I'll tell you all."_

_With a smirk, he leans over her split lips and puts his ear over her mouth._

"_Jaq, I love you," she says and then, her lips and eyes are forever frozen._

Spasms wrack Atton's body as he pulled himself into Kayla one last time. With ice in his gut from the vision, he immediately pushed away from her.

"Jaq? What's wrong?"

He forced a smile, but he could not look at her. "Nothing, sweets. You just wiped me out is all," he said with an immodest wink.

"I violated the Code and gave you my body and my heart. I would hope it means more than just sex."

He forced himself to look at her and for a moment, he saw her as a corpse with pale, mottled skin and filmy, soulless eyes staring off into eternity and he felt sick. With an effort, he pushed aside the image, focusing on the face before him now. "It is, sweets. You mean the world to me. Come, let's go bag Malak's lost shuttle, shall we?"

**Malachor VII**

Canderous Ordo lay, half covered in snow, scanning the landing site with his optics while Xarga watched a monitor that was set against a rock. Mandalorian warriors knelt around them, hunkered down behind cover, waiting for the chance to bloody the Republic.

"Xarga, General T'Sing has taken the landing zone. Revan's orbital bombardment has ended our counterattack," Canderous said.

"Things are not going well for us. We should fall back to the fortress – I think we're vulnerable to bombardment here."

Canderous rolled to one side and propped his head up on one hand. "That's why I'm having you set up the masking grid…so those damn ships can't see us until it's too late." He then knelt and put a gauntleted hand on Xarga's shoulder. "Remember…Strength is life, honor is life, death is life."

The other Mandalorian nodded. "That is the way of Mandalore."

"Good," Ordo said. "Now tell me what is happening with Bendak's fleet. Last I saw, he was pressing Malak pretty hard."

Xarga grunted and rubbed his hands together to warm them. "The situation has changed, my friend," he advised, turning the monitor so Canderous could see it. "Revan had her ships break formation and engage Bendak in small groups."

Canderous narrowed his eyes – Bendak had spread his ships apart to battle the starfighters and allowed Revan's capital ships to cluster around each vessel and eliminate them one by one. "His forces are now too far apart to support each other. He's being annihilated. Look, Malak is swinging around to close the trap. Where are my people? Where is my clan?"

Xarga shook his head. "Gone. All gone. A few escaped back to Malachor Five."

Ordo nodded. "Such is war," he said stoically and turned back to look at the Republic forces. "General T'Sing has landed the bulk of her division. I can see her first brigade maneuvering to our left flank, screened by armor." He thought for a moment before continuing, "They'll expect us to attack. That would have been my preference, but perhaps that whiny Serphants had a point. Establish a reserve two klicks to the rear and have them stand by. Thin our left flank to give General T'Sing the appearance of weakness on our part."

The other Mandalorian raised an eyebrow. "What's this? Canderous Ordo taking the defensive? Now I've seen everything." With a chuckle, Xarga donned his helmet and moved down the line to the left flank. There, he pointed to a number of warriors, including a red-haired woman bundled in thick furs.

"You warriors, report to the rear and form a reserve. Stand by for Canderous' command to attack. Anyone failing to obey will be killed."

The troops reluctantly began to move back and Xarga noticed the woman. "You there, what are you doing on the line? You are not Mandalorian. Who are you?"

The woman stopped and looked at the towering Mandalorian as her breath streamed in the cold air. "My name is Mira. I was a slave of the Serphants Clan, but my master, Vako, freed me to fight for the Mandalore. I can hold my own."

Xarga paused for a moment. "Vako? He is a worthy warrior. Very well, fall in with the reserves."

Mira nodded and continued to the rear. "Worthy warrior?" she whispered with a snicker. "More like a dead one. I'll get out of this and be free of the Mandalorians yet."

**The Bridge of the _RNS Indefatigable _**

Malak stood by his command seat and his hands gripped the armrest tightly, squeezing the black leather. Excitement was written across his face, his blue eyes wide and his teeth showing through a victorious smile. On his Tactical Display, clusters of Republic ships were hammering at individual Mandalorian vessels, using greater numbers and firepower to destroy the enemy.

"How could I have doubted Revan?" he whispered. He then turned to Bandon. "What is our status?"

The young man grinned broadly and wiped some soot away from his face. "Our shields are back to fifty percent and damage control crews are working on the engines, but we are battle worthy."

"Good," Malak said and pointed to Nisotsa at the helm. "Blow past the ruins of Ordo's force. Let our frigates finish them. I want a piece of Bendak's fleet before it's gone. Have the _Aquos, Lion, _and _Qi Ren_ follow us and establish a diamond formation."

"Aye," answered the commander as he input the course and activated the controls to open the massive ion injectors into the turbines. The great ship accelerated and its engines hummed and fuel sprayed into the combustion chambers. The fuel then ignited and a sharp blue flame roared out the back of the engines. Malak's ship made for the nearest Mandalorian vessel, which was attempting to rejoin with several others for mutual support.

"Quickly, Nisotsa. I don't want them ganging up on me," Malak urged. He stood again, like the powerful hunter, one foot firmly planted on the deck with the other propped up on his seat. He leaned forward aggressively with his chin jutting out, looking down his nose at his prey. "Have the _Aquos _and _Lion_ fire torpedoes at long range to slow them. I want us to close quickly to knife fighting range and we will beat them to a pulp. I like to grapple with my enemy and see his fear."

"Forever bold," said Bandon, citing Malak's creed. "Forever forward."

On that, Malak's two escort ships opened fire. Streaks of fire left their torpedo tubes and rocketed toward the Mandalorian ship. "Electronic identification tells us that the ship is the _Malachor Dawn,_" announced Bandon. "Their weapons and shields are at full strength, but we'll overtake them in two minutes."

Malak watched with satisfaction as torpedo impacts lit up the _Malachor Dawn's_ shields. The enemy dreadnaught returned fire and torpedoes streaked back at the Republic. The muscular Jedi tensed, but did not flinch. "Countermeasures," he commanded.

Bandon nodded and activated the countermeasure suite that began emitting powerful radio-frequency energy on a narrow bandwidth to confuse the targeting sensors. Next, giant canisters shot out of ports along the hull of the great ship and streaked away. Within the guts of these mysterious cylinders, emitters broadcast a signature that was identical to the _Indefatigable_ – engines, electronics, acoustics. In essence, the torpedoes now saw five of Malak's ship.

One Mandalorian torpedo shot by and vanished in deep space, deceived by the jamming. Two more slammed into the decoys, creating fireballs in the darkness.

However, two crashed into the _Lion_ and her shields flashed from the blast. Holes appeared in her hull near the bridge and Malak could see her veer off course and begin to tumble.

"Stay on target," he said passionately as the _Aquos_ launched another volley. The _Malachor Dawn_ shuddered under torpedo impacts and one of its engines grew dark.

"Malak, the enemy ship is slowing," informed Bandon. "Turbolaser range in thirty seconds."

_Revan, do you doubt my skill now? I can be your equal if you let me. I can stand by your side in the New Order if you'll have me. I will prove it to you._

"Malak, we're in range."

"Open fire…all batteries. Continue to close to point blank range," the blond Jedi ordered. He then sat back down into his command chair as turbolaser batteries unleashed their energy and he whispered, "With that technician's creation, Malachor Five will be my gift to Revan. Then, she and all of the galaxy will see that we are meant to dominate…together. My dream is unfolding."

Little did Malak know, but his gift would be the galaxy's curse and his dream would become a nightmare.

**Aboard the _Malachor Dawn_ in Bendak's Fleet, now commanded by Thax**

Aboard the massive dreadnaught and pride of the Mandalorian fleet, chaos reigned. With Bendak missing, Thax had assumed command of the fleet…or what was left of it. On the bridge of the _Malachor Dawn_, steam and flame shot in every direction and many warriors lay slumped over their consoles, dead as a result of the damage caused be turbolaser and torpedo hits on the ship. One officer, no more than a boy covered in soot and ash, ran from the bridge. "Malak is here!"

The Commander, a Mandalorian with graying brown hair, drew his pistol and shot the boy in the back. "You are no Mandalorian!"

The report of the weapon broke the panic that had infected the crew and the wails of the warriors vanished into the venting steam.

_We are not the same Mandalorians that crossed into the Republic. Boys and old men are all that remain. Now Bendak and Canderous are gone…my leaders, my friends. We have seen every campaign together since the dawn of war. _Looking at the tactical display, Thax shook his head. _We came close this time, didn't we? We bloodied Saul Karath and we hurt Malak pretty bad. We would have broken his line if not for Revan. Next time, Canderous…next time._

The Commander growled at his men. "Get back to your stations, you Banthas! Prepare warriors to repel boarders."

Initially stunned, the Mandalorians focused on his words and then moved with a sense of purpose. A young man sat at the Ops terminal and glanced at the readout. "Shields are inoperative. Weapons offline. Engine thrust down seventy percent."

"There is no use running," the Commander said with a grunt. He drew his razor-sharp vibrosword and held it to his chest. "It is time to fight."

A cold stillness replaced the hot panic from a moment ago and Thax was answered by the sound of vibrodaggers being hammered against armored chests. The great ship lurched and men staggered from the movement.

"They have a tractor beam on us," announced one warrior. Then, a loud squeal sounded and the bridge lights flashed and sparks blew out of consoles. "Commander, they have disabled our targeting sensors and self-destruct systems."

Thax clenched his fists. "I wasn't going to blow myself up anyway…not without a shot at Malak."

A deep, heavy crunch rang on the hull outside the bridge. Then, there was quiet for a moment before the sound of a cutting laser reverberated in the room. "That will be their assault droids. Do not fret yourselves," said the Commander to calm his men. Anxious Mandalorians stood, blasters, disruptors, and swords drawn, waiting for the blow to fall.

Black lines appeared on the bulkhead along with hot sparks until an oval was formed on the durasteel.

"Warriors, stand ready!"

The oval blew inward with smoke and flame followed by grenades and blaster fire. Bright red, yellow, green, and blue bolts of lethal plasma sliced the dark, smoky air and men fell on both sides amid screams and the high-pitched whine of blaster fire. Republic marines in golden armor poured through the breach to meet the rapid fire of a heavy blaster and the assault stalled at the hole.

Thax stood next to the gun crew, directing the fire and bodies piled up. Smoke coiled off of the barrel and from the plasma chamber as heat radiated from the weapon.

"We have to change barrels, Commander!" called one gunner and his mate pulled out a long tube and another plasma chamber. As if on cue, a grenade flew toward them and began spewing thick, black smoke. Another grenade landed near a cluster of warriors and detonated, hurling frozen crystals on the men.

"No, keep firing!" countered the leader and he pointed his vibrosword at the now obscured breach. The blaster continued to belch flame and death, but the sounds of another Republic assault were growing. Men shouted and cried out as explosions rocked the corridor and then, marines poured through the smoke amid the renewed sounds of blaster fire.

The Commander saw the enemy rush at him, swords drawn and he rallied his warriors. "Throw them back!" he shouted and led them into the melee. He raised his durasteel to meet a cut and then forced the enemy's weapon down with his arms. With a backhanded slash, the leader removed the marine's head. He then spun the sword with the precision born from years of combat and clove the next man from shoulder to belly through golden armor.

His vibrosword stuck in the man's falling body just long enough for another Republic marine to bring his weapons down on Thax's helmet. The blade glanced off of the finely-made Mandalorian helm, but part of the durasteel was shorn away, revealing bare skin. On instinct, the Commander drew his arms back and drove the point of his weapon deep into the marine's chest.

The first Republic assault had failed.

Smoke coiled through the corridor while the hellish glow of fire danced along the walls and the Commander looked about to see only a few warriors still standing with him. Though his heart pounded and his breath came in ragged gulps, he stood proudly with his men.

"Strength is life!"

"Honor is life!"

"Death is…." he began before the sound of lightsabers tore the air and all fell silent.

The heavy blaster gunner pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Then, the weapon and the crew flew backwards and smashed against a blackened wall. Through the haze and fire stepped two Jedi – one with black hair and the other blond with red body armor.

"Malak…." said the Commander through gritted teeth, now visible through his shattered helmet. "I had prayed for this meeting."

The Jedi curled the edge of his lip up and bared his teeth. "Then I hope it is all that you prayed for."

The remaining Mandalorians hurled themselves at the two intruders and Bandon stood with a sneer upon his face. Before the charge could reach him, he thrust his violet-bladed lightsaber into the throat of a warrior and then spun, slicing the legs cleanly off of another. Bandon's eyes glowed momentarily before he caught the arm of a third warrior with his hand and flung him into the bulkhead, smashing muscle and bone.

Malak seized the initiative, striding into the mass of warriors with his powerful physique. He unsubtly parried the blow of one man and then rammed the hilt of his lightsaber into his enemy's face, splitting the helmet in two. Blood poured down the warrior's chest as Malak wrapped his left arm around the man's neck and snapped it.

The massive Jedi then delivered an uppercut, slashing through armor and flesh, sending another warrior pitching over backward. A third Mandalorian thrust forward with a sword, but Malak sidestepped, spun, and clove the man in two at the waist.

Without waiting for the rest of his men to die, Thax rushed in and cut down at Malak's head with all of his might. The Jedi brought his blade up to meet the attack and durasteel clashed on pure energy with sparks and crackles. Malak turned his wrist and slashed at the Mandalorian's flank, but the man twisted his blade downward and the weapons met again.

Malak's crushing fist came down on the Mandalorian's face and bits of metal, skin, and blood sprayed on the ground. The Commander staggered, but drove his armored boot into Malak's shin. The Jedi howled and fell to one knee.

"Die!" Thax cried and plunged his sword down at Malak's chest, but the Jedi batted the tip away and flipped the Commander over him onto the deck. As the Mandalorian crashed on his back, Malak rolled him over with his brute strength, mounted his back, and then twisted his head completely around.

Bones snapped as flecks of spit flew from Malak's lips in his terrible fury. As the light of the Mandalorian's eyes faded, Malak dropped the corpse to the ground. His eyes shone with the utmost savagery.

"No, it is you who died."


	17. Valley of the Shadow of Death

W/N: Hooray for BaM on the amazingly quick beta. I'm shipping out real soon and I'm likely to be gone for a month so I am turning over all writing duties to my friend, Kelli, and my cousin, Candace. 

Pops and DC, yes, this is all war movie. I'm hoping to capture the feel of some of the EP II and III battles and I'm trying to emulate some of the Michael Shaara battle scene style. Just don't look for Lo Armistead or George Pickett.

Here, we get to see Mai-Lyn and Canderous under some pressure. Canderous is certainly not a nice guy, but he kicks butt. Just remember, even the bravest feel fear...it's in how we deal with it that makes a difference. I'm hoping to introduce HK-47 in the next chapter.

**Valley of the Shadow of Death**

**The Surface of Malachor VII**

General Mai-Lyn T'Sing sat deep within the bowels of a massive armored vehicle as its tracks ground up the icy surface of the planet. The behemoth's armored hide was more than a meter thick and it bristled with laser cannon, missile launchers, and antennae mounts.

Beside the juggernaut, smaller tanks and walkers moved along, screening the command vehicle from attack. Ahead, regiments of infantry ran through the snow while light flyers buzzed along with their repulsorlifts to scout the high, rocky terrain ahead.

_This vehicle shall be my armored fist, which I will ram into the belly of the Mandalorians. I must overcome all resistance quickly and take the fortress. _Her mind played over the strategies that she would use, but her thoughts kept coming back to images of dead friends and fallen Jedi.

_How I long for this damn war to be over. _

Mai-Lyn's thoughts were drawn to a hologram forming on the communications platform. A whitish-blue figure of a familiar Rodian coalesced and the general nodded stiffly to himself. Though she tried being the warm, benevolent leader that was Revan, it was not easy…even with her closest friends.

"General T'Sing, my infantry is deployed in a skirmish line ahead of your armor. You may feel free to advance up the hill."

Mai-Lyn looked down her nose, shrouded in the mantle of authority. "Colonel Jorath, our scans are showing that the high ground in front of us is empty. Revan's destroyers are not showing anything either. However, I don't trust what I am seeing. Is there anything that your infantry can determine yet?"

The Rodian shook his head, which was swathed in heavy cloaks to protect him from the cold. "No, but I'm hoping that Floxel's flyers will spot something soon. Perhaps the Mandalorians bugged out back to the fortress."

"You should know better than that. We should be prepared for an offensive at any moment. That is the way of Mandalore."

Jorath's flexible green lips pressed inward, signifying that he was thinking. Mai-Lyn could always read what was going through her fellow Jedi's head. "I have trusted you thus far, General. The skirmish line that I have set up will absorb a Mandalorian assault. Your armor can then close and hammer them at will."

"That is my intention. I have known you since we were Younglings and you have never failed me yet. Colonel…" she began, unsure of whether or not to use his rank or name, "May the Force be with you."

Jorath saluted in the military way and his image faded into oblivion. As the bluish-white hologram fizzled, Mai-Lyn went back to watching the ineffective orbital bombardment of the fortress.

_It's too heavily shielded. We'll have to go in on foot. At least the Mandalorians in the fortress will be occupied and can't strike against me._

She closed her eyes for a moment, wishing that the intelligence reports were true. With the infantry advancing up the slopes, the general found that she had time for her mind to wander elsewhere, away from the valley of death. She turned to her adjutant, who was another wayward Jedi given a Republic commission.

"Major Ap-Sulas, I am reluctant to share this, but although this should be the moment of our greatest triumph, something gnaws at me." Mai-Lyn could feel a terrible uneasiness building and she could no longer contain it or keep silent. "The Force is trying to tell me something…. I am trying to listen, but the sound is so faint. My connection to the Force feels so hollow."

The young man seemed intimidated by her, his face flushed red and his eyes averted. "General…I-I don't know what to say. You, Revan, and Malak have always led us well. Your confidence has given the Republic strength."

Mai-Lyn sighed and her gut tightened. _He doesn't understand. He can't possibly understand what I'm going through. _She waved her hand dismissively, forcing herself to continue playing the role of general. "Yes, yes, of course. Thank you, Major. Please return to you duties."

_No one understands…not even Revan._

Jorath's image sizzled back to life and Mai-Lyn' gaze snapped back to him.

"General, it is as you expected; the intelligence was wrong and the Mandalorians are now attacking along a broad front. It seems that their forces are weak and depleted from our earlier action. Floxel's scouts have indicated that their left flank is thin. I could counterattack and roll up the flank."

The general's mood changed abruptly at the news. "Yes, advance your brigade methodically, fix their center in place and hold them. I want your infantry to screen my armored advance."

"Excellent, General. We'll bring glory for Revan."

As Jorath's image faded again, Mai-Lyn gave the signal for the armor to proceed and the juggernaut crushed the land beneath its tracks on its way up the hill.

_I don't care what it takes. I'm going to finish this._

**The Surface of Malachor VII**

Canderous Ordo lay in the snow near a jagged rock formation that jutted out from the icy landscape. Flurries of white flakes danced in the cold breeze that swept the hills and plains of this frozen world. Frost covered his Mandalorian armor, giving him the appearance of being a child's snowman.

Using his enhanced optics, he scanned down the rocky slope to observe the Republic infantry in a skirmish line, leading the way ahead of speeders and armored vehicles.

A Republic scout flyer buzzed by overhead, but Canderous did not flinch. In an instant, it was out of sight, searching the rough terrain for signs of the enemy.

"Your stealth field is working, Xarga. They cannot see us," he said, as cold and dealy as the planet. His binoculars zoomed in on the massive tank that was at the center of the assault. "Can you raise the fortress? I want to coordinate my attack with them…I'll need reinforcements and artillery to exploit my breakthrough."

Xarga shook his head. "No such luck, Canderous. General T'Sing's forces are jamming on all frequencies."

"Hmm…perhaps that's for the better. She'd detect any transmission anyway." Canderous sighed ruefully. "She and Revan always have had ways of finding us. Besides, Xarga, we don't want to share the glory anyhow."

The last comment elicited a dark chuckle from the other Mandalorian. "Fighting is better than freezing," Xarga said, hinting at their inevitable demise. He was about to continue when Canderous held out his hand.

"Republic skirmishers are now only a thousand meters away. Remain still…I want to draw them closer," Ordo said, anticipation dripping in his voice. "Since our first clash with Revan I have longed for this moment. It is a chance to regain some of our honor before the end and an opportunity to bloody her nose." Canderous turned to look at his fellow Mandalorian, someone who had fought by his side since before this war. "You know, Xarga, she has never been defeated. Yes," he said, holding up his hand to forestall Xarga's response, "we won other battles with the Republic when she was present or conquered other worlds that she had abandoned…but never when she was in direct command."

Xarga nodded solemnly, his visor reflecting the snowy ground before them. He slowly picked up a detonator and laid it in his lap. "We will show them once again how war is fought."

Canderous held his breath for a few moments, almost afraid to exhale for fear of being spotted. His heart pounded in his chest and his muscles twitched beneath heavy armor, as if he were a clan youth approaching his first kill. Exhaling reluctantly under the protection of his helmet, the warrior licked his lips, removing the salty sweat. His stomach too, tightened and churned, as if it too was barely restraining itself from leaping down the hill, barely able to wait

Finally, the moment approached. Canderous turned to Xarga and pointed a finger. "Now."

His comrade twisted the knob on the detonator three times and called, "Fire in the hole," and the hill erupted into fire and shrapnel.

Flame shot into the air amid screams and a shockwave rolled over the Mandalorians a moment later. Republic flyers crashed into the ground, swathed in burning plasma. Steam gushed from the blast area and drops of hot water rained down in sheets as Canderous stood and brought his Ordo blaster to bear.

The warrior unleashed a torrent of bolts into the steam and stepped over the melting mound while Xarga hurled grenades. Burning Republic soldiers staggered about in the chaos until the falling water extinguished the fires. Canderous pumped shots into the reeling enemy and walked calmly into their broken ranks.

Xarga joined him, spraying the field ahead with bolts until a metal behemoth could be seen lumbering through the fog. Canderous' boots crunched over newly frozen ice and he crouched down, aiming his weapon. With a press of the trigger, a rocket burst from the muzzle and streaked toward the juggernaut. The rocket slammed into its metal hide and exploded in a shower of fire.

Canderous then turned to his friend. "Activate our reserves. Fall back and prepare to defend."

**General T'Sing's Command Vehicle**

The viewing port of the massive tank filled with flame and the lights in the command deck dimmed. Sparks flew from the monitors and consoles, but Mai-Lyn didn't flinch.

"General," called Major Ap-Sulas, "our infantry is in retreat. An entire regiment has been annihilated. The Command Vehicle has sustained damage."

Despite her outward calm, a cold sweat formed above her lip. "Have the armor press forward. Direct Colonel Jorath to rally his troops and continue the assault."

"Yes, General."

Mai-Lyn returned her attention to the battle before her and through the sooty viewport she could see bodies strewed about in the slushy ice. The tracks and wheels of the mighty Command Vehicle rolled over the dead and wounded indifferently, grinding them to mush. A faint quiver of tension rippled along Mai-Lyn's jaw.

_It is for the greater good, dammit,_ she told herself over and over again. …_the greater good._

With a _beep_, the targeting scanners had found several Mandalorians. Images of armored warriors dashing about appeared on the monitors and several of them stood out.

"There! Target that group," the general commanded and laser turrets swung in response. A laser barrel aimed down at several Mandalorians, who were scrambling for cover. Bolts of plasma streaked off and impacted within the group. Warriors burst into fiery pieces while others, quicker or luckier, dove behind the rocky cover.

Mai-Lyn saw two Mandalorians dash to the side, one of them firing a rocket into a nearby walker. The Republic vehicle pitched over in smoke and flame. Laser cannon on the Command Vehicle swung around to target the warriors, but they scurried away behind cover.

"Bring those two down. Plot a pursuit," the general commanded her vehicle's driver and then turned to the sensor officer. "Report."

The man turned a knob and said, "General, the warriors are falling back toward their left flank."

Mai-Lyn stood and set her lip in grim determination. "We have them…. With my compliments, instruct Colonel Jorath to continue to press them there and our armor will support a breakthrough. We'll be in the fortress by nightfall."

On the tactical display, Republic flyers strafed enemy positions, pinning the Mandalorians while Jorath's infantry dressed their lines and scaled the slopes. Within ten minutes, the Mandalorian left flank was in disarray and bolts of light flew back and forth between the lines in a horrible, bloody hail.

Mai-Lyn watched the two warriors dodging back and forth, avoiding blaster and rocket fire as they fled toward their collapsing troops. She pointed at them as they scooted behind cover once more.

"I have to give them credit…they are brave," she told her crew. "If those men should survive, I would like to meet them."

She had recovered her morale from the earlier setback and the promise of victory drove her on now. Her heart surged with pride in her tactics. The Command Vehicle ground forward and crested the hill, crushing ice and stone beneath it. "It looks like the Mandalorian flank has collapsed. I want to sweep around and encircle -"

An explosion rocked the Command Vehicle and the monitors blurred. When the sensors had refocused, a picture of chaos emerged on the display. Republic flyers were hotly engaged with Basilisk Droids and infantry blazed away at each other at close quarters. Blaster fire poured into the Republic ranks and lines of dead men lay in the snow. The lines were faltering and small groups of men clumped together under cover from the murderous Mandalorian fire. There was a flash in the distance.

An officer turned to Mai-Lyn. "Rockets inbound!"

"Countermeasures!" she shouted. Despite the defensive action, some of the rockets got through and hammered on the hull of the behemoth. Lights dimmed and the beast shook. Its lasers returned fire and the Mandalorian vehicles and droids erupted in spouts of flame. Rapid-fire blasters rang out a staccato burst of energy and a kneeling blue line of Mandalorian warriors were shredded and fell in neat ranks.

Again, Mai-Lyn saw the two warriors, in the distance, rush about, rallying men and directing fire. She saw a Mandalorian heavy blaster open fire and long streaks of light shot into the Republic's ragged ranks. Around her vehicle, a shattered battalion broke and ran screaming back down the hill. She zoomed the sensor in on the leader and saw that he bore the insignia of Clan Ordo.

"I want that man brought down," she reiterated impatiently.

On her orders, a withering torrent of fire bore down on the Ordo warrior and vehicles and artillery pieces ruptured into parts around him, but he seemed blessed by fate. Even as the general watched Mandalorians fall around the Ordo leader he rallied a small force and charged at the Command Vehicle.

The warrior dodged and wove, shooting down any Republic soldier in his way and continued to close. Ice, snow, and shrapnel rained down on the Ordo man, but he would not fall. His force was whittled down until only a handful remained, but still he pressed on.

With a grunt, Mai-Lyn stood and grasped her lightsaber. "I will deal with this myself," she said as she walked out of the room.

**In front of the great Command Vehicle**

Shards of ice and debris rained down on Canderous as he dashed forward in a zig-zag pattern. Across the battlefield, the staccato noise of blasters was mixed with the deep whine of heavy lasers. His eyes half closed in fear, he let out his war cry to bolster his confidence. "Strength is life!"

Ordo sprinted into a platoon of Republic troopers in their white armor and he blasted an officer. Bolts whizzed past him as he butt stroked another man, knocking him back. He followed up by plunging a bayonet into the man's torso. Without waiting, Canderous brought his blaster around and sprayed shots into the enemy, all the while hollering at the top of his lungs. There was a hammering blow to his chest and his leg, but he barely noticed. He shot a fleeing trooper in the back and then his ears rang as something slammed into his armored head.

Leaving their dead and wounded, the Republic men were in full, disorganized retreat. Ordo saw his target ahead and bellowing like an ox, resumed his charge. Men fell around him, hit by plasma or ripped apart in explosions. Flashes of light from the muzzles of the juggernaut's weapons meant instant death for anyone hit and great holes were blown into the Mandalorian ranks. Dodging a spray of blaster fire, Canderous slowed down only just enough to shoot a cowering Mandalorian teen.

Xarga ran beside him, spraying blindly with his blaster, screaming at the top of his lungs. Then, an explosion flipped him, end over end, into the snow. Canderous looked back for a second and saw Xarga struggling in a slushy crater, blood smeared over his armor. Canderous stopped and started back, but the wounded warrior waved him off. "No, keep going! Don't stop! Death is life, my friend!"

Ordo blinked, but then resumed his charge, the sound of wailing, whizzing bolts, and detonations filling his ears. Somehow, he had lost his helmet, but he couldn't recall how or when. Blood covered his head and the salty taste of it filled his mouth. A laser bolt hit a man next to him and smoking bits of Mandalorian armor and flesh splattered over his face.

On instinct now, Canderous reached into his pack and pulled out a Thermite Charge. Despite his pain and fatigue, he sprinted the last meters to the Command Vehicle and hurled the charge at the belly of the beast.

"Death is life!" he cried and dashed away, but then he was surrounded in light…and shockwave.


	18. Now, I am Become Death Part I

Writer's notes - Again, many thanks to BaM, who beta'd this while I was away. I'm down to the end with a couple more chapters to go. With the Mass Shadow Generator coming into play, I'm going to draw a bit of a parallel to the a-bomb, using J. Robert Oppenheimer's quote of Vishnu from the Bagavad Gita. I thought it appropriate, given the timing of the posting.

**Now I am Become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds – Part I**

**In theMedbay Aboard the _RNS Indefatigable _**

In a private room in the medbay, the Zabrak technician, Bao-Dur, lay on a bed , senseless, groaning in pain. His gray skin was covered in rivulets of perspiration and the muscles of his face were taut as a drum. Medical droids hovered nearby, probing the stump of his left arm with mechanical implements. Amid the hum of the floating droids, monitors around Bao-Dur's bed throbbed with the sound of his erratic heartbeat.

Entering the room from the dimly-lit hallway outside of the room, two men entered the room and stepped into the warm light – Malak and Bandon. Still clad in his red armor, Malak looked down on his gravely-wounded technician without emotion. "Can you wake him?" he asked the lead droid.

The metal medic's eyes flashed. "Master, it is possible, but ill advised. The Zabrak has lost a great deal of blood and is in highly critical condition."

Malak grunted and ran his hand through his golden hair, his face now betraying his agitation. "Bandon, the Mandalorians stole my weapon from under my nose, but we can salvage the situation. I must know how the weapon operates and only Bao-Dur can tell us." He slumped his shoulders and bowed his head in an expression of resignation. He looked back to the droid. "I can't let Revan know what has happened. We must proceed." He looked back to the droid. "Wake him."

"Yes, Master." A long metal arm emerged from the droid that was tipped with a long syringe. The point of the needle slid into Bao-Dur's gray skin at his neck and fluids surged into his arteries.

The Zabrak's dark eyes fluttered open, filled with pain. "No…. The Mass Shadow Generator…we must stop them."

Malak leaned over and gently put his hand on Bao-Dur's cheek. "Bao-Dur, listen. It's your commander, Malak," he said, pulling the Zabrak's face closer to look at him. "I know what happened and I have sent operatives to recover the weapon. I need to know how it operates. I need to know how to control it."

A wild look came into Bao-Dur's eyes and he began thrashing about with his one arm. "Sir, you can't control it. I realize that now. What have I done? What have I _done_?"

Malak seized his arm and pinned it to the bed. His face was pinched up in irritation. "You're not listening to me. You need to tell me how to operate the weapon. We will recapture it very soon," he said forcefully and tendrils of the Force lashed out into Bao-Dur's mind.

"Sir…I…I…it's power…beyond all imagining. What have created? It will tear the very fabric of…of-" the Zabrak tried to say, but Malak's power was great. Bao-Dur struggled for a moment more before his muscles relaxed and his breathing eased. His lips parted to mechanically unleash the death of millions. "Sir, here is the code: Eight-Six-One-Nine-Four-Five. You can then enter the detonation sequence which is…."

Malak smiled broadly as Bao-Dur detailed the operation of the weapon. He would be the hero of Malachor. The tall Jedi released the Zabrak. "Droid, put him back to sleep. See that he gets the finest medical care. I don't want him waking up until this is over."

"Yes, Master," the droid answered in an eerily cheerful mechanical voice and another syringe plunged into Bao-Dur's neck.

**A Shuttle Racing Toward Revan's Fleet**

Atton Rand pushed the throttle forward as far as it could go and the shuttle accelerated ahead through space. Needles on the gauges of the instrument panel spiked higher into the red, but Atton was unfazed.

"Jaq…Jaq, I don't think this is wise," voiced Kayla. "The ion stream is overheating."

He looked back for a moment and saw her and Seja, their eyes bulging and their lips curled with nervousness. "Don't worry none, sweets. I've done this before. She'll hold together," he said carelessly and then tapped the instrument panel with his hand. "Come on baby, hold together," he whispered.

The temperature in the cabin quickly rose and steam seeped through gaps in the panels and boards. "Jaq, she won't hold," said Kayla. "You've got to throttle back."

Atton grunted and his hand on the throttle twitched, but something caught his attention on the sensor. "That's them! We've got you!" he shouted with glee and then turned back to the two Jedi. "Fire up those lightsabers, you two and prepare to board."

He vectored the shuttle toward his prey and they shot ahead toward the escaping craft. Seja stood and began heading aft, but Kayla glanced over at the sensors. "Jaq, that shuttle has some unusual energy readings. What's on that thing?"

"I didn't ask Malak and you shouldn't worry about it, hun. Just get ready to go."

Kayla made a face, but then ran after Seja. When she had gone, Atton extended the grappling claws and came in over the hijacked craft. The metal claws dug into its hull with a grinding sound and Atton yanked the throttle back. "We have them! Get ready," he called aft and then leapt out of the pilot's seat. He sprinted back and drew a borrowed blaster pistol. Seja knelt down at the boarding hatch on the floor and extended the coupling to connect with the other ship.

"Boarding tube in place," Seja said. "Atmosphere in the green…I'm punching a hole in the hull."

There was a blast and a dull thud beneath the hatch and then Seja flung it open. Smoke greeted them and Seja jumped into the narrow hole, which was too small for the Jedi to ignite his weapon. Atton heard the sound of a lightsaber powering up and then blaster shots. He pushed his way past Kayla and leapt down into the enemy ship. Through the smoke he could see Seja's lightsaber deflecting away streaking bolts. Atton rolled toward cover as two bolts sizzled by where he had stood. He came up and leveled his own weapon, aiming down the barrel. Two shots rang out from his blaster and a man pitched over.

Atton advanced, but Seja seemed entirely on the defensive, swatting away bolts. Kayla leapt down and looked around to get her bearings, but the smoke and confusion slowed her. Atton charged up to a door and put his blaster around the corner. He fired and was rewarded by a scream.

He was about to move when someone grabbed his weapon arm and slammed it into the wall. With a cry of pain, he dropped his blaster. He moved into the corridor and saw his assailant holding a pistol on him. Instinctively, he slapped the weapon upward before the man could shoot him and it went off, sending a bolt screeching by his face into the wall behind. Atton bull rushed forward, throwing his shoulder into the man's chest and slamming him into the opposite wall.

The man grunted, stunned. He shook his head and reached down for a second blaster, but Atton whipped his hand across the man's throat. The man stopped and felt his neck. Blood trickled down, followed by a torrent and the last thing the man saw was the vibrodagger in Atton's hand. The man's eyes rolled upward and he slid to the ground.

The ship was silent now and Atton sighed. "Thanks for the help, you two." He reached down and pulled papers from the dead man's pocket. "Hmmm, sorry I had to kill you, Henrik," he said softly, looking around the room. "Now where are you hiding Malak's treasure?"

"I found it," called Seja. "It's over here."

Atton walked over to look into an open crate. There was a long cylinder in it. "It looks like a common torpedo."

Kayla approached and peered over Atton's shoulder. "I think it is a torpedo of some sort. I think this is the source of the unusual readings."

"I think you're right. We should notify Malak and let him figure this out," said Atton and he walked over to a communications panel in the bay. With a little tweaking, he dialed in the correct frequency and then attached a data pad to the terminal. "I'll need a little encryption and frequency-hopping to avoid any attention to our call."

A ghostly, pale-blue hologram of Malak appeared and Atton bowed his head. "Sir, we have taken control of the escaped shuttle. The item is in our possession."

The Jedi Knight's face brightened and a warm smile formed on his lips. "You have done well. There will be a place for you in the New Order, Jaq. What I need you to do now is to enter this code into the device," he said and the data streamed onto Atton's pad. "Then, access the system menu and enter these commands. Finally, set the shuttle on a course for Malachor Five. When that is done, return to my ship. Speak to no one else until I've had the chance to meet with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Malak's image faded and Atton turned back to his friends. "Okay, let's fire her up."

**A Hill Named 'Mount Austen'on Malachor VII**

General Mai-Lyn T'Sing somersaulted away from the egress hatch of the great armored beast as blast and fire tore through the metal juggernaut's guts. Wheels and bits of track flew past her as she landed in the bloody, sooty snow. Immediately she drew her lightsaber and it hissed its presence. She wiped the smoke from her eyes and saw the Ordo warrior stagger to his feet.

"So, we meet at last, Mandalorian."

He shook his head to clear it and focused his eyes on her. "General T'Sing, I presume?"

Mai-Lyn nodded and made a curt bow. As Revan had taught her, she inverted her lightsaber and placed the butt to her chest in a Mandalorian salute. Then, she took a stance from the Shii-Cho, balanced and even.

Ordo drew his vibrodagger and held it, blade down, to his chest. "This is how it should be. I am Canderous of the Clan Ordo. I want you to know my name before you die." He then placed the dagger in his left hand and drew a vibrosword with his right. He advanced boldly, in the Mandalorian style, points of his weapons held toward her throat.

Mai-Lyn stood her ground, angling her blade across her body. The Mandalorian twirled his sword and sliced down at her head to which the Jedi darted sideways and parried horizontally. Energy met durasteel with a sizzle before Mai-Lyn pushed the blade away even as the dagger stabbed at her throat. She arched her back, nearly doubled over in a move from Ataru, to avoid the thrust. As Ordo recovered, Mai-Lyn continued the move, flipping over to kick him in the face.

The warrior grunted, but continued to advance, cutting diagonally with the sword. The Jedi stepped right into the attack and met it with brute force this time. Sparks flew and Canderous retreated a step. He grunted and began circling, looking for an opening. "General…nice use of Shien. Force against force. I see Revan taught you well."

She settled into a powerful stance as was the style, low, with knees bent. Her lightsaber was held tightly with two hands. "You know our techniques, Ordo?"

"As much as Revan knows ours."

Mai-Lyn switched to the offensive and spun her body to deliver a powerful blow. Canderous intercepted it with his dagger and slammed his right fist into her jaw. Stars erupted in her vision and she barely saw the sword cut in time to parry it. The dagger came again and she cartwheeled away. Another cut, another thrust and Mai-Lyn swatted the attacks down in a growing desperation, retreating up the snowy slope. She was tiring and her power ebbed from her limbs.

Ordo pressed his advantage, pushing her up the hill toward his own men as Republic soldiers fled downward in the rout. He continued to hack at her, but each time, she would dodge or parry.

With a long step backward, Mai-Lyn maneuvered over an icy rock and then kicked it up into Ordo's eyes where it shattered. Temporarily blinded, he lashed out into thin air and the Jedi slammed her silver blade into his side.

Energy met armor and smoke and fire shot from the point of impact. Canderous cried out in pain and fell backward, dropping his sword. General T'Sing raised her lightsaber again. "Die with honor, Canderous Ordo," she said, her bloody teeth bared.

On instinct, Ordo reached out and seized Mai-Lyn's legs, pulling her feet from under her. She toppled over and tried to sit up, but she saw the dagger flash. In a desperate move, she leaned back again, but the dagger raked across her chest, baring flesh. Blood spattered in the snow and she shrieked in pain. The Jedi rolled away before Ordo could follow up and came up in another Shien stance, low to the ground with her saber over her head.

Then, her comm link crackled. _"General T'Sing, this is Colonel Jorath. I am surrounded by Mandalorians. I need assistance immediately."_

Mai-Lyn froze. She glanced over at the wounded warrior for a second and then leapt away from him in a dazzling jump. "Live to fight another day, Canderous. We shall meet again."

Ordo licked the blood on his dagger and nodded. "Indeed we shall."


	19. Now, I am Become Death Part II

A/N - One more chapter to go, which has just been beta'd, so it will be up shortly. I drew some inspiration from various real world battles for this. See if you can figure out which ones. I'm moving forward on more LOTR too and I want to get back to that Silmarillion story with the minions of Morgoth trying to destroy the sun and moon.

**Now I am Become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds - Part II**

**An Icy Hill on Malachor VII**

On a rocky hill, dubbed Mount Austen by the general, one of the final assaults in the Mandalorian Campaign was developing into a full fury. Shattered Republic regiments streamed down the slopes in full retreat from the savage Mandalorians. Nearby, in the frozen Tenaru Riverbed, the giant Republic Command Vehicle lay broken from Canderous' mad charge.

Amid random flashes of blaster fire and explosions, General Mai-Lyn T'Sing rushed up the hill into panicked soldiers. One of them sprinted by her in a panic.

"The Mandalorians have overrun us, General! They're not stopping for shit!"

Covered in frost, she looked into the faces of her men, full of mindless fear. Many of them had thrown down their weapons and looked back over their shoulders as if the Mandalore himself were on their heels.

_Something has to be done. I must stop the rout and rally the division. It's all on me now. Okay, just like Revan has done. I can do it._

Mai-Lyn held out her lightsaber before the troops and activated it with her thumb. The loud hiss of the energy brought the men's attention to the glowing silver rod. The general scanned the faces of the men again, this time with calm determination. "Soldiers of the Thirty-Fifth, rally behind me! Your general will lead you to victory!"

Fleeing men came to a stop and watched her, while others stooped down to pick up discarded weapons. The wild, horrified expressions faded from the mob and Mai-Lyn waved her lightsaber toward the hill. "We must advance! Colonel Jorath is surrounded. You, Captain Kavis," she said to an officer, "reform the line. Sergeant Trosher, get artillery to hit the Mandalorians hard. We need time."

The young captain brandished his vibrosword. "Yes, General," he said as rockets and blaster fire whizzed by. He stomped off in front of the mass and pushed men back into line by force of will despite a few falling to stray shots.

The sergeant knelt down and put the mike of a comm unit to his mouth. "Hammer, this is Spear. I need a fire mission at grid coordinates Hotel-Oscar-Delta-Five-Two-Zero."

Mai-Lyn nodded and turned to face the hill that had defeated her. In a moment, a few blasts of artillery pummeled the pursuing Mandalorians. She turned back to Sergeant Trocher and made a fist.

"Fire for effect!" called the sergeant. "Fire for effect."

A storm of shells burst upon the Mandalorian warriors, rending armor and shredding flesh. Bodies flew into the air with arms and legs cartwheeling into the snow. The deafening roar of the barrage had most of the men, including the general, covering their ears. Like rolling thunder, the sound of the attack floated down the hill.

_Crump! Crump! Crump!_

Mai-Lyn made a slicing motion across her throat and the sergeant spoke through the mike, "Hammer, cease fire! Cease fire!" and the barrage went silent. The general looked up the hill to see the devastation – shattered rock and ice, smoke, and burning bodies. Mandalorians staggered about, some missing limbs and others holding their shattered ears.

"Now," she declared, "follow me!"

Mai-Lyn took off at a run and a battle cry rose up from her troops as they surged back up the hill. Within a minute, she ran into a Mandalorian, screaming incoherently and walking in circles, such was the horror of the artillery barrage. Upon seeing her, he tried to unholster a blaster pistol, but she clove him in two with a single stroke of her weapon. All around her, Republic soldiers were gunning down the stunned warriors.

_We have the initiative! The tide is turning. You have to hold, Jorath._

On metal tracks or repulsorlifts, Republic armor ground up the hill, pumping massive laser bolts into the enemy. Mai-Lyn ran beside the metal monsters, leading her infantry by spinning her lightsaber. However, every step they took increased the resistance that she faced. She turned to see a warrior with sword drawn, standing firm and ready. _The effects of the barrage are wearing off. Those Mandalorians are resilient._

The warrior advanced through the snow with his boots crunching with every step. Mai-Lyn took an elegant, balanced stance from Makashi, tall with feet shoulder-width apart – this Form was perfect for one-on-one combat. The Mandalorian brought his sword back to strike, but blaster bolts hammered into his armor and he pitched over, dead. The general looked about, confused, but Captain Pavis rushed past her.

"No time to waste, General. Come on!"

She gave him a sly smile and took a step forward before a rocket slammed into the captain and body parts sprayed over her. Stunned momentarily, Mai-Lyn blinked several times and wiped the gore from her face.

_There's no time to mourn. We must advance._

Again, she waved her men up the bloody hill and meter, by deadly meter, they pushed the enemy back.

"General, it's Colonel Jorath," said Sergeant Trocher, handing her the mike.

She seized the handset and knelt as men streamed past her, up the hill. "What's your situation, Colonel?"

"Desperate," he said calmly, despite his predicament. "I'm completely cut off and under heavy fire. We must break out and fall back."

A storm of emotions passed over Mai-Lyn's face and she bared her teeth. "I didn't come all the way back up this damn hill to fall back again. You hold your position and you hold it until I get there!" she ordered her friend and fellow Jedi.

An audible sigh came over the speaker along with the sound of the constant hammering of bolts and shells. "Very well, General. As you command."

**The Peak of Mount Austen**

Mai-Lyn and the men of three regiments surged over the crest of the hill to see Jorath's force pinned down in a gulley. Mandalorian warriors were closing in from all sides and Republic soldier were falling in droves.

"Quickly! They can't hold much longer," she called to her troops and they poured fired down on the besiegers. The general ran ahead into the smoke and fire, which stung her eyes and clogged her lungs. Following the Force, she continued ahead and ran into the backs of Mandalorian troops. With her lightsaber, she ran one warrior through the back and then sliced the head off of another in a clean stroke.

Now alerted, the enemy turned and brought blasters to bear. The Force guided the general to shift her weight to the rear in a stance from Soresu. On the defensive, she swatted bolts away, some of them flying back into their owners. More Mandalorians fell amid the chaos and Mai-Lyn launched into an attack with strikes from the Shien Form. She lay about her in a wide swath, leaving a silver afterimage of her cut and three warriors collapsed in smoking heaps.

She was about to finish the last two men, when she heard a call from up ahead through the smoke.

"Victory is life!" came the chant from many lips and her blood ran cold.

_I'm too late._

In a near fury, she waved her hand, flinging the warriors backward and charged through the dense smoke. She hacked down Mandalorians indiscriminately before bursting from the cloud and leaping into the gulley.

Three warriors stood there, one of them with a sword raised over Jorath, who was on his back, torn and bloody. Before she could react, the Mandalorian plunged the sword into Jorath's belly and the Jedi cried out in pain.

"No!" she cried and leapt forward, bringing her weapon down on one warrior's head. With a sizzle, the rod of energy split helmet and skull and the man dropped like a sack of stolen credits.

The other two turned to face her, but in a blur of speed, Mai-Lyn rushed up and cut away a warrior's throat. The final man slashed at her and she tried to speed away, but her energy was drained. Metal bit into her thigh, flaying open clothes and skin. The vibration of the blade tore nerves and tendons and she sagged to one knee.

She thrust up at the warrior, but he swatted the attack aside with a downward parry and then clubbed her across the cheek with the hilt.

Mai-Lyn's vision exploded in white stars and hot pain. She rolled away and crawled a few steps until she heard the hiss of another lightsaber. She shook her head and groped around, but the heavy body of the Mandalorian fell upon her.

Republic soldiers quickly helped her up and she staggered over to Jorath. Blood from his many wounds pooled in the white snow and dribbled down his chin. "I got him…I got him for you, General," he whispered to her.

Ignoring her own pain, she cradled his head, letting the blood coat her hands. "Hang on, my friend. We've taken the hill. Victory is ours. Just hang on."

His eyes began to glaze over and his struggling weakened. "General," he said, reaching up to touch her and leaving a red streak on her cheek, "I held the high ground for you. You take that fortress now."

"No no…. I'm not going anywhere," she said and a tear rolled down her cheek into the bloody smear, where it froze on her face. "Medic! I need a medic!" she wailed, losing her cool. "My power is exhausted, Jorath. Just hang on. We'll evac you."

"It's too late," he said, wheezing. "Remember Dantooine? Remember Master Kavar? I always thought you had a thing for him. Too bad I won't be around to see that. I finally gave my life for Revan…. She was my light…my hope. From the jungles of Dxun to the ice of Malachor Seven I fought by your side…to free the Republic."

With that, one last steam of breath escaped his lips and then frost coated his open eyes.

A feral scream burst from Mai-Lyn's throat and she tore at her clothes. Men tried to pull her away, but she rocked Jorath's head at her breast, babbling, "It's my fault…it's my fault. I told him to hold."

Several soldiers grabbed her and brought her to her feet. She snarled and tried to break free, but to no avail. "General," they said, "You have to go. Revan has ordered you to take the fortress. The Mandalorians are shattered and the way is open."

Mai-Lyn fought to control her raging emotions. She rubbed her eyes and then wiped the blood from her hands. Taking three deep breaths, she raised her head and scanned the opposite slope where isolated Mandalorian warriors were being overwhelmed in merciless slaughter – Republic soldiers were exacting a savage revenge.

Amid the carnage, a Republic walker vehicle stepped on two warriors who were fleeing back to the fortress while a bronze-colored Hunter Killer droid unleashed a torrent of flame into a cave where resisters were hiding.

The wild look in the general's eyes faded and the bearing that had led her men to numerous victories returned. She looked at the faces of her surviving staff. _Now is not the time to fall apart. I must hold it together for Revan. The end is near now._

"Yes, we must press on to victory. Losses are not an issue. It is for the greater good."

**The Mandalorian Fortress on Malachor VII**

Rockets and artillery rained down on the shields surrounding the massive fortress, exploding on the invisible barrier. Bit by bit, the only thing that kept the once-mighty Mandalorians safe was being eroded by angry hordes of Republic soldiers bent on revenge.

The fireworks display would have been magnificent to a casual observer – one who was not caught up in the horror of this icy graveyard. In the distance, Republic artillery pieces and rocket batteries belched flame and plasma and missiles danced and wove pretty patterns before detonating on the shield.

Standing in neat ranks behind cover were dozens of magnificent Hunter Killer droids, awaiting their orders for the final assault. One droid in particular, stood out. It had a solid, bronze chassis with sinister, orange eyes. It stood behind the rest, in a position of command and held its blaster rifle in a menacing posture.

The droid's head twitched right to left like a bird's, constantly scanning the terrain ahead. Its inhumanly enhanced vision and hearing picked up on General T'Sing nearby, who was directing the mechanized artillery.

"Direct your attack at that weak point! Keep up your fire," she commanded the colonel of the artillery to do.

In his thick, white uniform, the colonel looked down at his monitor and then back at her. A smile came over his fur-lined face. "Yes, General. We are about to breach the shields!"

The general made a fist. "Good work, Colonel. I'm going to signal the advance. You are not to cease fire."

"General? What about our own people?"

"Casualties of war. I want that fortress."

"…Yes, General."

The droid saw the general walk up to him and he stood at attention. "Greetings, Master. I am HK-47, sent personally by Revan with her compliments."

The general nodded, her breath streaming in the cold air. "I will thank the Admiral later. For now, you are to lead the droid assault on the gate. My men will advance to cover your flank with armor in the reserve. The artillery bombardment will continue so you will have to move swiftly. Do you understand?"

"Comprehension: Yes, General…we lowly droids will have to brave your meatbag shit storm to accomplish our mission."

General T'Sing was taken aback and her face scrunched up tight. "HK whatever, how dare you call me a meatbag. Who taught you to address your superiors like that?"

"Informative: That would be Revan…your superior…meatbag."

She rolled her eyes but held her tongue. "Fine, whatever. Prepare to advance."

"If it means killing Mandalorians, it will be my pleasure!" he called with glee and shouldered his weapon. With mechanical precision, the legion of droids first marched and then ran forward.

As foretold, the shields collapsed in a sparkling sizzle and the whole line of the Grand Army of the Republic surged toward destiny. Mandalorian batteries opened up and explosions tore the battlefield. HK sprinted ahead as droids blew up around him. He fired on the run, sending bolts into laser cannon on the walls of the fortress as Republic rockets smashed the walls and the main gate to ruin.

As the gate came crashing down, Mandalorian warriors emerged to repel the assault. "Git some!" HK called as he unleashed a burst into their midst and three warriors fell. Leading a squad of droids, HK stepped through the opening past the mangled gate. Seeing one wounded Mandalorian crawling away, he lowered the muzzle of his weapon at the man. "Observation: Death is life, so you say. Here's to life," he said with mechanized glee and pulled the trigger.

Sparks then flashed on his armor as warriors in the courtyard rained bolts down on his group. An ion bolt just missed HK, but impacted on droid behind him and the automaton jiggled in a crazy dance before collapsing in a heap. "Mocking taunt: Your aim is worse than your looks," he uttered with contempt as he gunned down the Mandalorian. Bolts sprayed back and forth across the open field, but HK pressed on, oblivious to the danger. Tactical air speeders landed nearby, disgorging Republic troops under heavy fire. Missiles and rockets found their marks and more than a few speeders erupted in orange explosions, scattering men into the air.

A smoldering body crashed onto the ground in front of HK and he stepped over it like a speed bump. "Caution: Watch where you're falling, meatbag, you could hurt someone."

At a quick jaunt, HK ran at the fortress keep, where the chief of the Mandalorian forces for the planet would surely be. Organic troops began assembling and lay down a cover fire for the droids to advance while artillery rained down on all sides, churning up the frozen ground in icy hunks.

To add to the confusion, swirls of snow blew through the air, obscuring the melee – a blizzard had come to Malachor VII. Amid howling wind, HK switched his optics to Infrared and began picking out hot targets ahead of him. "Gratitude: I am touched by your warmth, meatbag," he said as he picked off a Mandalorian with a sniper shot. He walked calmly, his metal feet crunching in the growing mounds of frost. With cool precision, he occasionally took an unhurried shot, which was followed by a scream.

HK made for the charred opening in the keep wall where Mandalorians were trying to shore up the defenses. Piles of dead warriors lay at the gap in the stone, crumpled and slumped over. The psychotic droid's orange eyes glowed brightly at the anticipation of mayhem and he announced himself boldly, "Disappointment: What? No red carpet for the droid?"

The warriors responded immediately and unleashed a fusillade of fire into the droid host, which was already spraying bolts in return. Metal and flesh exploded in a chorus of mayhem as the droids stormed the gap in the wall amid the raging blizzard. Mandalorian reinforcements rushed up and threw the droids back into the courtyard. Under withering fire, HK regrouped his remaining forces.

"Exhortation: We can't let the meatbags get the better of us. What's wrong with you machines?"

He received no reply but the droid forces surged forward again, this time backed by human troops. At the tear in the wall, the two sides held their ground and hammered away at each other at point blank range. Smoke billowed from the gap along with screams and howls and sparks from fallen droids. HK opened a panel in his abdomen and removed a red grenade. With a flick of his mechanical fingers he powered the sphere and tossed it into the hole beyond. A second later, plasma vaporized a majority of the warriors in an enormous explosion. Stone, bits of metal, and body parts were ejected out of the gap, rending the walls around.

"Satisfaction: That must have hurt."

HK was about to step into the gap, when a voice caught his attention. "I'll take it from here, droid. You can rally your legion and mop up resistance."

It was the general.


	20. Now, I am Become Death Part III

A/N - Here is the conclusion of the story. We (Candace, Kelli, and I) hope it's a proper climax to a war story and the destruction of Malachor V. We get more angst here as we try and explore the feelings and regrets of Revan, the Exile, Atton, and company. Mira makes a short cameo too and HK rampages through the snow. Thanks for the tip on HK - I didn't know that. I didn't get enough influence for him to tell me that part.

We also wanted to show how the Force was affected and set up the scene for KOTOR 2.

Finally, if you have not already done so, please read "Debello" for the aftermath of this story. It covers Revan's duel with the Mandalore and the Exile's exile. Technically, these stories will lead into "The Hopes of the Republic" which is a novelization of KOTOR 1, which we are currently editing to make it better and more in line with new info about the game.

Big mahalo to all of you for reading, commenting, and improving our writing. A special thanks goes out to BaM, who put up with our weird ideas and gave us his love, time, and effort so we could present you with a good product.

Now, it's on to Fires with Son Kenshin. We have a chapter just about ready to go. Middle Earth is waiting for us too.

**The Mandalorian Fortress on Malachor VII**

At the walls of the great fortress, Republic artillery and rockets had blasted the gate and had created gaping holes in the walls of the structure. The psychotic droid, HK-47 led an assault that had gained entrance into one of the massive breaches. Stubborn to the end, the Mandalorians held the droids back until the arrival of the general.

With her fur lined uniform hanging in tatters, courtesy of her brawl with Canderous, Mai-Lyn stepped into the breach into the fortress and deflected a half dozen bolts away, using the Soresu Form. Standing low to the ground like a tiger, she whirled her lightsaber in front of her as the deadly plasma shot away in different directions. So fast was her lightsaber, it was like a silver shield that protected her from the Mandalorians who poured fire at the general. With a snarl on her lips, she rocked to one side and angled her blade, flinging one bolt back to its maker. The warrior pitched over as the plasma slammed into his chest.

"For Mandalore!" cried one armored warrior and they drew vibroswords and rushed at her down the narrow hallway. From the side, the rust-colored droid picked off one Mandalorian just before they crashed into Mai-Lyn.

The lithe Jedi leapt to the side and sliced one man's sword in two. As he gasped, looking at the half blade, she whirled the blade in an upper cut, cleaving him from groin to sternum.

Two warriors thrust their weapons at her in tandem and she stepped back, parrying in a low circle, leaving a silver afterimage of energy. Enveloping their points, the general riposted, driving the tip of her lightsaber into one man's face. Smoke and sparks erupted from his head, blinding the Jedi for a moment. Seizing the opportunity, the other warrior slashed her down the left arm, leaving her flesh flayed open. In pain and exhaustion, Mai-Lyn cried out and drew what little energy she had left to summon the Force. With a wave of her hand, the Mandalorian flew backward into his brethren, toppling them all like bowling pins.

With his blaster rifle held to his metal cheek, HK-47 poured bolts into the pile, shouting, "Elation: You are making this too easy, meatbags."

Bolts streaked into the fallen men, tearing off bits of armor. The warriors struggled and fell over as HK's shots hit home time and again. Several warriors scrambled out and reformed to launch another attack. More were now appearing in the dark hall to throw back the Republic assault and the general's droids were pinned down at the breach.

_I can't hold back their counterattack. I'll have to give up this ground that I've bled for._

The general had but a moment to think before the Mandalorian wave crashed down on her and HK. HK hurled grenades into the horde. One burst into thick goo, cementing warriors to the ground. Another detonated into blast and fragmentation, shredding a few more.

The general saw the warriors waver for a moment. _I can't let Revan down. Too many have died for this ground. I must advance…I must prevail._

Mai-Lyn took a deep breath and let out a battle cry.

**Aboard a Starfighter**

Deep in space, the epic naval battle was winding down and a lone craft darted ahead of the massive Republic task force. Secure in the cockpit of her Jedi starfighter, Admiral Revan sat, grinning from ear to ear. The Mandalorian fleet lay in tatters and the detritus of war floated lazily in the vacuum of space. Bits of durasteel hull, ruined ion engines, and Mandalorian bodies drifted with the tides of battle. Here and there, a lone warship or a handful of Basilisk Droids fought on against the overwhelming might of Revan's war machine.

_I have crafted the finest military force the galaxy has ever seen. It will be a shame to lay down my sword when this is over._

Raising the visor of her black helmet, she looked down at her systems display and several red lights were blinking. "Tee Two, I'm leaking oxygen and fuel. The lateral thruster is acting up as well. See what you can do."

"Bee boooo!"

"Thanks."

As the astromech droid poked and prodded the starfighter's controls, the Force called to Revan. Enemy ships were trying to reform a defense. In her mind, she could visualize the Mandalorian warships gathering and she reached out beyond the confines of her body.

_Malak, now is the time, my Rock. Strike the Mandalorians while they are reforming. You can cut off their escape. Capture as many as you can. I may have need of them later._

In her thoughts, she could see her lover nod. He was obedient, but there was something there…something he was not telling her. She focused her power and extended it into him, burrowing into his mind.

_What is it, Malak? I sense something in you._

She could see him shudder under her mental probe, but the call of the droid broke her concentration. "Bleep bebop."

"Huh? Oh, good…you've made repairs. Excellent, let's get back in the fight."

"Bwaaaa!"

Revan put the disturbing thought of Malak's resistance out of her mind and maneuvered the starfighter toward a cluster of enemy ships. With the Force, she could sense Malak's fleet closing in on the last line of resistance…along with another presence.

_There is something else…a shuttle heading for Malachor Five…unusual power readings._

Attempting to focus in on the shuttle, Revan turned her thoughts in that direction, but something flashed by her canopy.

_A laser bolt! Damn, I was distracted._

Revan jinked sharply to the left and a Basilisk Droid shot by, cannons blazing. She jammed down hard on the right rudder pedal and the nose of her craft spun to face the enemy…only there were now five of them.

Revan yawed the nose of her craft to starboard and unleashed a rippling tide of laser fire that tore through one droid. The droid tumbled end over end before bursting like an egg, scattering parts and plasma. "Guns kill!" she called on the comm link.

The other droids fired in unison, but Revan felt the bolts before they were launched and streaked away, letting the plasma trails burn through empty space.

With her helmet mounted sight, she looked right at one droid as they passed and a targeting reticule appeared over the enemy, followed by a loud warbling tone. She pressed the button on her stick and a missile shot from a weapons bay. "Fox Two!"

Peeling away from the formation, the bandit rolled and flares burst from its hull as the missile turned hard to starboard. Revan continued on, attempting to find another target – the missile would track on its own. She pitched the nose upward and unleashed another volley of energy, raking the belly of a passing droid. Bolts sizzled through the beast's armor and into its sensitive innards. A glow appeared through the holes in its hide, followed by flame and explosion.

"Guns kill, second bandit."

Revan looked to the left and saw her missile close on the targeted bandit. It weaved past flares, rolling and pitching with the Mandalorian and finally streaked into its engines. The warhead detonated, hurling plasma and frag through the ion turbines, rupturing the volatile fuel cells and the droid burst into orange radiation.

"Fox Two kill, third-"

Something slammed into her and flame and debris filled her canopy. A Mandalorian had rammed her in a suicide attack.

"I'm hit! Shields gone. Tee Two!"

There was no response. Revan's starfighter spun out of control with red lights flashing on her Master Caution Panel. Sweat rolled down her body within her black, form-fitting flight suit.

"_Structural integrity compromised…shields inoperative…engine fire left…APU inoperative…sensors inoperative…."_

The crack on her canopy was the worst of the lot. She looked back to see her droid sparking and its head spinning wildly.

"Bwwaaaaaaa!"

Two Basilisk Droids darted by and came about. Revan reached down and grabbed the handles of her ejection mechanism, but the two droid erupted in flame.

"Admiral Revan, this is Commander Dodonna. We've got you covered," her squadron commander called as eight Republic starfighters flew by.

"Down ya go!" came another call from a man with a familiar voice.

Forn Dodonna spoke again, "Carth, shut up. The Admiral has better things to do than to listen to your hooting."

The admiral sighed with relief and turned her starfighter back toward the _Eagle_. "You two are a credit to the Republic. I shall see that you get everything you deserve."

"Thank you, Admiral. We'll escort you right into the landing bay," Carth said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Forming a protective ring around the admiral, the Republic pilots guided Revan into the bay, where she put the starfighter on the deck. She opened the cracked canopy and handed her black helmet to the crew chief, who gave her a worried look.

"I thought we'd lost you, Admiral."

She wiped the sweat from her face with a towel and stepped down from the damaged craft. "It'll take a bit more than a few Mandalorians to take me down, Chief."

"Glad to have you back, Admiral. You're needed on the bridge right away. There are some new developments."

Revan nodded and sprinted away.

On the bridge of the mighty flagship, Revan took her seat and analyzed the hologram of the battle.

"Admiral," spoke the Communications Officer, "Captain Karath reports his starfighters have eliminated the defense grid entirely."

"Put him on."

Saul appeared as a hologram on the bridge of the _Eagle_. "My compliments, Admiral Revan. The way to Malachor Five is clear."

"Outstanding, Captain. You may begin bombardment of the planet. Do your best to target only military facilities."

Saul nodded curtly and the hologram faded.

Suddenly, a blinding flash filled the viewscreen and Revan covered her eyes. Her insides were torn apart as the lives of billions were snuffed out. She let out an audible gasp and her being was engulfed in horror as the Force was torn asunder.

Snippets of visions filled her mind and she saw how Malak had hidden things from her. She saw the shuttle and a long cylinder hurtling toward Malachor V.

"Malak," she whispered, her body doubled over in pain, "What have you done?"

**A shuttle near Malachor V**

From the cockpit of his own ship, Atton watched the shuttle containing the Mass Shadow Generator streak away toward Malachor V. Medpacks covered the numerous superficial wounds that he had sustained in the last day and his cheek and right eye were swollen and black. He looked over to Kayla, who was in the next seat. "We better get out of here," he said and began to turn the ship about. "The Mandalorians are likely to come looking for us."

The Jedi looked pensive, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. "I don't want to question Malak's orders, but this whole thing makes me nervous."

"Why's that? I say we just do what we're told, don't get killed, and reap the benefits when it's done."

"Jaq, he's keeping Revan out of the loop for some reason…no good can come of that."

Atton sat back into the pilot's seat and sighed, rubbing his injured eye. "Look, don't think about it too deeply. Why don't you go check on Seja."

That statement had a finality in it that told Kayla the matter was closed. She opened her mouth to speak, but rolled her eyes and headed aft, leaving Atton to his thoughts.

The Republic operative grunted and dialed in the coordinates to Malak's flagship. _Oh, bantha poodoo, Malak is closing the vise on the Mandalorians' neck. I don't think we want to get there too quickly. I'll take my time and let him finish that battle. I've had enough fighting for one war. Damn, where's my Pazaak deck?_

Atton pulled the throttle back and applied forward thrusters to slow his speed. He leaned back and laced his hands behind his head, watching Malak grind the Mandalorians into dust.

_That guy has a certain…overwhelm and obliterate your adversary technique. I don't know much about all of this Jedi crap but he doesn't seem very 'peaceful' like they all say they're suppose to be. Man, is Kayla right? Revan's pretty strict about these things. Aww, dammit, quit ruminating about it. What's done is done. _

Atton put on the 'devil may care' face he had cultivated over in his youth and kicked his feet up on the instrument panel as he watched Malak's ships surge like a tidal wave, smashing the Mandalorian remnants.

_What's done is done._

Then, from the direction of Malachor V, there was a blinding flash that lit up the entire star system.

**The Mandalorian Fortress on Malachor VII**

With her most fearsome war face, Mai-Lyn shouted at the top of her lungs as she charged into the Mandalorian horde. Using the Shien Style, she hacked fiercely into the knot of enemy warriors, cleaving swords and lopping off limbs. Still, on they came, utterly fearless. Strong arms grasped at her, seizing her tattered clothing. Her left arm hung, useless, and she could not fend off so many. Even the constant firing and taunting of the HK droid could not hold them back.

"Mocking Statement: Is that all you got?"

Mai-Lyn collapsed under the weight of enemy warriors and they piled on top of her, pounding and kicking. She drove her blade up through the belly of one Mandalorian like a hot poker through butter. Amid the screams and shouts, she could hear the sound of a rocket. Instinctively, she ducked down and covered her head.

_No, don't hit here. _

An explosion filled the hall and shrapnel rained down on the pile atop of her. More Mandalorians screamed and she was able to pull herself free. Smoke and soot filled her eyes and she staggered up. In her blurry vision, she thought she saw a red-haired woman aim her hand at the mass of Mandalorians. Another rocket flew from the woman's wrist and Mai-Lyn dove to the ground. She looked back, but the red-haired woman was gone.

Another blast tore the hallway and warriors flew about like rag dolls. With the last once of power in her being, Mai-Lyn used the Force to shield herself. Debris bounced off of the psychic barrier and fell harmlessly to the ground. Amid groans and acrid smoke, the general staggered back toward the breach.

"Greetings: General, you're still alive? Your soft meaty organic components surely could not have survived that blast."

Coughing, Mai-Lyn sneered at the droid. "Don't make me ionize you."

"Insulted: Why General, I was complimenting your skills and toughness. Why surely-"

Before HK could finish, a flash lit up the sky, drawing everyone's attention upward. Mai-Lyn dropped to one knee and doubled over in pain. Her entire being was wreathed in ethereal fire as a billion souls perished in a millisecond. In the agony of her mind, she could see the Force ripping apart and she screamed in terror.

As the blinding light in the sky faded to swirling snow, Mai-Lyn looked up into the orange eyes of HK-47. "Am…am I dead?"

"Speculation: Your red organic fluid still oozes from your squishy pink covering, your vocabulator is still functioning, and your logic circuit are at least minimally active so I would guess the answer would be…no. You are still your meatbag self."

She shook her head and brushed the snow from her blonde hair. As she pushed herself up, Republic soldiers formed a circle around her.

"Protect the general!"

"What happened?" she asked a major who was at her side, holding a comm unit.

"There's a massive electromagnetic pulse and interference all along the frequency band that is degrading our communications. It seems to be coming from Malachor Five. We can't get anything at the moment."

Mai-Lyn pursed her lips, thinking about his words. "Up your power output to burn through. I must speak to Revan. What's our status?"

"We've broken through in several areas, but resistance is still fierce. They're fighting us room by room," the major said and turned to give the signal to boost power to communications. The message was relayed back to a mobile command post two kilometers away and it burned out its batteries to burn through the interference.

The major nodded. "Power output at maximum. You won't have much time."

Mai-Lyn keyed the mike. "Revan, I have breached the fortress. What just happened?"

**A shuttle near Malachor V**

Kayla sat next to Seja, who was sleeping soundly, his face covered in thick bandages. She felt the tear in the Force the moment it occurred and it woke the sleeping Jedi as well and his eyes shot open.

"Wh…what happened?" he asked, bewildered.

"…a billion souls vaporized…."

Kayla sank to the floor and buried her face in her hands. "What have we done?"

Atton came back and saw the Jedi in the throes of psychic agony. He could not understand…not for many years to come. "What's the deal? I think we just won the war." He reached down to touch Kayla, but she recoiled.

"Don't touch me, Jaq! What have we done?"

"We wasted Malachor Five. The war's over. Malak's a great hero in my book."

"You just don't get it, do you?"

Atton sighed and made a face that showed restrained impatience. He reached for her again, but again, she shrunk away. "Look…Kayla…why…don't…you explain it to me," he said slowly, enunciating every word with a forced smile.

Seja stood, but the effort was clearly painful for him. "Jaq, why don't you leave her be for now. Something terrible has happened to the Force."

Atton made a motion and started to speak, but he merely grunted and made a face. "Fine, whatever. I'll just drive the ship." He started to walk away, but turned one last time. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me," he said with an uncharacteristic sadness in his voice.

With that, he turned his back on her and walked back to the cockpit, leaving Kayla in a sobbing heap.

**The Bridge of the _RNS Eagle_**

When the flash faded from view, the tactical display showed Malachor V as being nearly devoid of Mandalorian units. Revan and the Jedi on the bridge sat in stunned horror. Amid flashing lights and klaxons, a Republic officer shouted, "We have a shockwave and EMP…origin…Malachor Five!"

The display of the Mandalorian homeworld showed a dark splotch on the surface of the planet, like a void, which quickly spread like a raging virus to consume the sphere with radiation and toxic vapors. The greatest horror could not be seen, but by the most powerful of Force users. The essence, which bound all things together, was torn and wounded…perhaps fatally.

Revan watched in horror and then, she stood…stiffly, painfully. "Get Malak on the line this instant," she said with a cracking voice.

The hologram of the blond Jedi appeared. "Admiral? I have the honor of informing you that we have eliminated the Mandalorians once and for all…Is there something else that you need?" he asked with a hint of impatience. She sensed that he had prepared the statement for her and had expected her call.

Shaking, Revan pointed her finger at him. "You've tainted my victory and ruined Malachor Five. You've annihilated the entire planet! We are not murderers. The worst of the damage cannot even be seen."

She stopped and looked down, taking a deep breath. She hated to say this, but it needed to be said. Malak was becoming more willful, resistant…secretive. "Consider this a warning, Malak. I am very displeased that you did this behind my back."

He bowed curtly…his face contrite. "I am sorry, Revan…forgive me. It shall not happen again." He said with the barest hint of a smile.

Revan wanted to say more, wanted him to hold her and to beg for her forgiveness. She wanted the old trust, absolute and unwavering, but somewhere in her heart, she knew it would never be again. Her chest tightened into a cold knot and she nodded and switched the commlink off.

_Malachor Five is destroyed. We've obliterated their homeworld…their people. All chance for peace is over. The Mandalorians will now fight to the death…every last one of them. Those that survive will haunt us for decades._

Her thoughts were broken by the Communications Officer. "Admiral, General T'Sing is calling. The destruction of Malachor Five is causing a lot of interference."

The general's hologram appeared, fuzzy and indistinct. "…evan, what happened? I am…tting EMP from within the system…have breached…fortress, but resistance is…heavy. Please advise."

"It's gone, Mai-Lyn."

"Gone? Wh….s gone?"

"Malachor Five…Malak destroyed it…. I destroyed it. It's my responsibility."

Mai-Lyn seemed stunned. "All of those people…obliterated. That's what I felt. The Force…."

"I felt it too," Revan added. She paused and took a moment to think. "General, we will address this later. For now, complete your assault. You can use this to your advantage. With their interplanetary communications down, the Mandalorians will not know what happened. Let them think that I have been destroyed and stage a retreat. They will smell blood and pursue you. You will know what to do."

The general nodded grimly. "I do. I will bring you victory."

Mai-Lyn's image faded.

**The Surface of Malachor VII**

The rust-colored droid's head twitched with disbelief. "Interrogatory: Revan is dead? The master is dead? What will I do? Who will I waste meatbags for?"

He watched as Republic units fell back in confusion and disorder as the general spoke desperately on the comm link.

"The admiral's fleet has been wiped out by a Mandalorian secret weapon. We must fall back and extract. The Mandalore will be here shortly," she said, looking around nervously. "Lay down covering fire and establish a perimeter for evacuation."

HK's eyes lit up – something was not right. The general was transmitting in the clear, oblivious to any enemy who might be listening. It was a clear violation of communications security.

"Warning: General, you are letting the meatbags hear y-"

"Shush!" she said, silencing him. "You're a smart droid…maybe too smart for your own good. I'm giving you this special assignment."

"Elation: Whoopie."

"You and your unit will shut down and lie in wait. Reactivate in five minutes and strike the Mandalorians from the rear. I'll turn and hammer them from the front. Then, I'll reveal the final blow to them."

"With pleasure, master. HK shutting dooooown…."

With that, the droid knew no more…until five minutes elapsed.

"Ready, master!" he said, his orange eyes lighting up. Mandalorians surged over him, running to get at the retreating Republic. He fired upward as one leapt by, frying the warrior, who fell smoking into the swirling snow. "Order: Get up, metal heads!" he signaled and the droid force stood and opened fire into the Mandalorian rear.

Streaks of blaster bolts flew into the massed ranks of the enemy, followed by rockets and grenades. Explosions and flames rocked the Mandalorian attack and warriors flew into the air. The charge came to a halt and many of the warriors turned to face the droids.

One machine shattered next to HK and he extended his arm. "Concern: You meatbags look a little chilly out there. How about I warm you up?" he said as a torrent of jellified petroleum shot from a nozzle to be ignited by a pilot light. Liquid fire sprayed over Mandalorians and they burst into human candles. Screams, smoke, and streaking rockets mixed with melted snow into a black rain of chaos.

HK calmly walked about, moving the jet of molten fuel over the Mandalorian line. "Culinary: Bake me something special for the master."

Then, the general's force turned and hurtled into the front of the enemy line and the area became an icy hell. Republic armor and flyers ripped into the foe, letting lasers burn through armor and flesh. Pools of melted ice formed and refroze, trapping panicked men. At the height of the carnage, a giant hologram played above the battle, showing the destruction of Malachor V.

"Warriors of Mandalore," the general's disembodied voice echoed over the field. "You have done all that honor demands. Revan lives and your homeworld is vanquished," she revealed. "Your deaths now would be meaningless. There is no glory in slaughtering you like sheep. Lay down your weapons and you will be treated with honor."

At first, only a handful of warriors threw down their weapons, but soon, this was done in greater numbers. HK rushed at a squad of Mandalorians, but they raised their hands. "Disappointment: What are you doing? You're robbing me. It's not fair, I tell you."

He lowered his blaster and stomped on the ice. He saw a red-haired woman sneak onto a Republic tank and was about to pick her off, when the general met him.

"Well done, HK. You have earned your keep. Revan will be pleased."

The general then turned without another word and picked up a comm link from a soldier. The droid was not sure, but his human behavior recognition program told him that she looked tired and worn. The woman activated the link and a hologram of Revan appeared. The general bowed. "Admiral, I give you the fortress with my compliments."

**The Bridge of the _RNS Eagle _**

Revan smiled to the hologram of the general. "Excellent. I know you would not fail me. Gather the Mandalorians and treat them with honor. There will come a time when we must demonstrate to them who is the master of the galaxy, but they are not to be abused."

Mai-Lyn nodded, but said nothing.

Revan cocked her head as if observing the general. "Casualties? I sense our losses are heavy."

Mai-Lyn paused for a moment. "Ir…irrelevant, Admiral. We achieved all of our objectives," she said, her voice cracking.

"No, we must mourn every loss…when the time comes. Gather our dead. Leave none behind."

The general saluted stiffly and her hologram faded.

Revan watched the end game of the battle for several minutes until the Communications Officer received another signal. The officer's face took on an incredulous look. "It is Mandalore…on line one."

Revan raised an eyebrow. _The Mandalore himself? This is unexpected._

"Put him on…."

Mandalore's deep, gravelly voice sounded over the PA, drawing everyone's attention, "Jedi Revan, it is I, Mandalore of the Unified Clans." Static and feedback screeched from the speakers momentarily while Revan sat, intent on his every word.

"I seek you out in honorable combat," he continued, his voice calm and even. "I offer you this…should you be victorious, the Unified Clans will bow to you and no other. Should I remain standing, the Republic shall leave our space and we will fight you no more. What do you say, Revan of the Jedi?" he said and then grunted his resolve.

"Let us meet in battle one final time. My only wish is to cross blades with you, face to face, as it was meant to be."

The admiral stroked her chin, thinking on his words. _The Mandalorians are finished. What would I gain by fighting him? _

Revan smiled – she could end it all in one duel. _I gain the allegiance of the surviving clans for the Republic. I earn the respect of the Admiralty and the Senate that has eluded me. I show the Jedi Council that they were wrong. Surely they will all embrace me when I present them with the Helm of Mandalore._

Perhaps she had been too harsh on Malak, but what was said could not be taken back. Her swollen pride could not allow it. A vision of the dark sphere that had haunted her during the war appeared to her. However, instead of the cold, lifeless, soulless pain that came with the vision, the sphere was now warm and inviting.

_The old crone, Kreia, said it would be this way and that it would be my power. I embrace the void. I am ready._

In her mind, she stepped up to the void and her hands touched the darkness. Raw energy rippled up her arms and she gasped as her being surged with power.

"Mandalore of the Unified Clans, I accept your challenge, though it is of no advantage to me," she said with a bluff to gain a psychological advantage. "Know this…I could obliterate your entire, miserable race, but I wish to spare my brave fleet further losses, and, more importantly, I wish to look into your eyes as I take your life," she added and then paused for effect.

"Cease fire and we shall meet on the surface outside your smoking ruin of a city in one hour." Pushing a button, she terminated the connection.

The admiral sat back into her seat and cupped her hand over her chin. _On Malachor Five, what's done is done…we've destroyed an entire world and the blood is on our hands. What's done is done…it's for the greater good._

**The Surface of Malachor VII**

Still shaking like a leaf, Mai-Lyn blinked hard several times as she surveyed the battlefield. Waves of nausea still gripped her from the detonation on Malachor V and she sat on remains of a Republic walker vehicle. She choked back the urge to scream and quickly wiped a tear with her tattered sleeve.

Republic soldiers disarmed the Mandalorian survivors respectfully as Mai-Lyn sat in stunned silence. Flakes whirled around her, but she was oblivious to the piles that were growing around her feet.

HK-47 had gone off to hunt for resistors and had taken the remaining droids with him. She was glad he was gone – her feelings were numb and she could not take his bloodlust any longer. Shaking and pale, she looked down at her hand, contorted like a claw as it clutched the silver cylinder of her lightsaber like a claw, her muscles rigid with the effort. In her minds eye, she could see the Force, but now it swirled with blood and gore.

_What is it? What am I seeing?_

In the distance, the sound of ion turbines grew and a shuttle appeared through the thick cloud cover. Its silver hull reflected the dim sunlight and it descended toward a landing pad nearby. Thrusters blasted snow and ice away as the shuttle's wings folded upward and it settled on the pad.

Mai-Lyn glanced over to see Revan, Malak, and Bandon emerge and approach her. Revan was now dressed as a Jedi with a hooded robe. The admiral looked down and extended her open hand. "Come, General. Accompany me to the final battle. I must fight the Mandalore in single combat and end this war as it should be done. You must be there when our victory is complete."

Mai-Lyn blinked and took Revan's hand. She was pulled to her feet and took a breath, looking out over the icy fields where thousands of her men lay slain, frozen in their final moments of agony. Many thousands more of Mandalorians lay butchered as well. She felt more bile rise up in her throat, but she choked it down.

"All operational objectives were met, my Admiral," she said in a tremulous voice, able only to repeat her mantra. "Casualties were irrelevant.

Revan cupped Mai-Lyn's cheek. "No, each of our fallen brethren deserves recognition and honor. It is what bonds us as a fighting force. The only thing sadder than a battle lost is a battle won."

The general nodded blankly and Revan continued, "Come, Mai-Lyn, you must freshen up - the Mandalore awaits."

Mai-Lyn looked back into her minds eye and again saw the Force swirling in blood. _I know what it is I see…we have wounded the Force…it is dying._


End file.
